


Angles – The Color of 120°

by ky old RK stuff (kuroiyousei)



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Canon Setting, Drama, Established relationship for main couple(s), Gimmickry, Introspection, Language (general), Language (religious), M/M, Major character death (referred to), Multi, Other relationship(s) briefly implied, POV: Kenshin, POV: Saitou, POV: Sano, Physical fighting between Saitou and Sano, Pre-relationship story for main couple(s), Queer Kenshin, Queer Saitou, Queer Sano, Romance, Saitou is married, Surprise/forced kissing, Violence, psychological torment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-24
Updated: 2010-05-09
Packaged: 2020-06-23 11:36:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 44,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19700572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroiyousei/pseuds/ky%20old%20RK%20stuff
Summary: Kenshin and Sano were lovers before Saitou showed up… but Kenshin and Saitou liked each other long before that. One thing’s for certain, at least: Saitou and Sano hate each other. Right?





	1. Something

_There was something in those eyes, something uncanny that, while not feeling inherently wrong, still frightened him; something at once alien and shockingly familiar -- and perhaps it was his struggle to name it that had put him so badly off guard. That wild golden **something** had been directed at him, surely, as if those eyes were pistols aimed straight into his own._

_Debris crowded his vision, flying dust that obscured the object of his curiosity. He couldn't manage to get up again, no matter how he tried, and a shadow fell over him so he couldn't even see the light. But then those eyes were clearly before him..._

_"What does he see in you?"_

_The world spun and blackened..._

_There was blood everywhere, agony in his shoulder and the back of his skull..._

_Pressure... a fiery touch... the taste of..._

But, no, this was familiar pressure, gentle, and a taste he knew well. 

"Kenshin..." he groaned into his lover's mouth as warm, bright colors swam before him and pain exploded again in his shoulder. Kenshin's lips quickly withdrew, and Sano opened his eyes. 

"Sano." Kenshin hovered close, staring at him worriedly. "Sano, you're finally awake." 

Remembering at the last moment that his right shoulder had been impaled -- yesterday? a week ago? how long had it been? -- Sano lifted instead his left hand to touch the scarred face. "Yeah," he grunted once he was certain Kenshin was actually there. 

"How do you feel?" Kenshin inquired in the same tone as before. 

"Like shit," Sano replied hoarsely. "And maybe like I'm going crazy," he muttered as an afterthought, thinking of the dream from which Kenshin had just awakened him. "And some guy's out to get you." 

"I know," Kenshin replied grimly. 

Sano studied Kenshin's expression, immediately apprehensive. He'd never seen the redhead so visibly anxious before. "What is it?" He was recovering his voice a little, but his whole body ached, and breathing deeply enough to lend the question any volume was not worth the pain it occasioned. Still, Kenshin knew he seriously wanted an answer. 

"I am at a loss why he would have attacked _you_." 

Sano's state of mind wasn't exactly placid to begin with, between his pain and the agitation of half-formed recollection that might (not?) have been a dream, but it made everything so much worse that Kenshin didn't seem upset in quite the way he should be. Of course he was concerned for Sano's health and safety, and unhappy that Sano had been hurt, but when he said 'he,' something else showed in his face -- something like confusion, like memory, like... like whatever had been in those eyes that Sano had never successfully been able to name. 

"You know who he is, don't you?" Sano managed to ask this a bit more loudly than his previous question. 

Kenshin nodded, his face still rather bleak. 

That his lover did not immediately elaborate made Sano a hundred times more worried than before, and he felt that, having been on the receiving end of the unknown enemy's sword (and an unwanted kiss? ...no, he wouldn't believe _that_ had actually happened until he had more concrete evidence), he deserved to know. Still, seeing what a strange effect the events seemed to have had on Kenshin, he felt it would be kinder not to get angry. "What," he said in a somewhat teasing tone, trying to lighten the mood by reaching out to squeeze Kenshin's knee where he knew him to be ticklish, "you afraid he may be able to kick your ass?" 

Kenshin took Sano's hand in both his own as he nodded gravely. 

Sano was so startled that he almost sat up, but his shoulder hurt too much for that. "What?!" 

"The man who attacked you is one of the few I have ever fought that I was unable to defeat." And Kenshin broke their shared gaze and looked slowly away. 

Sano's eyes widened. The tone in his lover's voice was... different... somehow... from anything he'd ever heard. That anything spoken by Kenshin, _his Kenshin_ , could be... an audio version of what he'd seen and failed to understand in that other man's eyes... almost terrified him. And watching his lover's face, he shivered slightly as he saw, or perhaps (hopefully?) only imagined, a splash of gleaming amber dot the customary violet of Kenshin's eyes: a gilded flash identical in hue to the last thing he'd seen before he'd passed out after being stabbed by the as-yet-unnamed man -- their mutual enemy? Or something else? What was that something he could not define? Why did his lover share it with the stranger that had attacked him? 

He had a feeling everything was soon going to change. 

***

"He's about seven years older than me." He didn't get into the irrelevant details of Saitou's exact date and place of birth and the names of all his family. "He was the captain of the Shinsengumi's third division during the war." Exactly when Saitou had joined, what his position had been at first, the name Yamaguchi Jiro, and a few other trivialities Kenshin happened to know were equally certain not to interest Sano, so he didn't mention them either. "He is quite a skilled swordsman, as you probably noticed." Sano's statement that he wouldn't go back to sleep until Kenshin told him everything he knew about Saitou was quite an ambiguous threat, really; Sano couldn't possibly want to know all about the Hirazukiryuu, could he? 

"The move he used on you is called gatotsu; it is his personal variation of the Shinsengumi's most famous technique." And surely Sano didn't care what Kenshin knew of Saitou's various stances. "I fought him a few times, but we were always interrupted by circumstance, and so never reached a real conclusion as to who was stronger." No need to tell him the well remembered details of any of those encounters, was there? Just because he hadn't forgotten them didn't mean Sano wanted to hear them. "However, there was one thing we were certain of in regards to each other: that we each fought for what we thought was right." 

Sano was watching him intently; could he tell how much Kenshin was leaving out? "So even though you were enemies, you both knew the other was fighting for what he believed, 'zat it?" 

Kenshin nodded. "Our fundamental beliefs differed very little in those days, and we respected each other for that." 

"What beliefs were those?" Sano asked softly; it seemed he _couldn't_ tell Kenshin was omitting large parts of his account -- but was obviously very interested anyway. "And what changed?" 

" _I_ changed," Kenshin admitted softly, and wondered why he felt uncomfortable thinking about it possibly for the first time since he'd made the decision not to kill, all those years ago. "One of the basics of the Shinsengumi code was something that he wholly embraced, and to which he devoted himself -- Aku Soku Zan." 

Sano frowned in understanding, and moved his hand to squeeze Kenshin's comfortingly -- although also, Kenshin thought, perhaps in slight need of comfort himself. "Is that why he's after you now? Because he thinks you've become evil or something?" 

"I do not know," Kenshin replied grimly. "I haven't seen him since those days, so I do not know how _he_ might have changed." _And that he attacked **you** is worrisome,_ he didn't add. _What is he thinking?_

Sano closed his eyes with a sigh, still holding Kenshin's hand. "Don't worry," he said softly. "I believe in you. You won't lose, no matter how strong he is." 

Sano's faith didn't seem as optimistic as it generally did, and failed to bring the usual warmth to Kenshin's heart. Was it because Sano sensed Kenshin's confusion? Was it because he could sense Kenshin had once been... 

No. Sano was just concerned because he'd already had concrete proof of what a strong enemy Kenshin faced, not because he thought Kenshin was thinking too much about things, remembering too many details but not sharing them. 

The redhead bent and kissed the younger man gently on the mouth. "You should go back to sleep now." 

Sano grunted his assent, returning the kiss until Kenshin withdrew. No, there was no way Sano could guess Kenshin was... well, no, because Kenshin _wasn't_. 

Savvy, yes. Detail-oriented, certainly. Observant, by habit and necessity, definitely. But if there was one thing Himura Kenshin was not, and _certainly_ had not been as a younger man, it was obsessive. 

Especially not where Saitou Hajime was concerned. 

His lover had no reason to worry. 

***

Some believed dreams were carried out in shades of grey, while others held they were accurately colored; some believed it could go either way depending on the dream, some that it depended on the dreamer. It was a ridiculous debate he'd heard among philosophers at times before, but its importance in anyone's life was the point none of them ever brought up. 

His dreams were all in varying hues of yellow and violet anyway. 

Yellow -- gold as some fancifully called it, amber as other insisted, or very light brown to the pragmatic that denied such an eye-color as yellow could exist -- was familiar. It was safe. Yellow was what he saw in his sword's blade when he caught sight of his own reflection, what he had seen there since he could remember having looked. Yellow was how he viewed the world. Yellow was surely the color of justice. 

Violet -- orchid for that same crowd that wanted to name every color after an object, purple for those that fancied themselves modern, or warm blue for those in denial -- was also familiar. But it was less safe. Violet was what he had seen _beyond_ his sword's blade when he found himself caring to look, what he had always hoped to see there since the first moment he had. Violet was a door into a different world. Violet was surely the color of indulgence. 

And these were the two extremes that, without exception, colored his every dream. 

Or had, up until very recently. 

He'd talked to an artist once, incidentally at some point in the line of work; he hadn't paid much attention at the time, as the conversation had been merely a cover for whatever he'd actually been doing -- but somehow he recalled the man's ramblings on the subject of color better than that vaguely remembered activity. The spectrum was arrayed in a circle, the artist had said, in which each hue had a perfect opposite: red and green, orange and blue, yellow and violet. When blended, two opposites would produce a neutral central color. 

Thence the brown that had recently touched his dreams with its unexpected tint. 

Yes, that was the logical answer. The yellow and violet to which he had so long been accustomed had simply melted together and added a third color -- definitely a neutral color -- to the spectrum of his nightly visions. There was no significance in it whatsoever. Even if there were, he was not a jealous man: let the brown intrude; he had no particular attachments to the exclusive combination of yellow and violet. 

So why, he wondered as he found his fingers creeping to his lips yet again, was he always so confused when he awoke?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once upon a time, Aletsan was writing a fic called [_Healing Broken Things_](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/1522937/1/Healing_Broken_Things) (though that was not its title at the time), and this story she updated every single day. Thinking this would be an interesting challenge, I too decided to write a story I would update every day. As you can probably guess, each segment of this resulting fic was one of these daily updates, except for one or two that were long enough that I split them and wrote the halves on consecutive days. And it _was_ an interesting challenge. It led to a story that felt different from anything else I'd ever written.
> 
> Fair warning, however, in case you couldn't tell from this first chapter: this fic is steeped in hyperdrama from beginning to end and is chock full of hit-or-miss gimmicks. If you made it this far, you've got some idea, but it seriously gets a lot... I don't want to say 'worse,' because I find I like this story _surprisingly_ much for all that. But it gets a lot... _more_. Proceed with caution.


	2. No Security

He was drifting in and out of painful dreams _again_. Or was it _still_? Did the state of painful-dream-drifting restart after each period of wakefulness, or did it count as 'still' if he just took up where he'd left off whenever he went back to sleep? At any rate, this time he was conscious of Kenshin's absence at his side. And he wouldn't notice Kenshin wasn't beside him unless Kenshin had been gone for more than about ten minutes. It was this eventual realization, coupled with the sound of Kaoru's spoken inquiry on the same topic just outside the room in which he lay, that awakened him completely. 

"Where is Kenshin?" She sounded curious and a little worried, and probably with good reason. "I haven't seen him for at least an hour, and he hasn't been gone that long since before Megumi-san left." Sano began immediately to share her feelings, but with a much less concrete apprehension than Kaoru's pragmatic and probably superfluous fear for Kenshin's physical safety. Though there was something to be said for practicality, for realism -- how could he state, after all, that _his_ worry was centered around the color of his lover's eyes and the possible reasons it kept changing, and stemmed from dreams of transforming faces and unfairly effective stab-wounds? 

Yahiko probably didn't realize that Sano, if awake, could easily hear them through the shouji as he answered, "He said he had some errands and that he'd be late, but I saw him reading a letter or something earlier." 

"Errands... A letter?" Kaoru repeated, sounding by now quite confused. Sano, who was propped up on one elbow (the one that didn't cause him serious pain to prop himself up on, obviously), had to agree with that sentiment. As far as he knew, Kenshin had no friends, beyond the little circle that had collected around him here in Tokyo, that would send him a letter that could drag him away from Sano without any notice or explanation. But Sano was beginning to fear that 'as far as he knew' was about as far as he could toss a feather when drunk. Kenshin could have any number of friends he'd never so much as mentioned. He was a wanderer, after all, or had been up until recently, and although Sano knew (thought he knew) Kenshin hadn't made a habit of stopping long in any particular place over the past ten years, he might have made all sorts of friends along the way. Or it might be a friend from before, from the old days. 

Or an enemy. There were some of those from those days too. 

But would any of them send him a letter? 

Perhaps they might, if there was an affinity, somewhere, of golden eyes and respected beliefs. 

But what would that letter say? And how would Kenshin respond to it? 

Taking a deep breath, Sano sat up entirely, gritting his teeth against the raging hurt in his shoulder. Really, for a wound that had been precise enough to cause so little major damage, it had kept him in bed and amazing pain for far too long. It had been almost two days now since that man had stabbed him, and he was getting sick of lying here. And now he felt he had a real reason to get up, there was very little that could have kept him in bed. 

***

"Yahiko thinks you're sneaking out to see some secret girlfriend; 'tsa bad example to set for a kid, you know." This was _almost_ Kenshin's first warning of Sano's approach, which was rather disconcerting; was he really so lost in thought? 

"Sano!" He jumped to his feet, hurrying worriedly to where his lover was pushing through the grove of tall bamboo toward him. "You shouldn't be up yet!" 

"Like hell I was just gonna lie there with you gone." 

Kenshin carefully embraced him. "How did you know where to find me?" 

Sano's tone indicated he was frowning. "You always come here to practice or meditate, so I figured you'd come here if you were worried about some letter or something too." 

Startled, Kenshin kept his face pressed against the younger man's chest so Sano wouldn't see his expression. He hadn't planned on telling him about the letter, as he knew Sano had been unusually worried about the whole thing. Well, and also because _he_ was worried about it. He'd come here to sort out his feelings, to see if the suddenly stirred emotions of a decade ago were at all compatible with those he'd built up over the last few months. His words were muffled by Sano's gi as he said, "It is a challenge." 

Something like an unusual tenseness seemed to dissipate from the air as Sano relaxed somewhat, but there was still quite a bit of tension left both around them and in Sano's taut form. "Thought so." 

_But did you really, Sano?_ "I don't know whether I will go to meet him or not." That Sano hadn't asked meant Kenshin didn't have to state who 'he' was. 

Sano lowered his head so his face was buried in Kenshin's hair, tightening his single-armed hug on Kenshin's back. "You do whatever you think's best." But his voice sounded worried... so worried... much too worried... 

"I will not let him hurt anyone," Kenshin murmured almost automatically, in a soothing tone. Why Sano? Why had it been Kenshin's best friend, rather than Kenshin himself, that had been the initial target? And did the fact that Sano was also his lover have anything to do with it? 

Sano drew back, one hand still on Kenshin's shoulder holding him close, but far enough away that they could look into each other's eyes. "I'm not worried about him hurting anyone but you," he said softly, still frowning, and Kenshin could see plainly that what he'd taken for worry was actually barely-controlled terror. 

"Sano..." Asking what Sano was afraid of would be like deliberately insulting him. But how could he reassure where he didn't know what was wrong? "When I said I was never able to defeat him, it was--" He didn't get to finish, for Sano leaned down and kissed him. 

Kenshin couldn't help but respond to any kiss from Sano; he was like walking fire, and never failed to bring out all the passion and energy that so often lay dormant in Kenshin's heart. But this kiss was a little different than normal... somehow it seemed desperate, but not sexually so: it felt as if Sano was demanding something of him, begging for it in the only way that would not compromise his dignity, letting Kenshin taste all the fear he was feeling without actually explaining what its object was. 

Once Sano pulled reluctantly away and rested his forehead against Kenshin's, they stood silent with their eyes closed for several moments. Finally Kenshin asked, "Are you all right?" 

"Yeah..." Sano sounded tired, and there was some additional timbre to his voice that could not quite be given a name. Kenshin imagined that if Sano were ever to back down from a fight, this would be the sound of his call for retreat. "I just... I'm just afraid you're fighting a battle without me." 

Kenshin hesitated to answer, for it seemed Sano meant something else beyond what he'd said, and Kenshin wasn't sure exactly what. "We have supported each other through all of our battles," he finally replied softly. "Ever since we met." 

"Yeah," Sano said again. "Even when it was just a battle in our head about something that happened way back _before_ we met." 

"Even then," Kenshin agreed, his heart sinking as he finally understood what his lover meant. 

"So don't leave me out of this one," Sano whispered. 

And Kenshin made no reply, not liking to promise where he wasn't sure of his own power to fulfill. 

***

He laid his left hand flat on the floor so close beneath him, to remind himself it was there. His sword was always a comfort at his side, but it was good to know the floor also supported him. He continued listening to the conversation not far off. 

"What do you mean, he's not here?" 

"I don't know where he is." 

"Am I to believe _three_ of you couldn't handle the task of keeping one wounded boy in bed?" 

"Kenshin went somewhere, and Yahiko and I thought he was sleeping!" 

Women were annoying. He touched the floor again, then laid his sword across his knees, anticipating the moment when he could finally draw it. It felt as if he hadn't drawn it for years. 

"Where did Ken-san go?" 

"I don't know. It must have been important, though, for him to leave Sano." 

"It may have something to do with what that policeman said." 

"Yes, and I'm worried." 

"Don't be... Ken-san can take care of himself, and we'll be safe with that officer here." 

"I think I'll go outside and wait." 

He lifted the sheath onto his lap and pulled the sword a few inches out. Even seeing the fine, well-cared-for edge of the blade gleaming before his face did not give him the feeling of having drawn the sword. It wasn't real. But soon... 

"Wow, I thought policemen carried sabers." 

He barely looked toward the voice as he slid the sword back into place and the light it had caught faded. "Sabers are brittle and unreliable," he replied shortly, setting the sword down again and tapping his gloved fingertips briefly against the floor just to see if it was still flat and made of wood. 

"Isn't it against the rules to have a nihontou, though?" 

"I have special permission to carry this." 

"And Japanese swords are really better than those western ones?" 

"Of course." 

Kids were annoying. And they were kids until they were _at least_ twenty-five, no matter how good they looked or tasted. 

Tasted? That seemed to have jumped in at the last moment, just as the thought was ending, and sent his hand to the floor again, making sure it was there. It wasn't that he'd lost his equilibrium, or that the floor had made any threats recently to disappear (although this _was_ someone else's home, and the floor here might be less stable than at his own); he just wanted certainty. 

"Kenshin! Sanosuke!" He only heard this because it was shouted; whatever followed was inaudible. He gripped his sword-hilt in cool expectation. It was just a sword, really, but it was always there, and soon he would draw it. The end of the sheath tapped reassuringly on the floor. 

"What?!" 

The door had opened. 

"Where did you hear something like that?" 

Footsteps were approaching. 

He stood slowly. He turned, and although he knew perfectly well what he was turning to face, from what he already knew and the voices he heard and the spirit he felt, it was as if this was the first true confirmation of who they were, what they were to each other, and what he planned to do. He was holding his breath as he finally set eyes on them, standing there together with that girl at the other end of the room gazing in startlement back at him. He held his sword tightly in his left hand, and stared, wondering where the floor had gone.


	3. Chaos (ScornBloodConfusion)

It had been troubling before, when Kenshin had asked him to stay hidden, but then, at least, Kenshin had been conscious of his presence. Now, with the enemy actually before them and visible -- the real enemy, not some troublesome decoy -- now... this was downright painful. For Kenshin to prefer him uninvolved showed Kenshin cared what happened to him. For Kenshin to ignore him completely, stepping forward with that calm tension that meant he was already more than prepared for battle, showed he cared... about something else. 

Already Kenshin was fighting without him. 

"You had trouble with Akamatsu, I see. You _have_ become weak." 

Sano loved Kenshin. He hadn't quite managed to tell him yet, but he did love him, more than he'd ever loved anybody in his life. But he'd seen... and he wondered whether the man he loved was the true Kenshin or just a beautiful and inevitably temporary façade. It frightened him that he didn't know. 

"It has been ten years." 

But what frightened him even more was that there existed anywhere a man that didn't even have to be present, only brought to mind, to effect the change from the Kenshin Sano loved to... the other one. And perhaps he was also a little frightened by the fact that that same man had kissed him. (Or that he'd dreamed he had; that Sano might have thought it up out of his own head was equally disturbing.) 

"Ten years, yes. Two simple words, those, but a long time to live through." 

"Yes. Long enough for someone to become rotten." He couldn't see Kenshin's face, couldn't see his lover's eyes. But Kenshin's voice was gilded, and that was all Sano needed. "In the old days, you would consider it beneath you to attack an opponent's friends in order to intimidate him, or to set a dog on him and take hostages while he was occupied. You cannot be the Saitou Hajime I respected as a warrior." 

Sano's attention shifted abruptly at the speaking of the man's name, and he began to feel slightly guilty. No matter what or who Kenshin was, or had been, or even would become, the fact remained that he was likely to fight a very difficult physical battle right now, and Sano should support him (and think about settling his own score later). 

Saitou was laughing. The sound sent a shiver through Sano as if he'd been touched by something unexpectedly painful. Not an unexpected pain, but rather something that seemed like it shouldn't have hurt. Now he'd begun to look at Saitou, Sano couldn't remove his gaze from the lean, blue-clad figure. He wasn't close enough to see if that uncanny something was still in the man's narrow yellow eyes, but he didn't want to know. Didn't need to see to know, actually, as he felt the same inexplicable discord in his thoughts just by being in the room with Saitou. 

"You think Akamatsu was a dog? Ridiculous. He's far too weak." 

He was studying Saitou's face as the policeman said this, and for some reason felt that somehow the expression thereon was incompatible with the speech. The laughter, he realized, had sounded much the same. But there was no real physical evidence of this, and he couldn't decide what exactly he thought he saw. 

"The Shinsengumi fought the hitokiri Battousai many times," Saitou continued; "we knew his strength. But _you_ had trouble fighting Akamatsu. Your notion of a rurouni who doesn't kill has taken that strength from you." 

It was true the fight Kenshin had just finished had given him a bit of trouble, but that was more because he'd been trying to get information out of the freak than because the stitched-up man had really been difficult to defeat. Certainly it didn't earn Kenshin such a moniker? Yahiko and Kaoru seemed quite shocked by the suggestion, and Sano _was_ somewhat disturbed at the finality in Saitou's tone... but Kenshin's answer seemed to indicate he didn't much care: 

"The only strength I need now is that of the rurouni who protects others. I don't need the hitokiri's strength I once had." 

"If your rurouni's strength is all you need, I'm here to tell you you've failed." It was something about the heavy scorn in Saitou's voice, Sano decided. Something... "While you were busy fighting Akamatsu, I was here waiting for you. Since I presented myself as a police officer, your friends let their guard down." Saitou gestured at Yahiko and Kaoru, whose shocked expressions, if possible, intensified. "I could have killed them as I pleased." 

Sano was too busy searching for the answer to his solidifying question to partake much in the others' fearful outrage at this statement. He was still pursuing the scorn idea. It was truly felt, not a playact; that seemed fairly obvious. Just something was... off... somehow... about the way Saitou delivered his words. "And that wasn't the only time," the dark man continued. "With Jin'ei, with Kanryuu... during every battle, the one you were trying to protect fell into the enemy's hands. You even let that fool Raijuta scar someone for life." 

This last shook Sano out of his attempted analysis, and he stared at Saitou in surprise and growing consternation. The police hadn't been involved with... 

Something caught at his mind as the anger that usually followed such emotions washed through him, but he ignored both it and the anger in favor of the other two feelings. To think Saitou had been watching Kenshin so closely for so long... it was frightening in more ways than one. What _were_ Saitou's motives? Obviously he wanted to fight Kenshin, but why all this extraneous nonsense, all these other things Saitou had done? In Sano's mind, a fight was a fight, and such trappings were not only unnecessary but also a confusion of the issue (not to mention disconcerting in the present situation, especially given Saitou had... well, he wasn't going to think about that now). 

"Having only a part of your strength is equal to having no strength at all. Your words are pure hypocrisy; you make me sick." 

Sano's rage was growing, and he wanted desperately to retort at the top of his lungs, to refute Saitou's contemptuous accusations... but he found he couldn't say -- or shout -- a single word. To begin with, Kenshin was still simply standing there, offering no defense... and though Sano loved him and could hardly bear to hear him insulted, he feared that silence. What did it mean? Did Kenshin not consider a response necessary? Was he trying to decide what was best to say? Or did he agree with the accusations? And if so, what would his answer be _then_? Would it be a verbal answer, or something more meaningful? If he concurred, what did that say about who he was? And why didn't Sano know what was going through his lover's head?! Dammit... he didn't, he couldn't understand any of this, and it frightened him. Which only made him more angry. 

And that was the other reason he couldn't find a word to say -- there was something about his anger, his typical response-to-fear-and-confusion irate state, that brought him closer to the answer he sought about Saitou. 

He needn't have worried about defending Kenshin; he'd forgotten there were others present willing to do so. "What are you talking about?!" Yahiko was demanding angrily. "Every time, 'cause Kenshin was there, nobody died!" 

Saitou nodded grimly, and replied with the same inscrutable scorn as before. "But tell me... how long will that last? How long can you trust luck to fill in the gap between your current strength and your potential?" The utter derision in his voice -- therein lay the answer, somewhere... "I thought you, Battousai, would understand merely by this example with Akamatsu, but as you said, ten years is long enough for someone to become rotten. This rurouni who does not kill is too comfortable with his pseudo-justice. How can the hitokiri Battousai protect without killing?" 

Fists clenched and twitched, but Sano was rooted to the floor where he'd stopped upon entering the room, his back to the door that nobody had yet remembered to close. Anger rose like a storm inside him -- his usual, familiar protection against the black (or, in this case, gold) unknown -- but because it was giving him his answer, he couldn't do a thing except ponder. 

"Aku Soku Zan -- this was the one truth that the Shinsengumi and the hitokiri shared. I can't stand to see what you've become." This statement provided Sano with the final piece of evidence he needed, as the tone it was spoken in was just slightly more scathing even than the rest of Saitou's words. The bitter drip of his voice contrasted harshly with the dry rasp of his sword leaving its sheath -- but still Sano could do nothing. 

"No matter what you think of my ideals, I will never kill again." The look on Saitou's face as Kenshin uttered this calm rebuttal only confirmed further what Sano had begun to believe -- and he could not move, perhaps because of this or perhaps in spite of it. 

For it was clear now, to Sano at least, that Saitou wore scorn just as Sano wore anger -- to protect himself from something he didn't want to feel, to hide that feeling from the rest of the world. It was not a falsified emotion, not a show... but it _was_ deliberately conjured to guard against something else. Nobody that didn't shield in such a manner could tell, Sano guessed, but even from this brief conversation that didn't involve him it seemed obvious. Perhaps that had been what he'd seen in Saitou's eyes the other day when... 

"Is that so? Then come," Saitou challenged. And what was he trying to hide? What was it he didn't want to feel? Sano thought his contempt increased tenfold as he added, "I deny everything you are." 

***

It was the same stance. Kenshin never forgot a technique that was shown to him, and this one he remembered particularly well. It was that straightforward stabbing move that could be modified into just about any swing after its commencement, like truth that could become a lie at any moment or perhaps even a lie that could become truth. And he was willing to meet it. He drew his own sword. 

"Are you going to involve your lover in this?" Saitou asked, making just the slightest gesture with his head. 

The words hit Kenshin like a blow, for he had... forgotten... that Sano was there. Sano, whom he _loved_ , whom he wanted to stay with for the rest of his life... he had _forgotten_ him. It hurt. He dared not turn around, lest Sano should realize this was the case. He feared it was too late. 

He stepped slowly away from the door and the two people behind him. 

"Kenshin..." Sano growled softly. 

Kenshin couldn't tell whether his tone was one of warning, of fear, of supplication, or something else. Why couldn't he tell? He'd been with Sano long enough that he could usually read everything from a single word... why didn't he know now what his lover was thinking?! "Sano, please stay back." His own voice sounded surprisingly calm, flat even, much like... it always had... back then... "This is inevitable." 

"But, fighting like this... you promised..." 

He'd forgotten Sano's tendency to read oaths into simple words or actions; Kenshin had never promised him anything. "It will be all right." He glanced over at Sano finally, now he was far enough away, hoping his words were enough to keep Sano out of the fight. But he couldn't tell. He might as well never have set eyes on his own lover before this, for all he could anticipate Sano's intentions. And the reason for that was... he was already looking through the eyes of a hitokiri: Sano, as a non-threat, was practically invisible. Which might be a good sign, as far as Sano's planned involvement in the upcoming battle, but... 

But now Kenshin was angry. 

How _dare_ Saitou have such an affect on him?! 

That carefully-locked-away part of himself should not be so easily, so quickly accessed by another; Kenshin should have a chance to fight it at the very least. He almost felt violated as that assassin's internal fire rose again within him and he clenched tighter at his sword hilt. He was already battling the desire to kill Saitou, to spatter blood all across the floor and walls of the dojo -- and the fight had not yet begun. He could not engage Saitou with that impulse in his veins... _could not_. 

But Saitou was not leaving him that option. 

The policeman charged in his first gatotsu stance, and Kenshin jumped to avoid the stab. The warring desires of slaughter and decency slowed him, however, and before he could move into a Ryuu Tsui Sen, Saitou had altered the trajectory of his blow and jumped upward to meet him. Kenshin barely managed to block, avoiding being impaled straight through the chest, but still felt his ribs grazed as the sword pierced his flesh on the right. Saitou twisted the blade to the right and slashed it out across Kenshin's chest in a burst of pain and blood, spinning to kick him in the stomach in the same movement. 

Kenshin fell to the floor, struggling within himself. The taste and smell of blood were exciting him dangerously; the desire to kill was growing. He got to his knees, then his feet, watching Saitou fall into his first stance again. As the wolf charged, Kenshin went forward to meet him, almost staggering as something twitched within him, urging him toward destruction. They engaged midway, vying until Saitou managed to get in a quick but forceful slash across Kenshin's chest, knocking him backward. Hitting the wall so hard he could hear plaster crack, holding his stomach with a grimace, Kenshin fought to stay upright. He... didn't want... to want... to kill him... but _that_ battle he was losing. Standing again, he really did stagger this time, making one last attempt to bring his enemy down before he himself was lost. Saitou was ready to meet him with a second-stance gatotsu; Kenshin slipped around behind him, but Saitou turned and kicked him in the face, knocking him away in another splash of blood. 

And suddenly everything was colored thus, deepening until there was only red and black as Kenshin flipped backward to land in a crouch some distance off, panting, staring at Saitou who seemed pleased and who charged in his second stance again. And Kenshin dodged to the left, blocked the slash that Saitou moved into, then ducked down beneath the level of Saitou's sword to spin around backward into a Ryuu Kan Sen. And there was harsh contact between blade and skull, a guttural cry, and Saitou was thrown through the wall. Certainly _that_ hurt, but unfortunately did not kill. 

Sword resheathed, ready for Battoujutsu, watching Saitou's second stance again, meeting its charge and forcing the other blade away to the right, feeling the heat between bodies drawn close together, then ducking beneath Saitou's sword and throwing it off entirely. Speeding forward low with a rising sweep, feeling the tension as Saitou blocks him again in a clash of metal and they're forced close to each other once more, an attempted blow from Saitou's right fist, and with evasion they're apart again. 

A jump into a half-formed Ryuu Tsui Sen that Saitou dodges, but push upward from the resulting crouch with a sweep that Saitou blocks, and suddenly Saitou is restraining his sword-hand and sweeping his own weapon at him simultaneously, but a high leap can dodge the swing and free the hand at the same moment, then charge forward again, I'm going to kill him, but it's blocked and now the heat is there again between two close bodies locked by flashing swords between until Saitou pulls back and swings downward but if I jump again I can dodge that as well as the next, onto the ceiling, sheathe the sword again, push off toward the wall, propel from there into an aerial Battoujutsu that he blocks on his right, so I roll forward through the air and push off another wall, spinning, regaining my bearings, stabbing at him, falling backward as he blocks and pushes me back, he's so close and the beautiful edge of that sword is near my cheek I'm going to kill him so I kick his face, flipping over and launching myself above his head backwards to land facing him as I resheathe my sword again, he isn't waiting but he's back in his first stance, which I meet with Battoujutsu and break his sword, so now we'll see who's going to die I'm going to kill him he's charging again the fool without a weapon block the broken hilt he throws at me blood from my left hand pain in my sword-hand his belt? sword falls to the left blows all over my chest and stomach behind me damn him jacket? can't breathe can't pry the thing off choking slam iron sheath into his chin jump tear away the jacket smells like cigarettes crouching panting going to kill him those eyes kill him love those eyes ready for the next stand kill he's aiming kill this is the end 

" _Stop!!_ " 

***

He'd never deluded himself into thinking he would walk into that dojo and make an impartial judgment of Himura's level of strength, but he hadn't expected it to go quite as far as it did. The moment he'd started to fight, all surroundings had shattered and they'd been lost in a void of heat and movement and the desire for one another's death that was far from any era but farthest from the Meiji. And on his part, it was weakness. He couldn't speak for Himura, but that battle was exactly what Saitou had been wanting for years -- to be able to fight with abandon and still be in danger of his life. He'd experienced nothing so thrilling since the Bakumatsu -- not in the Boshin wars and certainly not during his time with the police, even as a spy. But it was weakness. He was not here to sate his long-repressed desire, but rather to test the former Battousai's strength for more important matters. And he'd given in. 

And yet he couldn't regret it. 

He'd shown them -- shown them all -- what Himura was _really_ like -- shown that boy. That boy that thought he knew Himura so well, that was stupid enough to think his foolish existence was sufficient to feed the fire of a hitokiri's soul. Certainly Saitou had proven him wrong on both counts. Although why he felt so triumphant at the thought of having done so, he did not know. As if he cared what kinds of playmates Himura sought out these days. 

As if he'd _ever_ cared. 

He wasn't paying attention to the conversation going on around him; he'd barely even noticed the other woman was there in the room, didn't know when she'd entered. He was concentrating dually on the presence outside the window and his own thoughts. As he felt more than heard Akamatsu slip away, presumably to run to Shibumi with his whipped tail between his legs and his ears down (although hadn't Saitou _just_ finished saying Akamatsu could never be strong enough to merit the canine title?), the room came back into focus. He hadn't realized his unseeing eyes had been directed at the boy Sagara the entire time, but apparently they had. He wondered how long Sagara had been staring back at him the way he was now. 

"Hmph." He made the noise only to draw attention to himself as he bent and retrieved his jacket. Slinging the latter over his shoulder, he directed his following statement at Himura: "I'd love to stay and play, but I have real work to do. We'll finish this some other time." 

"Your life has been spared," Himura replied in that even, emotionless tone Saitou remembered so well. 

"Rather, yours has," Saitou replied with a smirk. These were the typical words of men whose battle has been prematurely terminated: meaningless noise. Only in actual combat could such things be determined. He continued toward the door. 

"Saitou!" 

Kawaji. Saitou probably wouldn't hate him so much tomorrow as he did now; at the moment he was still reeling internally from the abrupt withdrawal of his battle-drug that Kawaji's voice had caused, despising his short employer for dragging him back into this era that he loathed. He paused, resisting the urge to say something pointless and nasty to the little man, and decided what he _would_ say. Halting thus put Sagara immediately to his right, and before answering Kawaji's stern demand he turned his head briefly in that direction to give the boy a glance that if he'd ever told Sagara anything would have been an 'I told you so.' "Mission report," he finally stated succinctly: "Himura Kenshin is worthless. Himura Battousai may suffice. End report." And he stalked out the door. 

Oddly enough, as he walked away, replacing and buttoning his jacket and wiping the blood from his face with gloves he then folded and put in his pocket, he couldn't quite decide whether he'd succeeded or not. Obviously he'd done what he'd been assigned to do -- tested Himura's strength and determined whether or not the former assassin was suitable for the task Ookubo wanted to set him at -- but as for his own personal goals... he couldn't be sure whether he'd met them or not, as he wasn't entirely certain he even knew what they had been.


	4. The Beginnings(?) of Distraction

Sano was about ready to go into a rage and start throwing things. Every last little aspect of this situation made him nervous and unhappy, and his anger, as a response, was phenomenal. The only thing stopping him was the reflection that his shoulder, which already hurt like hell, would not stand for it. 

What had that look been for? _Any_ of those looks? Why had Saitou been looking at Sano anyway, if the bastard was so fixated on stabbing Kenshin to death? On taking Kenshin away...? (Sano was determinedly focusing all his anger on Saitou so as not to have to think about Kenshin at all.) Was Saitou maybe trying to rub in the fact that Sano didn't understand his eyes and whatever that nameless-but-familiar thing in them was trying to tell him? _Yeah, that'd be a **great** reason to stare at someone like they're your next meal._

And just who the hell _was_ Saitou, anyway?? Working for Ookubo and Kawaji and crap explained a couple of things, but not why the jerk had stabbed Sano through the shoulder or fucking _kissed_ him. He doubted _that_ had been part of Saitou's mission briefing. Then Saitou's whole demeanor, Sano thought, had been this understated cry of check-me-out-I-may-be-a-freak-but-I-can-kick-Battousai's-ass-I-am-so-cool, right down to the casual way he'd strolled out the door after informing Kenshin he'd be dealing with him later, then looked straight at Sano with that... that... that _look_. That look saying who-fucking-knew-what. Was it, _See how great I am?_ Or _I'll be dealing with **you** later, too?_ Or... 

Wait... 

Sano felt the blood drain from his face at his new thought. Was _that_ what Saitou wanted? In other words, was _he_ what Saitou wanted? That would explain why Saitou had obviously intended to kill Kenshin rather than just test him as Ookubo and Kawaji insisted had been the original idea... That would explain why Saitou had kissed Sano... That would explain the looks, probably... That would... not explain _"What does he see in you?"_

_I am so fucking confused..._

A sudden movement startled him into looking at Kenshin again, against his inclination, as his lover abruptly punched himself in the face, and it took Sano actual willpower not to step back in surprise. He just didn't want to think about... 

"I am not the only one involved in this," Kenshin said darkly as he raised his bloody face. "We will all hear what you have to say." 

_"...sessha hitori dewa gozaran..."_

A wave of heat ran through Sano at the sound of the words, and he stopped breathing entirely. No, he hadn't been thinking about Kenshin, but in reality... he'd been thinking quite a bit about Kenshin. And now it was like a physical sensation, the relief he felt at knowing that Kenshin, _his Kenshin_ , had returned. From the sharp intake of breath at his side, Kaoru had evidently noticed as well... but she, not being in love with the confusing redhead, couldn't possibly feel it the way Sano did. "Megumi-san?" she requested in a tone that, despite the tension of the scene, was almost calm. Sano wouldn't have been able to say anything calmly even if he'd wanted to try. 

Megumi nodded and hurried over to Kenshin. One look and with a shake of her head she said, "Come over here and sit down. This will take a minute." 

"Yahiko, will you find cushions for everyone?" Kaoru said. 

Sano was barely paying attention to the sudden air of business that had filled the room; he stepped after Kenshin as the latter went to have his wounds tended, knowing this interval would not be long and soon Ookubo would be saying what he'd come to say. And in that time, Sano wanted to -- _needed_ , actually, to hear Kenshin's voice again, talking just to him. He told himself it didn't matter what that voice was saying as long as it was speaking and it was his Kenshin, but he wasn't sure at all if that was true. 

***

It had all been a test, of course. There _was_ no deep, mysterious motive behind Saitou's behavior; he was following orders as usual, presumably for some good cause, probably something fair and rational Kenshin would hear about in a minute or two, something in the pursuit of the destruction of evil. Yes, it all made sense now. Kenshin laid it out carefully in his mind thus: 

Saitou had been assigned to seek Kenshin out. If he hadn't been, he wouldn't have, as he would have had no reason to do so. Saitou had a few points to make as part of this assignment, but no emotional involvement in any of them -- the points were related to whatever Ookubo and Kawaji wanted to use Kenshin for, undoubtedly something unpleasant and difficult. Saitou had striven to prove that Kenshin's friends were weak and he couldn't protect them, that Kenshin himself was too trusting and easygoing. Was too different from the way he had been. Yes, Saitou had worked very hard to demonstrate that. And even if the old days _had_ jumped up around them as they fought, that was just a natural result of such a battle -- it was still merely part of the test, the assignment. _Everything_ had been; it made sense. 

And then from the end of the battle until the moment he'd left the dojo, Saitou had looked at nothing... but... Sano... 

And all of Kenshin's neatly-organized reasoning was blown away, as if each step in the process were written on a slip of paper on the floor and the door had suddenly been opened. 

It meant nothing. 

It proved nothing. 

It _said nothing_ to either of them. 

Didn't it? 

Or had it meant something to Sano? 

It almost seemed like it had. 

Saitou hadn't appeared threatening, particularly. Smug, perhaps, and calculating -- Kenshin hadn't been able to read him. Had Sano? Why would Saitou look at Sano like that anyway? Kenshin was trying so hard to believe the only thing going through Saitou's head was the assignment, the duty in the name of justice. So why, when _Kenshin_ had been the one at whom were aimed the cutting words, _"I can't stand to see what you've become"_ \-- words obviously meant to goad him into anger so Saitou could fight him and carry out that same duty -- why did Saitou stare at _Sano_? 

It wasn't that Kenshin cared whether or not Saitou could stand it; it was just that the statement did seem to indicate _Kenshin_ was the focus of this drama. Why should Sano be a target? Especially when it had already been proven that Sano was weaker than both of them and therefore a relatively easy one? Saitou didn't know, and therefore could hardly have any grudge against or interest in Sano... as far as Kenshin could see, Sano's part in all of these dealings had ended the moment he hit the dojo floor the day Saitou attacked him. _Why_ would Saitou have been staring at him?? 

Kenshin was jolted into awareness of a question perhaps even more important by a hand on his shoulder that was not Megumi's: _Why_ , if he was so very worried about his lover, had he forgotten entirely Sano was there, sitting beside him? 

***

As far as Saitou knew (and he knew rather a lot, as when he'd become a spy for Kawaji he'd gained access to all sorts of new information sources), Himura, a disturbingly young man wielding a legendary kenjutsu style whose actual existence many doubted, had shown up out of nowhere in 1863 in Choushu's Kiheitai and become an assassin at Katsura Kogorou's request for the _specific purpose_ of using his skills to help build a new era in which the weak would no longer suffer. 

Perhaps some would object to such a portrait of one that killed in the shadows for a revolutionary group, but from the few existing accounts of those that had known him at the time, it was undoubtedly true. Not that Saitou needed any such proof: it had been evident to him from the first time he'd crossed blades with the hitokiri Battousai. Well, perhaps the _particulars_ of Himura's morale hadn't been evident: there was no way he could have read something so complex in another's eyes alone. But what _was_ obvious was conviction, whole-hearted devotion to a well-understood cause -- and that was admirable in and of itself. The accounts Saitou heard later regarding what, more exactly, Battousai believed had only strengthened his respect for his one-time enemy. Clearly Himura Kenshin, during the Bakumatsu at least, had been fighting for the good of Japan and its people using all his strength of body and will. 

And what was he now? 

Saitou didn't like to admit how often he'd wondered, during the past ten years, just what had happened to Himura at the commencement of the Meiji era. It was nothing unnatural to wonder, of course, about the fate of someone so interesting to so many, but after the first couple of years the curiosity really should have faded just as it had about the other few that had captured his interest during the war. What was there about Himura, after all, so much more intriguing than about any other young warrior from those days that fought with conviction and spirit? Well, other than that Himura could battle Saitou evenly and most of the rest hadn't even come close? 

At least that was still true of him, if nothing else was. 

The first report, given by the unflagging spy he'd set to watch Himura from the moment the former Battousai set foot in Tokyo, had been a surprise. Subsequent reports had been dismaying. Actually, Saitou had not really believed them. The man these accounts represented was sloppy, passive, acquiescent -- it could not be the same he had known. But now he had no choice but to believe. Now he'd been informed definitively that ten years was enough time to change someone completely. He wasn't sure why it bothered him so much. 

But was it really a change? Had Himura really transformed into something nearly unrecognizable, or was this rurouni merely an aggravating and hopefully temporary façade? Did Saitou hope, as it really seemed he did despite the indifference he continually declared to himself, that the latter was true? Presumably the answer to these questions would not be long in coming to light. 

Saitou assumed the reason he cared was because there were so few people left that he'd known at all during the war, even fewer he'd respected, and he would like to understand what had happened to this one -- whether he could continue to respect him, or whether he would be forced to add him to the ever-growing ranks of those he utterly scorned, on which he was often tempted simply to list 'mankind as a whole' and be done with it. But even given that sort of understandable curiosity, this kind of musing seemed slightly... no, no, it wasn't worth that title. He liked to see, to know and understand what was going on around him, down to minor details, but that didn't make him _obsessive_. Really, it was just the week thing that was bothering him. 

Either Himura was still, underneath the fluffy exterior of this ridiculous decade, the precise and steadfast warrior he had once been; or he was, in spite of the strength of purpose with which he'd once burned, truly a lost and faded soul doomed to die some obscure death unworthy of his former status. The offer of a week to such a man was pointless. 

The hitokiri would not need a week to accept the task. 

The rurouni could take a year and still be coming up with excuses not to go. 

And Saitou should not care so damned much either way. Why should those seven days seem like such a long time to wait?


	5. Other Beginnings

The next few days were not pleasant. 

Kaoru was in a bad mood in general due to recent events, and therefore when Megumi came over the two of them fought more than ever. Not that Megumi was in a particularly good mood herself. Yahiko had been pestering Sano ever since that day to give him the details of his relationship with Kenshin, about which the kid hadn't known until Saitou'd had to go and refer to Sano as Kenshin's lover in front of him. And Yahiko was too young to hear details like that, but too persistent to let the subject drop. And as for Kenshin... Kenshin was spending a lot of solitary time, among chores and shopping trips, in his secluded bamboo practice-hole. 

He didn't exactly _say_ he didn't want Sano around, but Sano, with all the willful irritation an insecure lover can muster, assumed. And as his shoulder still hurt, he spent most of his own time lying around in Kenshin's room or just outside it, dozing or thinking. Mostly thinking. Kaoru, who hated it when Sano stayed at the dojo for extended periods of time and seemed in her annoyance to have forgotten he was still wounded, presumed him sleeping -- and truly he would have preferred to be. He abhorred trying to work things out in his head, because they only seemed to get more twisted, and as he got deeper and deeper inside his own confused mind he just got more and more angry. 

If there was anything worse than the confusion, it was this tense monotony. Kenshin made no sign, whenever he returned from his meditative outings, that he'd chosen one way or another. Sano didn't care what Kenshin chose, as long as Kenshin was still Kenshin, but he would have liked to know what was going on under that red-thatched roof. Not knowing was surely as bad as whatever Kenshin eventually decided. 

And he still had another four days of this to deal with. 

Rather than in or near Kenshin's room as he mostly had been for the last seventy-two hours, he was lying now on the front porch of the dojo. Actually, it seemed he'd gravitated slowly in that direction from day to day, or even nap to nap. It took him a while to notice, and when he did, he sat up and stared. He didn't like to think he was drawn toward the as-yet-unpatched hole in the wall, but that was where he seemed to have stopped. 

And he knew why he'd awakened, this time: he felt something. He didn't always know what people were about to do the way Kenshin did, but he damn well knew when there was an enemy hanging around outside the dojo walls. He jumped up, ignoring the pain the action occasioned, and crossed the yard. He flung open the doors with a scowl and one clenched fist, and stopped short. 

Any enemy but this he had been ready for. Now he didn't know what to do. 

***

Kenshin hadn't been able to decide whether to walk up to Saitou and ask what he wanted, or to ignore him and enter the yard a different way. The choice was taken out of his hands, however, when Sano burst out the front doors ready to do battle and stopped short when he saw who his enemy was. 

"Calm down, boy; I'm not here to see you." Saitou sounded unexpectedly amused. Kenshin would have liked to see his face, but if he moved any closer Saitou would certainly realize he was there. Perhaps he already knew. 

"You weren't the first time either." Sano, on the other hand, sounded agitated -- and for good reason, Kenshin supposed. He could feel his lover shifting into a more solid combative stance. 

"Is it my fault you spend your entire life lying around on someone else's porch?" The sound of a match striking accompanied this question: Saitou remained casual. 

"Shut up!" Sano growled. "Just tell me what you're doing here!" 

"You are aware that shutting up and telling you anything are mutually exclusive?" 

"Tell me what you fucking want before I kick your ass!" Sano was becoming more and more angry and disturbed; he probably thought Saitou once again had some violent intention here at the dojo. Kenshin knew better: if Saitou intended violence, he would already have carried it out and would not be wasting time talking with Sano. Still, Kenshin couldn't help being a little worried. Why _was_ Saitou talking with Sano like this, casually but for Sano's high level of tension? 

"Indeed, what _do_ I want?" 

"What are you staring at, you psychopath?" Kenshin was startled at this demand, brows lowering at its implications. Saitou seemed to stare at Sano quite a bit, and if that meant what he thought it might... The idea bothered him, more than he would guess it should. "Hey, cut it the hell out! Like I'm some shunga or something..." Sano obviously didn't much like the attention either. Kenshin found himself thinking at the same moment both that he should be relieved at this and that to feel so would be an insult to his lover. 

He felt similarly about Saitou's scorn-laden reply: "What makes you think you look that good?" 

Now Sano was angry again, and, although the uncertainty wasn't entirely gone from his voice, it had diminished quite a bit. "All right, just why the fuck are you here?" 

"To talk to Himura, if you must know," Saitou answered easily, adding, "though it's hardly any of your business." 

"Listen up, bastard: it _is_ my business if it has to do with Kenshin!" Here was Sano's typical tone of righteous indignation, but with an added depth to it of whose nature Kenshin could not quite be sure. 

"Is it _really_?" Had Saitou picked up on that extra edge to the tone as well, and understood it better than Kenshin had? He seemed to know exactly what to say to render Sano speechless. And that question... Kenshin didn't like this. Not at all. What did Saitou think he knew? No, what _did_ Saitou know, that he could use to make Sano so uncomfortable with just a few words? Actually, Kenshin had his guesses... and he didn't want to think about them. 

He moved forward, stepping around the corner. "What do you want, Saitou?" 

Saitou was already looking in his direction. "Are you going to Kyoto?" he asked. 

"Thought your part in that shit was just trying to kill everyone." Sano, who had obviously found his voice again, moved to stand next to Kenshin even as Kenshin took his stolid place before the open door. 

"Then you have been misinformed on several counts." Saitou did not even remove his eyes from Kenshin as he said this, almost as if Sano's presence didn't matter anymore. 

"Ookubo isn't expecting my reply for two more days," Kenshin said calmly. 

"I'm asking now, out of curiosity," Saitou returned just as calmly. There was no challenge in his words. 

"I have not made my decision yet," Kenshin said after a moment, not pleased with how much he found himself inexplicably shaken by the question. Why did Saitou want to know? Surely, as Sano said, his involvement in the whole affair was over? 

Saitou frowned. "Putting it off, are you?" 

Kenshin disliked the heavy scorn in the tall man's voice. "No," he replied firmly, "debating possibilities." 

Saitou stared down at him wordlessly, and Kenshin wondered, not for the first time, what was going on behind those metallic eyes. He would instantly have been able to tell if Saitou intended something other than standing there levelly meeting his gaze, but as to what the wolf was _thinking_... Finally with a sneer, Saitou took a drag on his cigarette and turned. 

Sano let out an angry breath as the police officer began to walk away. "What the hell are _you_ so worried about?!" he shouted after Saitou a moment later. "Bastard, like it has anything to do with you!" His volume was fading as he added, "Like Kenshin won't do the right thing..." 

Kenshin looked at him in surprise. "Sano..." 

"Sorry," Sano grumbled. "I just can't stand him looking at you like that. Who does he fucking think he is?" 

How was it Sano could assign _any_ interpretation to that unreadable expression? Let alone _that_ interpretation? And then, if Sano was so angry, why didn't he act as he usually did and try to fight Saitou? Kenshin didn't think for one moment Sano was learning any self-preserving restraint... perhaps the younger man saw something else in Saitou that Kenshin could not? The thought was unaccountably disturbing. "Come inside," Kenshin urged, taking Sano's hand and moving through the doorway, away from Saitou and the mystery he presented. 

Because it didn't matter. 

It didn't matter what Saitou was thinking or feeling, or who knew about it or how they knew. 

It just wasn't important. 

***

Ookubo's murder was not much of a surprise to Saitou. He wasn't exactly thrilled it had happened, but couldn't exactly say he hadn't seen it coming some time in the indefinite future, either -- especially given the way Ookubo liked to run around without an escort of any kind. No, not much of a surprise. 

He wasn't _thrilled_... it was terrible news... he wished he could have prevented it... but he wasn't torn to pieces over it either. Because he hadn't seen that look in Himura's eyes -- that absolute determination fueled by some flame within that could not be extinguished -- in a number of years he didn't like to count... and it was the knowledge Ookubo had been assassinated by some agent of Shishio's that had inspired it. Whether Himura's mind had been changed at the last moment or his resolve merely strengthened, the former Battousai was going to Kyoto. 

Himura's little troupe of friends, though... that was a different story. Saitou had no idea whether Himura had really understood his demonstration or not. And even if the point had gotten across to _him_ , it was too much to hope that the headstrong Sagara would remain in Tokyo, regardless of what Himura chose to do. The other fools were mostly directionless without Himura around, so Saitou didn't worry as much about them, but Sagara was likely to be a problem. A problem Saitou was almost looking forward to taking care of, although he didn't quite know why. Probably because the boy was irritating. 

The best way to find out how Himura planned to deal with those friends of his was to keep a close eye on him until the rurouni left the city, and as Saitou had very little business remaining in Tokyo at the moment, he could easily make that his first priority. Therefore, as soon as he could get away from Kawaji, he discreetly made his way to the Kamiya dojo to find out what he wanted to know.


	6. Fallout

Kenshin had been gone _all day_. 

It seemed so cold out. Unseasonable. Sano frowned. 

It couldn't take this long, could it? Unless... but, yeah, right. Seriously, Kenshin certainly wasn't going to _accept_ this stupid assignment. So all he would have needed to do was find Ookubo and explain he wasn't going. Couldn't take more than a couple hours at the most, no matter how much the old guy argued. Kenshin should have been back long before this. 

It wasn't really actually all that cold out, now he thought about it. It just felt that way, a little bit. He went inside, into Kenshin's room, and sat down, staring at the door. 

All right, so maybe he was worried. Kenshin and his damned sense of responsibility... As if this Shishio thing were _his_ fault in any way, shape, or form. As if he had _any_ obligation whatsoever to go to Kyoto and clean up the damn government's mess. 

But, no. There was just no way. Because, no matter how Kenshin felt about the issue, the thing involved _killing_ , and that wasn't Kenshin. Not anymore. And Kenshin would never, never go back to those days. 

Not even with some guy around who seemed to want to pull him back. Some guy with really haunting eyes and... 

Sano got up and left the room again. He didn't know what he'd been thinking; it wasn't cold, it was hot. And it was way too stuffy in there. He sat outside on the porch and stared absently into the twilight. 

But what if... 

No way. 

He clenched a fist and slammed it down into the wood beneath him. He would really love to continue reassuring himself that his rurouni wasn't going anywhere, but he couldn't keep up lying to himself much longer. Because in the last little while he'd come to realize just how much he _didn't_ know about Kenshin and just how likely it was he could be mistaken about his lover's intentions and, more frighteningly, the effect that the past could have on the former assassin. The truth was that he _just didn't know_ what conclusion had been the end of Kenshin's week's musings. Kenshin hadn't confided in him, not even with the smallest hint. 

It hurt, and he wasn't reluctant to admit it. But even worse was this inescapable fear. Something important like this, and Kenshin didn't say one word of his thoughts or plans to his lover... It made Sano wonder... how much did he _really_ mean to Kenshin? Before this thing had started, he'd really been beginning to think Kenshin loved him. _Would_ love him after not too long, at any rate. But now that he began to rethink the equation of Sano plus Kenshin, the answer was coming to something more like _diversion_ than _love_ \-- something useful that would take up time until Kenshin's past came back to claim him. Until _he_... 

"Mother _fucker_ , I am _not_ gonna start thinking like that," Sano growled, standing up abruptly. He went back into Kenshin's room. The wind out here was a little chilly anyway. 

He trusted Kenshin. He believed in Kenshin. He _loved_ Kenshin. He didn't sit around thinking stupid, traitorous, faithless, jealous, irrational thoughts about Kenshin. 

But Kenshin had been gone _all day_. 

Sano tensed abruptly as he heard footsteps outside. He was up and bounding toward the door in an instant, but before his hand reached it he realized it couldn't be Kenshin. Too much weight, too much height. For all Kenshin sometimes looked and sounded really girly, he didn't walk like a woman. Certainly not one that tall. Megumi, Sano guessed, coming to gossip with Kaoru. 

To his credit, he didn't go _straight_ to sleep after he'd unrolled Kenshin's futon and thrown himself down onto it -- he lay around reflecting that love had to be more than just a word when the combination of uncertainty and an absent lover's scent could make a heart hurt so desperately. Could drive someone that hadn't cried in ten years so perilously close to tears. 

***

It had taken him nearly an hour to come up with the words. Granted, that deliberation had been interspersed with contemplation on other subjects, so it might not have been such a lengthy process had he been undistracted. But even hearing the voice of the person that had murdered Ookubo had not taken his mind entirely from the difficult matter. 

No matter what he said, it was going to upset Sano, so to choose what would hurt his lover least had been the dilemma. He hoped he'd gotten it right, but he wouldn't know until he next saw Sano. And when that would be he did not know; he was on his way to Kyoto now, and had no idea how long he would remain there. 

There hadn't been anything he'd wanted to take with him: he'd spent what few yen he had on some food for the journey, and a decade as a wanderer had acclimated him to owning very little. Besides, Sano had been asleep in his bedroom, and although Kenshin could move as quietly as any spy, he just couldn't risk his lover awakening. So he'd slid his note through the crack in the door and departed. 

He was glad it was summer. He was taking any comfort he could get at this point, after all, and the thought of how much worse this would have been had it occurred in winter... well, it didn't really do anything for him. But at some point it might. 

The others, he felt sure, would forgive him. Kaoru and Megumi had each other, whether they knew it or not (and he was fairly certain they still thought of each other only as fellow members of the Women-Kenshin-Doesn't-Want Club); and though they might be outraged at first, Megumi's sense and Kaoru's activity would soon help them both recover. And Yahiko admired him too blindly to be angry at him for long. Beyond that, even if they all understood he'd left alone for their protection, they would not hold it against him. 

Sano, on the other hand... 

Kenshin wouldn't really _want_ Sano calmly to accept that he wasn't strong enough to accompany the rurouni on this dangerous venture; that just wouldn't be Sano, and so compliant a lover would not appeal to Kenshin. But the concept was going to hurt him more than Kenshin could bear to consider. It was too much to hope Sano wouldn't eventually figure it out, too (and, once again, Kenshin wouldn't really want him not to), although the note certainly hadn't elaborated on it; he could only hope Sano would not hate him for it. 

His footsteps seemed difficult, somehow, as if the very act of walking had become a chore. He had to smile a little, wryly, at his predicament in general: he'd left his friends and lover, hurt them, in order to accept the request of a murdered man to do something he didn't want to do and had, in fact, sworn he would never do again. And where was the benefit? 

Well, certainly he would be aiding the country, fulfilling his own sense of responsibility, doing in part what he had dedicated himself to doing when he took up his sakabatou -- and that had to be enough. But he didn't feel it. And the thought that there might be one or two other rewards, which he probably didn't want any more than he wanted the assignment in the first place, was vaguely disturbing. No, he didn't even want to _think_ about that... but the alternative was thinking about Sano, and there was too much heartache associated with those thoughts. So what could he think about, on this long and lonely walk? 

The weather was always a good topic. 

He reflected, most steadfastly, that it would have been a much finer day out if this chilly wind would stop. 

***

Saitou was now even more curious than before, and it annoyed him because he'd rather not be curious at all. He just couldn't help wondering what Sagara's response to Himura's note would be -- not to mention what that note said -- and it irritated him that he cared so much. He could probably have rationalized that he needed to know what message Himura had left and see first-hand the boy's reaction to it the better to plan what he should do and say to keep Sagara from following Battousai all over creation... but the fact was simply that he was curious, and he wasn't bothering to deny it. 

The problem, for all of that, was that he really had no desire to sit around outside the dojo waiting for Sagara to wake up and find Himura's message. And the problem with _that_ was that he had nothing better to do. Dealing with Himura's stubborn lover was Saitou's final task in Tokyo, after all. But though he wanted to make sure he did it right, he didn't want to waste much time on it. Still, he didn't think walking into Himura's bedroom and kicking Sagara awake in order to tell him he couldn't go to Kyoto would be quite as effective as waiting and holding a slightly more conventional conversation with the boy. So he waited. 

All night. 

After this Shishio thing was over, he was going to sleep for a week. 

The Kamiya girl and the child were up long before Sagara ever stirred, and even the doctor woman found her way to the dojo relatively early. As Himura hadn't spoken to any of them the previous evening, they were all anxious to know the outcome of yesterday's events, and kept walking past Himura's bedroom door apparently in the hopes someone would emerge from it if they made enough noise... 

_Kenshin usually doesn't sleep this late, but maybe he had a rough night, or maybe Sanosuke kept him up, giggle giggle, or maybe he isn't in there at all, but someone's obviously in there, it might be Sanosuke, should we knock? that would be too rude, but what if we were bringing him breakfast? maybe he's thinking and doesn't want to be disturbed, he does that sometimes, what do you think he said?_ and so on and on and on. How did Himura _stand_ them? 

Saitou was getting impatient. After battle or a long stint without rest it would make sense, but how could any ordinary person sleep this late? Especially in the middle of something this important to him? Granted, Saitou couldn't exactly think of Sagara as an ordinary person anymore... the kid was strong and beautiful enough to have caught Himura's attention, although whether that could possibly be anything more than a purely sexual relationship Saitou doubted. Still, how _could_ the boy sleep so long?? 

There was always the possibility that Sagara had already awakened and read the thing and was sitting in there considering it or something, but Saitou was counting on an initial reaction explosive enough not to miss. Thoughtfulness didn't really fit with what he'd seen of Sagara so far, let alone the reports he'd been given before that. 

He was partially correct. Around noon Sagara finally appeared, flinging the door open so hard it bounced and sprang from its track and fell askew. In the boy's free hand was clenched, crumpled, what must be Himura's note, but the expression on his face was not what Saitou had expected. There was anger in it, and some pain, yes, but more than that some kind of confused look neither pleased nor unhappy. What did that damned note say? 

This was very irritating. Saitou had sat around all night waiting for an entertainment, not for the stupid boy to be completely ignorant of what he was feeling. And now the officer had to go talk to him like that... Sagara was _really_ an idiot. It was vaguely disappointing to think Himura had such poor taste -- but then, as before, it was certainly just a temporary, casual arrangement for which he could more easily be forgiven; the physical attraction, after all, Saitou could readily understand (although when he'd come to that conclusion he wasn't quite sure). 

In bursting from the room, Sagara had startled the passing doctor woman into screaming, which in turn had brought the Kamiya girl running outside, but the kenkaya pushed past them both without a word as if he were only half conscious of their presence. 

"Sanosuke!" they both protested, but, seeing they were being ignored, turned in synchronization toward Himura's room. The boy, who'd obviously seen them after all and evidently knew they would seek answers from him when they found the chamber empty, took off at a run the moment their backs were to him, and was out the main doors of the dojo before they'd turned again. 

Saitou followed, determined to have his questions answered and the remainder of his Tokyo duties carried out within the hour.


	7. Confrontation, Confession

He wanted to tear the damn thing up, wanted to burn it, wanted to throw it in the river where the ink would bleed away and the paper would wash downstream out of his sight forever. And he wanted to keep squeezing it and never let go, wanted to take a needle and sew it into the skin just above his heart, wanted to frame it and hang it somewhere where he'd see it every day when he awoke. He wanted to kiss it, but he was afraid in doing so he might rip it to shreds with his teeth. He wanted to grind it into the dust with his heel and walk away, but he knew he would only turn around and pick it up and hug it and apologize to it, and then it would be difficult to get the dirt off.

He wanted to stop being ridiculous, but he really had no choice.

He had no idea what he was thinking or feeling, or where he was going or what he was planning. He was so angry, he wanted to track Kenshin down and punch him in the face. Or shake the little guy and demand just why the hell he'd thought Sano needed to suffer like this. He was so happy, he wanted to fly after Kenshin and kiss him halfway to death. Or talk to him, tell him everything, anything he could think of, all his secrets and stories and thoughts and ambitions and _anything_ , just because he wanted to share himself. Tell him he loved him. But not until after he hit him, to let him know how much he was hurting. Or kissed him, to let him know how much he missed him already.

All right, so he did have _some_ idea what he was thinking and feeling and where he was going and what he was planning. He wanted to see Kenshin. He wasn't staying here. He was going to Kyoto. But what he would say to his lover once he found him... about _that_ he really had no idea.

To Kyoto... He would need traveling food, and that meant money. And since he'd just annoyed Kaoru and Megumi, no way was he going back to the dojo or to the clinic. Besides, they would want to know how he knew Kenshin was gone, and that would bring up the note, and then they'd demand he tell them what it said, and then _they_ would be the ones annoying _him_ , and they'd probably want to go with, and... no, that just wasn't an option. He would never, never, never show that horrible note to another living soul. It was the treasure of his heart, and not for anyone else's eyes.

Katsu was his best option. Katsu would lend (give) him money without asking questions. Well, Katsu probably wouldn't need to ask questions. Ever since he'd started the whole newspaper thing, he _knew everything_ , and he would probably take one look at Sano and say, _"You're going to Kyoto after Himura, aren't you? Do you need money?"_

The problem was that Sano had been walking randomly through town without looking where he was going, and was now far from Katsu's apartment. And although it would be quicker just to keep on the way he was going and leave the city right now, he knew he shouldn't depart without some supplies. He forced himself to stop and consider. Trekking all the way to Katsu's apartment before heading out would make visiting his own only a small detour, so there was no excuse not to pack a couple of things. He could still be out of here in a couple of hours, which amount of time couldn't possibly make any real difference except to his impatient mind. So that's what he would do. He turned, pleased with himself for being reasonable.

"Shit!" This wasn't really in response to anything specific, just an exclamation of surprise at finding he was not alone. "Fucker!" This one was aimed more specifically. "How long've you been following me?"

"Longer than anyone should be able to follow someone else without being noticed," Saitou replied dryly. "But I suppose the usual rules of attentiveness and sense don't apply to you, do they?"

"Shut the hell up. What do you want this time? Shouldn't you be off to Kyoto anyway? Got big murder plans and shit to take care of, don't you?"

"I believe I've already explained that if I shut up I can't answer your questions. You'll have to choose one or the other."

Sano growled, clenching the paper in his hand more tightly. "You think this is all going great, don't you? You think everything's worked out just exactly how you wanted it."

Saitou nodded once, smiling slightly, but Sano could see the heavy scorn in his eyes. What emotion was Saitou repressing that he had to... well, Sano shouldn't really try to figure that kind of thing out. First of all, he could have been wrong with that hypothesis he'd made back in the dojo a week ago and now be looking for something that wasn't there. Secondly, he didn't want to stand here staring into Saitou's eyes puzzling over scorn and repression when Kenshin was somewhere waiting to be punched in the face and kissed half to death. Third, he hated Saitou anyway, so what the hell did he care how scornful the bastard was?

But the half smirk was beginning to enrage him, so he finally growled out, "Listen to me, you freaky-eyed jerk: no matter what you think, just 'cause Kenshin's going to Kyoto doesn't mean he's gonna kill anyone."

"I suppose you're going to stop him." Saitou's tone was still threateningly casual, but he wasn't fooling Sano.

"No, dumbass, he doesn't need anyone to stop him! He's strong enough to keep his own promises." _Except for the one about not wandering off without me_ , an unexpected infidel thought interjected.

"Promises? He promised _you_ he wouldn't kill Shishio?"

Sano didn't quite know what to make of this question. "He didn't have to... I already knew... that's just how he lives..."

Saitou's smirk grew. "So you have nothing to hold him to."

Sano wasn't sure why he was even still standing here discussing this kind of topic with this kind of man... maybe it was because he couldn't bear anyone speaking badly of Kenshin, or maybe just because Saitou seemed to be playing off his own specific worries and Sano wasn't going to take it. Either way, he demanded angrily, "Do you know anything about having a normal life, or do you just run around stabbing people all the time? Sometimes people promise you things without saying it, you know? Just by being a certain way and getting close to you. And then you can hold them to that even if they've never said a word about it. But I guess you wouldn't know about shit like that, would you?"

The older man was contemplating him now with undisguised disdain, and what did it mean? "And if the rurouni you know is only a hiatus, a step out of his regular lifestyle?"

Sano glared, but truthfully, when this was exactly what he'd been worrying about lately, Saitou's bringing it up did more to frighten than anger him. "But for me--" he began, but Saitou interrupted him:

"What makes you think you're worth a second thought when it comes to what direction he decides his life is going?"

It stung about twice as much as Sano would have expected. Illogical as it was, he didn't think it could have hurt all that much more even if Kenshin himself had said it. But at the same time, it infuriated him to the point where he wasn't even sure what he did next. It felt as if he was trying to punch Saitou, but he found after a moment that he'd shoved Kenshin's note into the other man's face. " _That_ fucking does," he growled. "Read it, asshole, and just try to say that again."

Saitou took the crumpled message between two fingers, smoothed it halfway out with two more, and scanned it briefly before handing it back. "Ahou."

Sano snatched it, bristling. "What?!"

"You let a few words on a piece of paper blind you... you really can't see the reason he left you behind, can you?"

"He said it right there, dipshit," Sano retorted. But this entire conversation was leaving him with a dreadful sinking feeling, as if there were a lot of things out of his control and Saitou knew it.

With a short, derisive laugh Saitou replied, "Even if he _hasn't_ abandoned you in order to return to the way he once was without your interference, it's obvious he doesn't want you around because you're a liability to him."

Sano stared, dumbstruck. He was a... But Saitou couldn't possibly... But it made sense... And Kenshin would never say something like that, might even say something _else_ to lead Sano away from the idea...

As Sano stood stunned, Saitou continued. "The first rule in any fight is to know your opponent's weak points. If you were to go to Kyoto, Shishio would immediately find a way to use you. Battousai knows he can't protect you; I showed him that. _That's_ why he left you here."

The scales were tipping heavily toward punching Kenshin rather than kissing him, although at the moment Sano could do nothing but stand perfectly still waiting for the first wave of pain to subside. He wasn't really seeing anything in front of him, only Kenshin's face and the question of how he felt about it. But as things began slowly to come into focus around him, it was extremely irritating to find Saitou still standing there, silent and staring. He frowned, and in a sudden movement pushed past the other man and started walking swiftly away.

"Where are you going?" Saitou asked.

"Where do you _think_ I'm going, bastard?" Sano stopped and glanced back; Saitou had not moved. "I'm going to Kyoto to hit Kenshin. Got a problem with that?"

"Kyoto is the other way," Saitou replied mildly, walking toward Sano with calm purpose. "And, yes, I do have a problem with it. I can't have an amateur like you underfoot; this is too important for you to get in the way."

Sano turned to face Saitou, eyes blazing with the rage these words had awakened. "I've had about enough of you," he snarled. "I'm going to Kyoto whether you like it or not!" And he hurled himself at his enemy to prove his point with his fists.

But Saitou dodged the blow, and, in a movement that seemed to indicate he'd been ready to fight all along despite his casual demeanor, slammed his own gloved fist into Sano's exposed underarm, seized the wrist that sailed past him, and used the intended strike's momentum to throw Sano dizzyingly to the ground.

The disorientation of this move did not distract Sano from the agonizing sensation of barely-healed flesh ripping open and blood abruptly soaking the gi Kenshin had _just_ washed and mended for him. By the time he hit the ground, though, the anger was blocking out any other pain -- until Saitou's heel ground down on his torn shoulder and pain took over again for a moment. Then anger regained the upper hand as the bastard stepped back and spoke. "You see how easily your weakness is used against you. Do what's best for everyone and stay here."

Sano staggered to his feet. The battle between anger and pain within him continued, but the unbeatable pain -- the one that wasn't physical -- was returning with new force and threatening to overwhelm all. Weakness... Was he really...? He just... No, it seemed his rage still had a chance, as he felt it surge up again and break over him, sending him hurtling forward a second time. And even though Saitou was his target, some of the anger was directed at Kenshin, giving Sano new resolve.

Saitou blocked the punch with raised arms, and, although he skidded back, it didn't seem to have affected his balance. Evidently, however, his composure was slowly wearing away. "What is this going to prove?" he wondered in obvious annoyance as Sano postured for combat. "Especially when I've already beaten you once?"

"You can't say that," Sano returned in a growl. "You didn't fight fair."

Saitou glowered. After a moment he reached down and lifted his sheathed sword out of its holster on his belt and tossed it aside. "You won't have that excuse this time. If I use your own sorry way of fighting to beat you, you'll see what your own limitations are whether you like it or not."

"You'll never make me think I'm anyone's fucking weakness," Sano replied as he charged. Although he wasn't sure he believed it.

At the moment, much as he would like to do some serious damage to Saitou, what he really wanted was for the jerk to back off so he could go to Kyoto without any trouble. So all he needed was to prove he was stronger than Saitou thought, that he had some tricks (fair tricks!) up his sleeve that would ensure he was not a liability. So he showcased his new idea, one he'd actually formulated while watching Saitou fight Kenshin: he laid into the man with a seemingly endless barrage of tight punches, forcing Saitou to stay entirely on the defensive (if he didn't want his ribs pummeled into his lungs) and never giving him a chance to get in a hit of his own. A messy technique, but effective.

Or so he'd thought. But he found, as he fell back slightly to observe the effects of the prolonged attack, that his blows didn't seem to have connected. Saitou would have nicely bruised forearms from blocking them all, but that would be the sole damage. Sano could only stare.

Saitou's smirk was heavy with contempt, but also rather irritated. "You still don't get it, do you?" He lowered his arms, the sleeves over which were shredded from elbow to wrist, and indeed he did not seem to have taken a single hit. "You may be considered strong in your little Tokyo fighting circles, but the Kyoto we're talking about is a different world. Compared to Battousai and me you're nothing but a child."

Sano's fists clenched again, but the depth of his ire was not so great as it had been. It was appalling, the way Saitou said 'Battousai.' Sano had heard Kenshin's enemies say the old assassin's name before, and of course he'd heard Saitou speak it both to Kenshin and when discussing Kenshin with Sano... but when mentioning him so casually like this, it was different from anything Sano had ever heard. Especially given the context, it sounded so _familiar_ , so _knowledgeable_... as if Saitou were infinitely accustomed to speaking that name as well as perfectly justified in passing judgment on that man.

"That's not his name anymore," Sano said tensely, trying not to seem illogically defensive. Saitou started to make some undoubtedly smart reply, but Sano immediately continued, loath to listen. "And even if he _did_ decide to start killing people again, it _still_ wouldn't be his name because the war's been over for ten fucking years and he couldn't go back to that time even if he wanted to."

A brief -- barely momentary -- flicker of contemplation passed through the yellow eyes before Saitou replied, "Even so, you're nowhere near his level. Kyoto is no place for you."

Sano's only response was to ready himself to fight again.

"You don't know when to give up," Saitou remarked darkly, and attacked.

Sano gritted his teeth and struggled just to keep his balance as Saitou mimicked his move from a few moments before -- copying it perfectly except that he connected nearly every time. It didn't make any sense! The blows were the same speed, coming at Sano with the same strength, but he was lucky if he could block one out of four. What was the difference?

It didn't take Saitou long to knock Sano to the ground again, this time with a painfully shocking hit to the jaw that wrenched his neck and sent paralyzing tremors through his entire body. Of course Sano immediately struggled to rise, but just at first he couldn't find anything like balance.

"Do you understand yet?" Saitou was saying. "Even at your own game, you can't win. Shishio is going to be playing something completely different; if you go, you'll jeopardize the entire operation and be killed."

Perhaps it was the mixture of determination and rage flooding him that helped Sano finally stand. Saitou looked annoyed as the former kenkaya steadied himself and declared, "I'm going to Kyoto." His tone was surprisingly calm, the words far more level than any he'd yet used as he added, "No matter what you or anyone else says."

Saitou frowned, his eyes narrowing. "Give up." There was a chilling finality to the statement, and as he made it he took what looked like a gatotsu stance without a sword. "You can barely stay standing." Sano returned the dour expression, silently still and challenging. "It doesn't matter how stubbornly you keep this up; you're still just an inexperienced child."

This was not a blow Sano could afford to take, and he knew it, but not until the last possible moment did he see any way out of it. Then as Saitou's fist was about to meet his face, he slammed his own fists together with Saitou's arm between them, applying all the force he could without knocking himself over. And it worked: Saitou was stopped mid-charge, staring surprised at Sano. There was a long moment of silence during which a slow, dark, triumphant smile spread over Sano's face. "This inexperienced child could break your arm right now," he finally said. "What do you think of that?"

"Kisama..." Saitou, for the first time, really looked like he'd been thrown for a loop. And this helped Sano find the words he needed.

"You keep saying I'm nothing compared to you and Kenshin, but so what? You guys didn't start out that strong, or get like that just overnight... you had a war and then ten years to practice and get better and crap. But that doesn't mean everyone who hasn't had that kind of experience is a weakling. I may have a long way to go, but that doesn't mean I ain't at a pretty good place right now."

Saitou's expression had gone back to its usual sneer, but he made a frustrated sound. Sano thought he was going to say something, but instead the older man caught him unexpectedly with a right hook that knocked Sano away. "I can see I'm wasting my time with you. Go, then, if you're so determined to get yourself killed."

"I am _not_ gonna 'get myself killed!'" Sano retorted, watching irately as Saitou turned and started to walk away.

Saitou looked over his shoulder. "A fool who thinks he's strong and doesn't know the first thing about defense isn't going to survive long."

Sano kept his eyes on Saitou's back until the other man was out of sight, and he found he was trembling. Possibly with pain, but he doubted it, as that sensation was mostly forgotten. He found all he could think of was how he could get stronger and prove to that bastard he wasn't some loser weakling. He didn't even bother to wonder why it mattered so much that he prove this, why he cared what Saitou thought. He just had to; he just did. In that moment, there was nothing else in the world besides Saitou and Sano and something one of them really needed to learn.

After a while, of course, reality came trickling back, and Sano turned and headed toward Katsu's place again. He felt a little tired now, although he hadn't really expended all that much energy in the fight... it was the conversation, rather, that seemed to have drained him. He didn't want to think about anything, not even how he was supposed to become stronger in so short a time; he just wanted to leave and start walking. He'd have to figure something out on the way.

***

He never really considered that it wasn't quite natural for there to be two of them. It was just one of those things that seemed perfectly normal in the dream and wouldn't strike him as odd until he awoke in the morning. That there were two was just another part of his trial anyway.

_I'll tell the locals they're twins. And that I'm only married to one of them._ Except that he was married to both of them, because they were the same woman but there were two of her.

_But I don't want either of them. The person I love is..._ somewhere else. _It's been a long time..._ So long he almost couldn't remember who it was. And the women wanted him. _Why is that? I killed their fiance..._ _They should hate me. They both should._ But, actually, he didn't know yet that he'd killed their fiance. So why should they hate him?

_Still, I can't love them, obviously; all I want is to protect them._ He didn't much think about protecting people, usually; it was his job to kill, and although there was a philosophical, indirect sort of protection involved in that, it was far from his thoughts when he drew his sword. _But now I just want to make sure they're safe and happy._ That was clearly impossible, though. They wanted him to be something other than what he was, and they weren't going to allow him to protect them.

_Yes, that's exactly how it happened. Are they destined to die, then?_

He awoke to the sound of someone approaching through the trees.

***

He'd always been rather partial to the ocean, as much as he'd ever really been partial to anything. He enjoyed the fact that for all its changes in form and attitude, it remained blue, remained vast and unstoppable despite the years' movements. He was appreciating this idea in the back of his mind as he stood at the rail and only half observed the rocking tide around him. The ship swayed more and more as they truly got underway, but it felt steadier to him than anywhere he'd stood for weeks. And still it rolled beneath him.

_"...the war's been over for ten fucking years and he couldn't go back to that time even if he wanted to."_

He never would have thought that after so long, after all the changes that had touched both their lives, he would trust Battousai. Trust Himura, he corrected himself with a surprising lack of bitterness. It made no sense for him to trust the man in the first place; they had never been anything but enemies -- mortal enemies. Well, perhaps there had been some rivalry there, a slight sense of competition... but it was a strange world in which a man could trust his enemy over his friends. But Saitou had no friends, so perhaps it was he that was strange. Certainly he was foolish. He and Himura had tried to kill each other too often for this kind of sensation. He must be mistaken.

_"No matter what you think of my ideals, I will never kill again."_

Perhaps out of desperation, a final act of rebellion against something he knew he couldn't deny much longer, he searched his memory for any evidence of the animosity that should logically be the basis of his relationship with that man. Ah! Why had he gone to the dojo after the fight, he demanded of himself triumphantly, if he trusted Himura so much? Shouldn't he have assumed the former assassin would make the right choice?

_"Sometimes people promise you things without saying it, you know? Just by being a certain way and getting close to you. And then you can hold them to that even if they've never said a word about it."_

The truth was that he _had_ assumed. He'd never really believed Himura would turn down Ookubo's request. Feared it, perhaps, but only in the irrational way an adolescent still fears the monsters in his closet. And he'd gone to the dojo simply because he wanted... he wanted...

He didn't know what he wanted. He didn't know why he'd gone there that day.

It's been said that a filthy man cannot smell the stench that clings to him. But Saitou was beginning to smell his own denial. Or perhaps that was only the sea, which at the moment was looking disturbingly far from blue.

_Sanosuke-- I feel I must go to Kyoto. Please protect the others while I'm gone; please wait for me. I love you. --Kenshin_

So there was obviously more to it than physical attraction. But Saitou wasn't ready to admit just yet that he could see any basis for emotional appeal. Then, Sagara was clearly not as pathetic as Saitou had thought at first, but there was certainly no reason for... But Himura loved the boy, so there certainly _was_ a reason.

Saitou no longer had the energy to ask himself why he cared.

_"Do you know anything about having a normal life, or do you just run around stabbing people all the time?"_

No. No, he didn't know much about having a normal life, and he didn't want to. He hated it all. He hated being confused. He hated this rocking ship. He hated Himura and Sagara and their damned voices in his head and however he actually felt about either of them. He hated this hellish, changing grey sea most of all.


	8. Stronger Distraction

He'd been a little off in his prediction. Upon opening the door, Katsu had skipped the small talk and gone straight to the point with, "How much do you need?" But then, Sano had made his prediction before he'd had a bloodied shoulder and freshly bruised face. At any rate, departure from Tokyo hadn't taken long. Neither had getting lost.

He sat wearily against a tree and tried not to think about anything. He'd never run so fast for so long before -- pushing his body to its limits until his lungs threatened to dissolve and his legs finally declared their simple decision not to run anymore today -- but he'd wanted to escape. Perhaps that was what had gotten him lost, but he didn't really care. Just... he'd escaped... now...

Or had he? Naturally, once he went still and his rasping breaths were calming, the thoughts began to return. He wished he could run forever -- well, run all the way to Kyoto in one stretch, anyway, so there would be no gap, no moment when he was forced to sit against a tree to save his lungs from being ripped to shreds and his legs from turning to some kind of highly useful bean paste not terribly effective at holding his weight. The gap let the thoughts in again, and now he was exhausted on top of it.

If he could sleep, he could lose them, and when he awoke he would be rested enough to run from them again. He pushed away the mental query about what he would do if his dreams followed the same pattern as his thoughts, as they seemed likely to do. It didn't matter, though; he couldn't sleep just yet anyway.

He pressed his hands against his chest and looked down at them with a scowl. The knuckles were split, every one, the fingers bruised, and dried blood lay in thin, halted lines down to his wrists. He probably shouldn't have done that... but he'd been so furious!! He'd _had_ to take his rage out on something, before he started running, and it had felt so _good_ to watch huge trees splinter and go crashing down among their fellows to cause absolute havoc among the animals and birds. Trees looked nothing like Saitou, but still, somehow, it felt good.

And now he'd admitted why he'd bloodied his fists, the thoughts came pouring in. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the tree-trunk, hoping sleep would take him soon but not very optimistic about it.

_. . . stronger . . . stronger . . . stronger . . . stronger . . . stronger . . . stronger . . ._ His reflections flowed along in time with the beating of his heart. _. . . stronger . . . stronger . . . that bastard . . . stronger . . . why did every fucking thing he had to say have to be true?. . . stronger . . . stronger . . . but it wasn't all true . . . stronger . . . stronger . . . no, 'cause Kenshin's still Kenshin, no matter what Saitou says . . . stronger . . . stronger . . . stronger . . . I'll make that asshole respect me, if it's the last thing I do . . . stronger . . . and I'll prove to Kenshin I'm not a fucking liability, too . . . stronger . . . stronger . . . I'll show them both . . . stronger . . . stronger . . . I don't even know how . . . stronger . . . but I fucking will . . . they'll see . . . stronger . . . both of them with their ten years of experience since the war, all better than me and everything . . . stronger . . . stronger . . . they'll see, and then they'll . . . stronger . . . stronger . . . I don't know . . . stronger . . . stronger . . . but I won't be left behind again . . . stronger . . . I'm not a fucking baby . . . stronger . . . even if he did say I'm a child, and so what if I am compared to those old men? . . . stronger . . . I'll show them . . . I **will** get stronger . . . stronger . . . Saitou has to . . . stronger . . . stronger . . . Kenshin has to . . . stronger . . . they both . . . stronger . . . stronger . . . I'm not just . . . stronger . . . stronger . . . had ten years . . . stronger . . . . . . . stronger . . . . . . . . I **will** . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

It seemed he was closer to sleep than he'd originally imagined. Either that or this pleasant lullaby had eased the transition from waking to dreaming much more quickly than he'd fancied it could.

***

"...and they were all laughing like it was the funniest thing they'd ever heard!" She reminded him a little of Sano. "And it _was_ true, but it's _good_ for onmitsu to be small, right?" Not that Sano ever chattered like this. "But when I said so, they just kept laughing!" A certain restlessness about her was somewhat like Sano when he was actually interested in what he was doing. "I got _so_ mad..." Misao's energy level was slightly higher than Sano's even then. "Then, I guess to prove their point or something, Hyottoko grabs me and throws me in the air!" He wondered if she had lazy spells the way Sano did. "So I'm looking for a good way to kick him in the face as I'm coming down, just to show them all that just because I'm small doesn't mean they can toss me around..." Her lazy spells would probably exceed Sano's in lethargy just as much as her activity did his in exuberance. "And then my _grandpa_ decides to get his old self involved." She didn't seem to do anything by halves, and therein lay the real resemblance. "He isn't really my grandpa, actually, did I mention?" Beyond that, she seemed prone to bouts of swift-passing anger much like Sano was. "My real grandfather was Okashira before Aoshi-sama." But once again, Sano didn't go on like this. "He was killed at the beginning of the Bakumatsu and I never met him." Actually, her talk was becoming a bit tiresome. "Anyway, so here I am falling and Jiiya decides to show off that he still knows what he's doing even though he's so old." Not that he would tell her she was annoying him... yet. "Actually, it was a pretty good lesson for me, because of course I was so silly back then -- you know, eleven years old and all, and thinking anyone over thirty is washed up -- so it was good to learn that old Jiiya still had it in him." He liked energetic people perfectly well. "I hope _I'm_ still that good when I get that old!" He didn't like chatter, and he found women's voices a little irksome. "So where was I? Oh, flying through the air, and then Jiiya jumps up and grabs me before I can manage to kick Hyottoko in the face." Sano would probably put up with her a little better... "And he and Hannya-kun start playing this game like I'm a ball or something." Sano and Misao might turn out to be two peas in a pod, really. "Every time I manage to get something ready -- like a kick or a punch, and once I had a really good one for Hannya-kun's crotch -- whoever was holding me would hand me off to the other guy." He could be wrong, though; they might rub each other entirely the wrong way for being so similar in some points. "So they're jumping around off the courtyard walls passing me back and forth _in the air_ , and Beshimi's rolling on the ground laughing." Saitou would not like her at all. "I mean literally _rolling_ on the ground laughing!" Not that Saitou and Misao were likely ever to meet, but it might be interesting if they did. "And the worst part of it was that -- I mentioned I was eleven at this point, right? -- it was actually kinda fun to be thrown around like that, and I was trying not to laugh myself!" He wondered idly what Saitou would have to say to her. "Anyway, like I said, that was the last time I saw Aoshi-sama smile." Or about her, if Saitou considered it not worth his time to address her directly. "And the time before that was -- hey, did you hear something?"

***

Before they'd even become aware of him, Shishio Makoto had built up one of the largest criminal empires in Japanese history, as well as a fighting force that could not be dismissed as some mere gang. His organization had eventually grown so big that despite how well it was maintained it could no longer be hidden from the government. But by then, he was firmly established and unshakeable, and had already quietly begun his takeover. It seemed incredible, but the possibility that he could have the entire country under his control within the next year was real. The worst part of it was that the whole affair, when looked at in the light, appeared so implausible and fantastic that there was little chance of much resistance from the general populace. Moving thus so efficiently in the shadows, Shishio was a greater danger than any other kind of revolutionary. That was why they had to combat him in kind: quietly and subtly.

And, really, in the midst of something like _that_ seemed a very odd time for a government agent to indulge in self-defeating behaviors.

Though he was still technically denying that he... well, denying _things_... he wouldn't have used that phrase for it. 'In denial' implied there was an awareness not readily apparent, that the knowledge being denied was subconscious -- whereas what he denied now had been parading itself through his head for the last few days; he was merely pushing it away, not claiming it didn't exist. He _had_ been in denial, and now he was simply being stubborn. He _would not_ admit... what was begging to be admitted.

Stubbornness -- persistence for persistence's sake apart from any justice involved in the issue -- was a perfectly useless, often dangerous, and almost always ridiculous frame of mind, and one he would generally avoid. But everyone had to let themselves go somewhere, sometime... it was just a vacation of sorts. Although right now really _did_ seem like an odd time for it.

But then, none of _this_ had anything to do with Shishio and the state of the nation... allowing himself to play at being stubborn or in denial or whatever he was might as well happen now as any other time, as long as it didn't interfere. Actually, keeping things from interfering might be one of his motives. He had no time, he had no energy, he _certainly_ had no patience for things like _that_ right now. Also, he could think up a number of very specific reasons why he shouldn't admit...

Or maybe that was denial again? Considering, he couldn't decide whether these excuses he was making, though they seemed quite logical, were part of the stubbornness, or part of another attempt to claim he didn't...

Or maybe they were both really the same thing? He'd admitted that he was being stubborn, but maybe it was just a new label for the denial? He could be in stubborn denial about being in denial, stubbornly claiming he was merely stubborn rather than in denial.

And if _that_ wasn't the most ridiculous thought he'd _ever_ had, he didn't know what could possibly have been.

He hated this. It gave him a headache every time he thought about it, which meant he'd had a headache for... a week? Or had it been longer than that? But this headache, actually, was probably different from the headache he'd had before he'd realized... Time to think about something else. Perhaps saving the country would be a sufficiently distracting subject. Starting with whatever was going on in this sorry little village.

Himura appeared to have found yet another shrill and obnoxious friend just when it seemed he'd managed to escape the last batch. Saitou could see merely by the hyper glint in her eyes that he would probably regret after not too long having saved her just now. But he couldn't look at her for long, because Himura was out there fighting in the main square of the little town.

Himura had very red hair, that is, and the contrast against the grey and miserable tableau drew Saitou's gaze. That was the reason he looked at him.

(...self-defeating...)

"Hey," Saitou called, in a slightly darker tone than he'd intended. No, actually, it was good to talk to him like that. That was what Himura needed to hear. "What are you doing wasting time around here?"

"Saitou..." The way Himura said his name was... well, it wasn't interesting at all. It was not at all different from the way anyone else said his name. Similarly, Himura's eyes that turned toward him in surprise were nothing remotely fascinating. Just like his hair, they provided an unexpected contrast to the colors around them and drew Saitou's own eyes.

(...useless...)

"What are you doing here?" Himura didn't seem to care, asking this, that he hadn't answered Saitou's very similar question.

Saitou explained concisely. It was good to talk business, but when it was Himura he was talking to, it didn't really help.

"The boy's brother must have been the man you speak of."

Saitou followed Himura's brief glance toward the two desecrated bodies that hung in the center of the square and then at the boy behind him and nodded slowly. "Mishima Eiichirou was a native of this town; I thought he could get in without raising suspicion, but apparently he was discovered. The fool should have waited for me before trying to get his family out."

The anonymous girl had drawn closer, and now burst out, "How can you say something like that about one of your own men?!"

"Oi..." Saitou glanced sidelong at her, marking smallness, swiftness, bared teeth, and a pointed nose. Not to mention a peculiar annoying quality that, as it was already displayed in this the third thing he'd heard her say, was sure to heighten to a painful degree. Certainly this was not a companion Himura had chosen of his own accord! "Who is this weasel-girl?"

The little one went into a violent tantrum, and Himura restrained her and said some pacifying things, but Saitou had what he wanted: that quirk of the former assassin's mouth, the glint in those violet eyes, that told him he'd been correct.

Which knowledge, of course, he only wanted because he needed to be sure Himura's judgment was still intact.

(...dangerous...)

And he _wasn't_ tempted to test Himura's tact by saying something else that would invite the redhead to join him in teasing the girl possibly without her knowledge, thus making a sort of inside joke out of the scene.

(...ridiculous...)

"Please calm down, Misao-dono." Himura was still trying to keep the girl from attempted murder. "That is merely the way he talks; if you become angry with everything he says, we will be here for eternity."

Saitou snorted, but Himura still had half of half of a grin hanging around the edge of his lips, so he could not be entirely displeased. Anyway, it _was_ the truth...

"Besides that," Himura added, his tone growing less pleasant as he turned slowly back toward the square, "we have more important things to attend to right now."

Saitou had never rued his low level of compassion. But at the same time, he had never particularly disliked the emotion on the occasions he did feel it, nor minded it in others. Of course he believed having too much of it, or none at all, could be blinding, but it was generally something he didn't give much care or consideration. Certainly he'd never admired it... before...

But the combination of deep pity and rage in Himura's eyes as he fixed them on the hanging bodies, Saitou was realizing, suited him extremely well. Not the same as the purpose with which they'd glowed ten years ago, no... but somehow, that was all right. Different, but still...

Yes, fine, he admitted it. It was a little irritating, but he conceded he'd probably been wrong in assuming the changes Himura had undergone were entirely bad. That didn't mean much, though. They still needed Battousai's superior strength for the coming conflict.

(...and his subconscious could stop with the tirade any time...)

Himura was approaching the corpses, his hand on the hilt of the sword he'd resheathed. As his intent became clear, a protest rose from some member of the crowd that had gone only half-noticed as it gathered at the other side of the square. Saitou, Himura, and the girl Misao looked to where an old man, surly in his fear, stood spokesman for the equally surly and frightened other men of the town. 

"You can't cut them down," he said. "You'll anger Senkaku-sama, and we can't allow you to do that. Without his permission, those bodies stay where they are."

"Will you listen to yourself?" the girl sprang forward shouting. Saitou expected her to go up in flame at any moment like the slip of paper she almost resembled. "Are you going to let this Senkaku get away with this, just like that?!"

"Defying Senkaku-sama means death. Obeying him means life." There was hardly anything in the old man's eyes as he replied... a trace of weariness, a spot of fear, perhaps... but beyond that, nothing. He barely even seemed human. "All of you must leave at once, for the sake of the village. Eiji, do you hear me?"

Little Misao was trembling with anger, apparently shocked that anyone could act like this. Ah, young disillusionment. Not that the situation was any less abhorrent to someone twice her age. Saitou stepped forward quickly, putting a hand on her head and startling her out of whatever she'd begun to retort. "Don't bother," he said. "Few people are willing to put honor and dignity over their own lives. If your only goal is to survive, after all, those things are useless. Give them up and live like an animal, and you'll live." Intentionally he spoke loudly enough for everyone present to hear him, but he knew it would have little effect. Men that had allowed themselves to sink so far could rarely be brought back by mere words.

And, indeed, it only made them angry. Mutters spread through the little crowd, but even so it was a washed-out murmur: a little anger, a little guilt, but mostly just noise for the sake of it. Truly, they _were_ little better than animals.

"No matter what you say," the old man finally insisted, "we can't allow you to remove the bodies, and you must leave at once."

Himura stepped forward without a word, and Saitou found himself watching breathlessly, taking in every slight motion of that small frame with a rising feeling of pleasure. Yes... yes... he'd been wrong. So very wrong. The fire had never gone out, nor even waned. The flames had just shifted hue, so Saitou had not at first been able to make them out -- but he was beginning to see them again, a figurative light around the former assassin. That was why he really stood out.

Purposefully displaying his uncanny speed in the action, Himura severed the ropes that held the two corpses, his sword vanishing back into its sheath before anyone present except Saitou could mark its movement. Then, kneeling, heedless of the blood and not flinching at the touch of cold flesh, he began to untie the ropes from the dead couple's necks.

Saitou walked toward him, finding as he did so that any desire he'd been harboring to keep up his stubborn denial about this particular matter had been swept away. It was about time he admitted that this Himura Kenshin was every bit as palatable to him as the old hitokiri Battousai; that Saitou wanted him just as much now as he had ten years ago and even, as long as he wasn't in denial anymore, every day for that long decade.

He toyed with the idea of admitting some other things as well, but he didn't think he was ready for that yet. The concession he'd just made had been quite enough for one day.

The girl was cheering, the villagers protesting loudly, but Himura, who had straightened and looked away from them all, ignored the sounds, his face grim and determined. Saitou stopped at his side, his gaze directed at the villagers rather than Himura for fear he might say the wrong thing. "You see how the people of this place have degraded themselves," he remarked softly. "If Shishio has his way, the same will happen to all of Japan. People will be controlled through fear and violence, and in struggling just to survive they'll forget the real reasons they were living in the first place."

"Saitou," Himura said quietly, "did the government truly abandon this town?"

With a frown and a sigh Saitou replied, "It isn't just this one. At least ten villages have been lost to Shishio and his men. The police have given up all efforts at recovering them."

"I don't get it," the girl said. She'd drawn closer as Saitou spoke. "If the police can't do anything, why not just send in the army?"

"Ahou," he replied, not even bothering to look at her. "It's barely been half a year since the Seinan War. If the army were to be mobilized again so soon, it would show every foreign power exactly how weak we are at the moment."

"How can you say something like that, you heartless--" her shrill voice came from his side, but he cut her off sharply:

"Even if that weren't the case, we'd never get the authorization for any kind of military action. Nobody who's in a position to give the order wants to share Ookubo's fate."

"I see," Himura nodded. "The army could certainly retake this and the other villages, but whoever planned the operation would undoubtedly be assassinated in retaliation."

Saitou finally looked at him. "You of all people should know how little the government can do to prevent such things," he replied quietly. Then more loudly, "In the end, politicians and officials are only human. They all value their lives and hope someone else will handle the problem."

"Someone else?" the girl shrieked, waving her arms. "Someone else?! Who else is there? Who's going to help this place, and avenge that kid's family?!"

"Who else indeed?" Saitou asked, and Himura would know the question was directed at him. "The village, the police, the army, the government... nobody can stand up to Shishio Makoto." He met Himura's eyes, and finally let his gaze stay there as he saw that the former assassin had come to the same conclusion Saitou was vocalizing: "That's why men like you and me are needed for something like this."

He was searching for any sign that Himura had also come to the conclusion Saitou did _not_ vocalize-- _That's why I had to hurt you and your lover. It was never random... never malicious_ \--an avowal he wouldn't have bothered to make even mentally if he hadn't decided to leave his comfortable denial. But apparently he was looking for too much, on this occasion, for the only glint in Himura's eyes was that of determined purpose.

The girl must have wondered why they were just standing there staring at each other, for she was making impatient, angry noises like some kind of trapped rodent. Saitou realized in that moment that it might be every bit as dangerous having admitted what he had as the denial had been before. He was already starting to get a little distracted by these ideas, and it had barely been ten minutes.

"We've located the inn where Shishio is currently staying," he said, resolving not to think about any of it right now when it was potentially perilously intrusive; he would resolve this later. "I think a visit is in order. Will you be coming with me?"

Himura was silent for a long moment, but it didn't seem he was deliberating... or at least, it didn't seem he was trying to decide how to answer that question. Finally he replied with a simple, intense, "Yes."


	9. Still Not Obsessive

The last time he'd been left behind by someone he loved because he wasn't strong enough, that person had then been beheaded.

That this was a different kind of love and different kind of situation didn't make any difference; the worry was the same. Not that he'd actually worried at the time, ten years ago -- he'd never expected what had happened, as he'd been steadfastly convinced Sagara-taichou was invincible. But during the nights when those events repeated themselves in his dreams, he _did_ worry... he hoped things might play out to another ending this time around. But by the time he awoke, they never had. And he had the same firm belief in Kenshin's infallibility as he'd had as a child in his captain -- a belief perhaps equally childish. No one could exist without taking a defeat at some point, and it was about Kenshin's turn, no matter how good he was.

The point was that Kenshin might need all the help he could get. The point was that Sano didn't want to be left alone again. The point was that he _would_ get stronger and keep things from happening like they had ten years ago. He just didn't quite know how yet.

He was still lost, and sweltering in the spots between tree-shadows. And he couldn't get his mind to stop bouncing around like a hyper child in a small room. It was a little sad, but more annoying, that even after having cooled off somewhat, slept, stopped punching trees, ceased picturing Saitou's face everywhere he looked... still the moment he exhausted that minute's store of Kenshin-thoughts, they were replaced by thoughts of Saitou. It was perfectly clear to him now that he must get stronger just as much to prove to Saitou he was worth something as to prove to Kenshin he wasn't a weakness. Less clear was why these were so equally weighty in his mind... something about that man's derisive eyes, and _"I can see I'm wasting my time with you. Go, then, if you're so determined to get yourself killed..."_

So he walked on and on, his thoughts moving in an endless circle of Kenshin, Saitou, Kenshin, Saitou, the link between them that same tiresome, inciting mantra of _stronger, stronger, stronger_ that had punctuated his mental process since he left Tokyo. He couldn't get any of it off his mind, and it was giving him a headache. Again. Still.

_Please wait for me._

_"I can see I'm wasting my time with you."_

An idea had suggested itself to him so subtly that he hardly recognized it at first. But once he did, he fought against it with vigor and ire. _Obviously_ he was dealing with this emotionally, because he was an emotional person... but even he didn't just react at _random_. There were sensible reasons he felt the way he felt, and it was logical to want what he wanted. Hadn't he just finished reflecting how possibly similar this was to the situation of ten years ago? And he _wasn't_ dwelling on this too much; it was natural for him to be thinking the way he was. Anyone would do the same in his shoes. And that stupid idea could just go jump of something high and precipitous.

Yeah, he was scarred. Yeah, he was therefore maybe a little overreactant. Yeah, he was in love and, yeah, he was incensed. But if there was one thing he _wasn't_ , it was obsessive.

***

There were times he felt totally convinced, and there were times he was less sure. He couldn't recall ever having lost faith, but on occasion he was tested. It was a distinctly different pair of mind-sets: the one in which he felt he was doing the right thing with his life and could be strong in the resolve he'd made no matter what kind of pressure was on him, external or internal; and the one in which he feared he was fighting an unwinnable battle for principles that were perhaps wrong and useless. The first feeling, which was greatly strengthened by the support of those he loved and respected, he'd come to associate very much with Sano. The second... he was beginning to connect quite a bit with Saitou.

However, despite Saitou's proximity and Kenshin's overwhelming consciousness of his presence, this was nothing he could afford to dwell on during as important an event as his first confrontation with Shishio. Still, with Saitou standing beside him undoubtedly wishing he would spring forward and decapitate their enemy, it was a difficult thing _not_ to dwell on. The scene was certainly tense to begin with, but it became even more so because of this.

He didn't think Shishio could tell there was something on his mind that had only a minor connection to the matter at hand, but he felt sure Saitou could. It was a bit bothersome, though. He didn't need Saitou's approval and didn't want to want it, but he _did_ want it, and couldn't help thinking that if Saitou would just accept the way he was, things would be a lot easier. But it was Saitou's job at this point to expect a killer of him, wasn't it? Kenshin found this rather annoying.

He didn't always enjoy fighting, but the conflict with Senkaku was a welcome release. But when even _Shishio_ , who didn't even know him, started in on his ideals, Kenshin found himself wishing, just a little, that Sano were here. Not because he needed someone to defend him when his lifestyle was questioned, but because this whole affair was so dreary and almost demoralizing that some happiness, some increased confidence in himself, would have been a comfort. He didn't like going into battle feeling like a champion of a lost cause -- though the exchange of sword-blows with Soujirou did not turn out to be quite as much of a 'battle' as he had been expecting.

And now his sakabatou was broken. He wouldn't go so far as to say he was dreading it, but he didn't look forward to Saitou's comments on _that_. Then he was somewhat distracted by Eiji, as there were things that could not go unsaid and it wouldn't do to be selfish (and he was fairly certain Saitou wasn't going to say them), but soon enough he had returned to his own problems. Saitou, too, seemed distant, and his orders to his subordinates, as those men cleaned things up around Shingetsu and took Senkaku away, were curt. Even genki-genki Misao seemed to have been put in a dark mood by the proceedings.

"This village is my home," Eiji was remarking. "I'm glad something good could happen to it."

"That reminds me," Kenshin said. "What is Eiji going to do?"

"I'll take him to stay with Tokio," Saitou replied absently. "He can determine what he wants to do from there."

"Tokio?"

Saitou looked over at him, and, though Kenshin could have been imagining things, for some reason he appeared slightly startled. But it passed quickly, and he answered calmly, "My wife."

It was such a shock that Kenshin could not even complete his first resultant reflection, _I thought I knew everything about..._ Saitou was married? He wasn't sure why it was such a surprise, given that there were several years of the man's life he _hadn't_ followed obsessively, and a wife could easily have entered the picture during that time... but... Saitou was married?! Kenshin couldn't quite figure out, also, why the thought of Saitou being with a woman was so strange -- unsettling, even -- but it _was_. He supposed he'd just always assumed that... well, he didn't know what he'd always assumed.

He was lucky Misao was equally shocked, as otherwise his prolonged staring silence in response to the revelation might have seemed more than a little odd. As it was, he found himself absently responding to her whispered comment with something that was probably unduly insulting to Saitou -- not that he cared. Actually, the man seemed rather amused by whatever Kenshin and Misao were whispering, so Kenshin struggled for a moment to remember what it was -- something about saints... Saitou was married?!

Misao was having a relatively cheerful conversation with Eiji now, and Saitou had taken two steps toward Kenshin with that usual inscrutable expression on his face. "You go straight to Kyoto," he said. "And it should be obvious to you after that fight -- you couldn't even take Shishio's advisor: you can't fight Shishio the way you are now." Kenshin braced himself for censure, irritated once again at the same time that this man had such an effect on him. But Saitou's next words were the second shock of the last few minutes: "We need your old strength, so figure out some way to get it back even if you don't plan on killing him." And with a hand laid briefly on Kenshin's shoulder, his leave-taking was at an end and he was walking away, calling Eiji to follow.

This time, Kenshin managed to recover much more quickly, quite possibly thanks to a self-preservation instinct reminding him that Misao's list of insistent questions would probably double in length if she caught him staring after Saitou like... like... he didn't fancy any of the analogies that came to mind, and didn't think Sano would either.

But Saitou... well, it would be silly to say he approved or agreed or anything so positive, but obviously he suddenly didn't mind the way Kenshin was. Kenshin had no idea how the wolf could possibly have come to that conclusion during the events that had just transpired, but... Had he been thinking it would 'make things easier' to have Saitou's acceptance?

What a weak description.

He was elated.

And he didn't care anymore that that might be an overreaction.

***

Just a minor slip of the tongue, really. It happened sometimes when he was distracted, though only in the presence of those he didn't really worry about telling things. In other words, it rarely happened at all. And now he couldn't stop thinking about it. He'd known this would be distracting, but he hadn't counted on it being quite _this_ distracting. He just couldn't get the image out of his head of Himura's shocked face. And, try as he might, he couldn't stop dwelling on it and wondering whether this was a good or a bad thing.

On the one hand, Himura's surprise had apparently not been of the pleased variety. And surely there was hope if Himura disliked the idea of Saitou being married! Not that he needed to be thinking about hope or the furtherance of his desires... but he was. On the other hand, supposing Himura's inclinations had ever tended toward him at all (and Saitou could not help thinking perhaps they had), in a mind such as Himura's, the knowledge that Saitou was already spoken for would only add to the weight of moral obligation to forget him. And there obviously hadn't been opportunity to discuss the details.

It was fortunate Eiji was being quiet. Saitou didn't think he had the patience to answer a lot of questions at the moment.

All very irritating, the whole affair. Why, in the first place, did such feelings have to develop and get in the way of sense and activity? This desire he now had, to explain to Himura the entire situation with his wife, seemed unlikely to go away; most likely it would plague him throughout his dealings with the other man until he found some way to fulfill it. But he just didn't have time, at the moment, to make any attempt at winning Himura over, and how if not in such a light could he bring up such a subject? He supposed he could possibly...

This was no good. A certain kind of philosophical pondering was one thing, but this sort of pointless speculative musing was entirely another. And he was stronger than this anyway. With painful determination, he wrenched the greater part of his thoughts from the topic they most wanted to hover around and sent them with great force toward the much more important business of saving the country. Which is not to say they all went obediently, but at least for the moment he could be pleased with his level of self-control.

***

He was lying on the ground in exhaustion, taking a break, just a brief break, from his training -- he deserved it after three unflagging days -- holding Kenshin's note above his face and rereading certain words over and over again without really taking in their individual meanings.

_Sanosuke Sanosuke -_

He had to hold it carefully, to avoid getting the paper dirty with the blood that ran from his mangled knuckles; he'd gone at that last set of rocks a bit carelessly.

_...I feel I I I feel feel..._

Of course, blood could only make the words brighter, because to have earned the love of someone like Kenshin was...

_...go go go to..._

He wasn't making sense.

_...I feel I..._

Too tired, no doubt.

_...must I must must feel I must..._

They all had duties... why, when there was love, did those duties have to conflict? Or did they only _think_ they did?

_...go to Kyoto go to Kyoto go to go to..._

Yes, he was going to Kyoto. He'd show them both.

_Please Please Please Please..._

Kenshin didn't really need to beg him.

_...protect protect protect the..._

How could he protect anyone if he couldn't even master something so simple as hitting a rock twice and making it shatter?

_...the others protect the others..._

But it wasn't for Kenshin that he wanted to do that, was it? There was an _other_ , indeed.

_...while I'm gone..._

_No, Kenshin, nothing happened while you were gone... I still love you..._

_...wait wait wait..._

The words seemed almost accusatory. _I swear I still love you..._

_...wait for me..._

Desperate, maybe? _Even if I..._

_...please wait..._

_Even if I..._

_...for me for me for me me me..._

_Even if there's maybe something..._

_I love you._

_...someone..._

_\- Kenshin Kenshin Kenshin_

It was about time to get up and start working on that Futae no Kiwami thing again.


	10. In Another Light

He'd never really intended to come back here. He didn't feel that subjecting himself to an endless stream of horrific memories was necessary to his penance, and this city _was_ the Bakumatsu to him. It was here the path of his life had led down through a pool of blood and forever colored his footprints. It was here he'd met Tomoe, who had represented at once a victim of and someone to be protected by his sword; represented everything terrible he was and everything noble he could become. As little as he'd actually felt anything in those days of repression, she had almost been his first love... except that it was here he'd first seen... well, he hadn't ever intended to come back to Kyoto. And yet here he was.

The girl seemed pleased. No, 'seemed' was an unnecessary description for Misao at any time, since she let everyone know exactly what she was thinking and feeling in a manner so unambiguous -- indeed, often so overstated -- as to put the matter beyond speculation. And she did make him smile a little. But not much. Kyoto was too sobering, and he was beginning to see things in the colors of the old days -- deep blues and bloody reds and all with edges of gold. It was like being plunged into a dream more corporeal than anything he'd ever experienced, while at the same time real life went on all around him -- to a certain extent: he saw and heard and spoke, accepting the help of the Kyoto Oniwabanshuu in finding the people he knew he must seek, but not really conscious of any of it.

It was his own fault for allowing the spirit of the past thus to overcome him, but he couldn't remember having felt this lonely for years.

***

The Kyoto chief of police was giving him a lot of unnecessary details he already knew and that probably weren't relevant to the interrogation he was about to conduct, but to which he couldn't object as, firstly, he personally wasn't infallible and was capable of forgetting things; and, secondly, he personally wasn't infallible and had of late been in an inordinate state of distraction that could do with a good healthy dose of unrelated data.

And really _didn't_ need to be aggravated by the sight of Sagara Sanosuke sitting, glowering but at his ease, in the shadows of one of the lesser cells.

He'd already come to a halt in front of the latter even before Sagara greeted him, even before he'd decided that stopping and looking toward the boy was a bad idea. Having halted, having decided, there was then not much to do besides throw his impassive gaze at an angle between the slats of the wooden door and try to be as ambiguous as possible about whether or not he was listening to what the boy was saying.

And only half listening he was in reality, as certain thoughts from previous days reiterated themselves with alarming mental volume. It was the first time he'd seen Sagara, had _that_ aspect of recent realizations (or admissions) forced onto his mind, since those realizations or admissions had taken place, and perhaps he wasn't as well prepared for the ensuing reflections as he could have been.

...it was certainly just a temporary, casual arrangement... Himura Kenshin was every bit as palatable to him as the old hitokiri Battousai... pointless speculative musing... _I feel I must go to Kyoto. Please protect the others while I'm gone; please wait for me. I love you..._

Oh, come, now! He wasn't... This little pathetic nineteen-year-old didn't have _that_ power over him, did he? With that perfect body and those warm eyes and that unguarded, passionate nature that seemed to be just exactly what Himura needed these days...

No, no... As Saitou looked him over again, he resisted the urge to shake his head. If he were _jealous_ , he would certainly be experiencing different sensations here and now, especially having entered this encounter entirely unaware and unprepared as he had. He would surely be conscious of a much more lively, bitter disliking of the young man before him than the same passive disdain that (he was fairly sure) had been his attitude toward Sagara's existence ever since the beginning of the roosterhead's association with Himura...

Indeed, the only distinct feeling he could admit to now, besides the aforementioned disdain, was the other he'd had since the beginning: curiosity as to what in the world a man like Himura could see in a boy like Sagara... at least, what he could see that would hold him, would prompt him to write such words as he had. It was an unforeseen desire, strong enough for its vigor also to be rather surprising: to find out what there was to the idiot beyond what met the eye and ear... to know, if it came to that, exactly what he was up against. A strategic desire, but simple... and unmistakably ill-timed.

Perhaps his recent acknowledgment had not been inappropriate, but, _as he'd reminded himself more than once_ , anything that purported to move beyond mere mental acceptance into the realm of planning or actual deeds was totally out of place at this point. He had neither time nor opportunity to do whatever it was this new and rather odd attitude toward Sagara was prompting him to do -- get to know him better or be nicer to him or any such thing. He tried to tell himself he didn't _want_ to either, but denial was getting stale and he didn't relish it as much as he used to. He had other things to do.

Pulling forcibly out of these reflections, he found himself, as he had once before, staring fixedly into Sagara's dark eyes. And though he would not go so far as to say it was _startling_ , the sudden recollection that, somehow, Sagara had on certain recent occasions been able to read him better than Himura had left him abruptly just the tiniest bit unsettled. Not that he had any fears regarding the privacy of his thoughts and feelings... but this was a potent reminder, more even than his own remonstrances to himself, that he didn't have leisure to try to define the look in Sagara's eyes.

So when the police chief ventured into the thick silence, "Do you know him?" Saitou merely replied, "No, not at all," and walked on. And while he wasn't entirely thrilled at having done it, such was necessity.

***

Had Kenshin been aware someone somewhere was consistently struggling not to think about him, he might have been comforted. He'd been thinking about himself all night, struggling not to think about Sano.

Hiko had said there was something wrong with him, something he was missing... this was not exactly news, and though its bearing on his ability to master the technique was as much a mystery to him as it was, he couldn't be surprised at the necessity of facing whatever it was before he could complete his training.

But he couldn't contemplate the state of his life, the interior of his soul, without thinking about Sano. Much as his lover had to do with those things, Kenshin was sure this issue was deeper within himself than Sano could reach -- or at least could have reached by this point -- and thinking about him was therefore outside the purpose of the night's meditation. It was also outside his ability to avoid. Without throwing any blame on Sano, Kenshin blamed this for his lack of results. Not that he'd ever really needed any additional reason for having no answer to _What is wrong with me?_

Hiko had shed his mantle. Kenshin didn't remember ever having seen him do this with sword in hand, and a shiver ran through him so heavy it left him feeling almost paralyzed.

He shook himself, trying to break free of the spell. _Why should I be afraid?_ he demanded. _Either I master the technique, or he kills me. I have already said I'm willing to die for this... why should I fear his killing me?_

The answer to _that_ came a little more easily than whatever other answer he was seeking: there rose immediately into his mind with piercing clarity faces... words... experiences, past and cherished, future and anticipated...

_"I believe in you. You won't lose."_

_"That's why men like you and me are needed."_

Obviously, then, it wasn't the act of dying he feared, but the separation it would bring about from a certain person... certain people... he'd rather not part from so soon. It was selfish, certainly... he, with the blood of so many on his hands, should not hesitate to die for a righteous cause just because he wanted...

And then it hit him, swifter and harder even than a blow from his master -- that no matter who or what he was, what he'd done, what he deserved, he _did not **want**_ to die. It was something he'd never considered, the difference between being _willing_ to die for the protection of the weak, if it came to it, and having entirely lost the will to live. For this, it struck him in a half-moment as that fine difference came to him all at once, he had not done.

It was not selfishness to desire life; it was a basic human instinct... and, in trying to repress it, had he not repressed a part of his own power and ability along with it? He hadn't realized it, as he'd never thought about it, but he knew now, suddenly, almost overwhelmingly... he was not going to die if it could be helped. He wanted to see them again. He wanted to live. He _would_ live. Hiko Seijuurou was _not_ going to kill him here.

He put his hand to his sword hilt.

***

Saitou had pretty much continued being just as much of an asshole as usual, but somehow it wasn't bothering Sano like before.

For one thing, the cop was confident they would meet Kenshin soon; though volunteering very little information, from what he _had_ said Sano got the impression there was a kind of general police lookout on for Kenshin throughout Kyoto ever since he'd trashed that Chou guy and caused a commotion outside some shrine.

For another thing, Sano couldn't help thinking of the way Saitou had looked at him downstairs in the cells -- both right at first and then in that unexpected moment of total agreement after talking to Chou. Something had changed. There was something in Saitou's bearing toward him now that seemed to imply, however strange it might be, that Sano had been just then truly _noticed_ by Saitou for the first time. This really made no sense, as Saitou had paid him plenty of attention in the past... what with the stabbing, staring, beating, and possibly kissing... and Sano really should be mad that even after all of that it was only _now_ Saitou saw him as something other than an object -- either tool or obstruction. He _should_ be mad, but he couldn't... for though Saitou's overtly displayed opinion of him didn't seem to have changed, and though he still refused to fight Sano again, it had been from the moment of Sano's Futae no Kiwami on the cell door that Saitou had ceased to make any real objections to Sano's coming with him. Which meant Sano's efforts had made Saitou take him more seriously, and how could Sano be angry in such a moment?

While he didn't think he'd won a particularly _large_ amount of respect, having won any at all just confirmed how much he wanted more. Of course he still _hated_ the bastard, but at the same time found himself elated even with such an understated rising esteem. In fact, he had a rather stupid, childish urge to make the first thing he said to Kenshin, when he saw him again, "I showed him!!!" After he punched him, of course. He cracked his knuckles with a grin.

"You're in a very good mood for someone who's been in a jail cell all day," Saitou remarked dryly, looking at Sano over the top of the paper he'd been studying with a grim expression.

Sano thought this an oddly conversational (that is, relatively un-insulting) remark, and was not averse to answering. But there was no way he was going to admit the already somewhat disturbing fact that his good mood had a lot to do with Saitou himself. "I'm looking forward to punching Kenshin in the face," he said.

"How affectionate," murmured Saitou.

Sano only bristled mildly at the scornful tone. "Like you'd know," he muttered.

Though Saitou's eyes had turned back to whatever he was reading, Sano thought they flashed as he answered, "And how would you know what I know?"

The younger man snorted. "Everything I know about you so far pretty much proves you don't know much about relationships." He found Saitou's response strange, though, and a little unsettling. Certain worries regarding Saitou and relationships had never entirely been cleared from the back of his mind, and the confusion of the dojo was suddenly beginning to reawaken.

"My wife would probably agree with you," Saitou nodded without looking up again.

This didn't do much to keep the confusion off.

"Your... wife...?"

After a few moments, Saitou set aside his paper and stood in an abrupt movement. Withdrawing a cigarette case and going about the business of matches, he left Sano in inexplicably agitated suspense for nearly a minute. Then, through a fresh haze of smoke, he answered in a still oddly casual tone. "She's been trying for a 'relationship' with me for years. Either I'm not good at it, or she's not nearly as attractive as she thinks."

Sano was skeptically horrified. "So she likes you but you don't like her?" What was _wrong_ with this man?! "Why the hell'd you marry her?"

Saitou snorted but had no other answer. Actually, Sano was surprised such a topic had even come up at all, that he'd gotten even that much of a response to such a question. But he had to admit, their last conversation in Tokyo (if an argument that ended in blood could be called a conversation) had also concerned rather personal serious subjects. Sano had even shown him that note he hadn't been planing to show to anyone, hadn't he? This, perhaps, made them even, in that case. Sano liked that thought somehow, but at the same time, it threw Saitou's wife into contrast with... Sano couldn't help remarking, "Figures you're even a bastard to your wife."

Saitou raised an eyebrow and preceded his response with a long drag of his cigarette, as if sustaining himself through the unpleasant subject. "And it figures you'd blame me for not returning some stubborn idiot's feelings."

"Well, I bet you didn't even try," Sano retorted a little huffily.

"Should I have?"

"You said 'years!' A woman's in love with you for years and you can't even _try_ to like her back?"

"Would you apply that logic to anyone?"

"What do you mean?" Sano asked a little warily.

"If someone you didn't like was in love with you, would you try to like them back?"

"Of course," insisted the uneasy Sano.

"Even if you already loved someone else?" The glance Saitou threw him as he said this, though brief, was piercing, and Sano's confusion was great. At first he was, as Saitou seemed to be admonishing, putting himself in the unfortunate position of being in love with and promised to one and sought after by another... but after a moment the particular significance of that statement as made by that speaker struck him.

"Wait, so, _you_ do?"

"Hn." Saitou returned to the desk.

Sano watched him, unsure how to react. Short as it had been, that discussion had given him much food for thought. Saitou's words and behavior could add up to a couple of conclusions, but they were in areas of Sano's mind he'd pretty much forbidden himself to enter, and now he was agitated. He was angry, too, with Saitou for bringing it up and then leaving it hanging -- but what more could he do besides reiterate a question that was maybe (hopefully) none of his business, that would lead him to thoughts he _definitely_ didn't want?

And what the hell did it mean that Saitou had entered so readily into such a conversation, anyway? In the middle of police shit, too, with a plot afoot to burn down Kyoto, why would Saitou waste time on a totally irrelevant discussion? That didn't seem like him. He must have had some specific purpose...

Sano suddenly felt very uncomfortable.

Exceptionally quiet, this police station. After they'd finished questioning Chou, Saitou had consulted briefly with the fat chief, most of the cops who weren't out already had been ordered off on different assignments, and the building was left big and echoing and empty. Except for this room where Saitou was doing whatever he was doing -- some kind of research or something, combined with a stack of local reports of some kind; Sano didn't really have any concept what the prospective result was -- in here the air was thick with the hovering remains of that conversation, with thought and implication, mostly ideas Sano wanted to avoid.

After several tense minutes passed in silence but for the shifting of papers, the chief bustled back in and, with a curious and slightly disapproving glance at Sano that matched the ones he'd given him before, started talking to Saitou about patrol patterns and something else that sounded like it might actually be interesting if Sano cared to listen. Instead it seemed that he, only half-realizing what he did, was taking the opportunity to slip out of the room. As he resumed a leaning position against a shadowy wall in the corridor, he found it wasn't much more comfortable out here than it had been in there. In fact, if anything, he felt more restless and agitated than before, because now he had the vague sensation of having somehow backed down from something, retreated from some challenge. Which was stupid, since there hadn't been anything of the sort within... just Saitou and the totally immaterial and extraneous fact that he had a wife he didn't love and maybe a love he hadn't admitted to.

Eventually the chief emerged, gave Sano the same expression of confused disapprobation, and hastened off about some other task. Sano fixed his eyes on the door and contemplated moving toward it, but somehow never did.

Whether his thoughts kept to the same tether was another business entirely.


	11. Angles

He could go in there and comment, _"Yeah, pretty serious shit you didn't want my help with, ain't it?"_

He'd taken a restless little walk around the station, and had been trying to decide whether or not to go back into that office and talk to Saitou again, only to hear, upon his return, through the door of said room, Kenshin doing exactly that. His lover's surprised and horrified voice crying "Kyoto Taika?!" sent shivers up Sano's spine. It seemed much longer than a mere couple of weeks since he'd seen him, seemed like a lot had changed. He hadn't set eyes on the rurouni since before reading the words _I love you_ , and he was sure their meeting would mean more than a standard reunion; he still wasn't certain whether he felt angrier or happier with Kenshin. And _"Yeah, pretty serious shit..."_ seemed like a decent way to enter the conversation. But for some reason he didn't do it. 

Saitou was explaining, his tone relatively devoid of emotion, how he'd learned of Shishio's arson plans. Saitou was all business, of course. Lives and the country were in danger, and _Saitou_ wasn't dragging personal shit into it. Even if he _had_ brought up his wife for no good reason just a little earlier. Sano couldn't quite admonish himself to follow _Saitou's_ example, but, even so, perhaps a less pointed opening remark, such as, _"With shit like this going down, seems like you can use all the help you can get,"_ would be better. 

"It seems strange," Kenshin remarked pensively. 

_"Strange like going on an epic quest without your boyfriend?"_ That would also be a good interjection... but still Sano didn't move. 

"You think so too?" wondered Saitou. 

Sano frowned and leaned against the door in order to catch every word more fully. Not that it was important that Saitou and Kenshin had some similar unfathomable thought; he just didn't want to miss any of what was certainly an important conversation. 

"No matter how strong Shishio's organization is," mused the wolf, "we still have an overwhelming advantage of numbers. So their tactics will have to emphasize surprise attacks and assassination, and this Kyoto Taika will have to rely on the same things. If their plans aren't kept a complete secret, they can't accomplish anything nearly that big. Their security should be so tight that information leaks are a matter of life and death, so I thought someone would be sent to eliminate Chou before he could be brought to tell what he knows. I set up a close watch down in the cells... but there was no sign of anyone, and it turns out you can get anything out of Chou without much effort." 

Sano snorted. It made sense, though; in that light, it _did_ seem strange. Sano surely would have noticed if he hadn't been distracted. It was about time he made his entrance. 

"There must be something behind the Kyoto Taika that is a secret even to the Juppongatana," Kenshin agreed. 

_"Well, going places and doing shit without your allies is popular these days,"_ Sano could say, if he walked in there right now. 

"There must be some other target." 

_"Either that or there's some other..."_ But that was going a little too far; he wouldn't say _that_. 

Sano didn't know the reason for his continually increasing anger as he listened. It wasn't as if anything inappropriate was going on behind this door, or as if anything had happened to render him more annoyed than he had been before Kenshin had arrived... but... couldn't Kenshin tell he was here? 

"This is modeled after the Ikedaya affair," Saitou said decisively. "Since Shishio is taking over the country and taking revenge at the same time, he's probably playing a game of some sort with the Kyoto Taika and this other target." 

Playing a game with an ostensible objective and a second, concealed one. That concept was just... Yeah, it must be Shishio Sano was so angry at. 

There was silence for a few moments. Sano could head in there and berate Kenshin for his mean trick right now, but... what _exactly_ would he say? 

"In the battle of Tobafushimi," began Kenshin, his words slow, dark, and thoughtful, "Tokugawa Yoshinobu deceived his own allies by retreating by ship from Osaka Bay to Edo. This maneuver was the main reason for the government victory. It would be ironic if Shishio could somehow mirror that tactic for his own victory... Here!" Sano was startled by the vehemence and volume of the sudden exclamation. "The Kyoto Taika is only the first stage of his plan! His true objective is a marine bombardment of Tokyo!" 

Sano's frown had by now become an irate glower; again, the logic in there was flawless, this conclusion even less pleasant than the last. And he couldn't help thinking he could easily open the door and say, _"Tokyo? What, you mean that place I was supposed to stay so I wouldn't get involved?"_

"I see..." Saitou sounded pretty glowery too. "The Kyoto Taika is an opening move that will draw all eyes to where Shishio's forces are meeting head-on with the police in a flashy battle. He deliberately released the information about it to draw attention from his real target: the seat of the government and a place that can't be put out of harm's way." 

"Tokyo will not be able to combat a marine attack!" was Kenshin's energetic worry. "That's the one thing they cannot avoid! There's no time! Hurry!" 

_"Hurry to leave me behind again?"_ He could say that. Or... could have. It was too late now. The door was opening. Actions spoke louder anyway. 

***

Himura really didn't seem to have seen it coming, truly didn't seem to have noticed Sagara's presence in the hall. Saitou wasn't sure how this could be possible when the boy was so conspicuous that his mere presence in the building was like having a bonfire glowing just out of the corner of one's eye; should he consider it significant that Himura had been so preoccupied? 

The crack of fist meeting face was nearly concurrent with Himura's startled gasp and followed by the rustle of cloth as he stumbled and Sagara caught him. It hadn't been a light punch, and, Saitou suspected, the unfamiliar circumstance of its taking Himura entirely by surprise made its impact all the stronger. Then Sagara hauled the redhead upright and kissed him, and the poor man looked completely stunned. 

Well. 'Poor man' was not an apt description. 

Saitou didn't bother trying not to stare, to study the contact of their lips, their clutching arms and hands. He'd never actually seen them behave like lovers before, and, though there was nothing particularly surprising about the display, he felt something that seemed a little like surprise. _Strikingly_ unexpected was that he couldn't quite define the feeling, which was intense, a dizzying mix of pleasant and unpleasant, and not quite jealousy. He'd feared this would be too distracting, and he'd been right. He really didn't have time to analyze such things right now, or to put up with useless displays of affection... and yet he did nothing to break up the unorthodox reunion. 

As the kiss ended and Sagara's eyes opened, the boy caught sight of the assiduous watcher. And his expression as their gazes met over Himura's shoulder was about as unfathomable to Saitou as the emotion the previous action had produced. Sagara himself had literally shoved the status of his relationship with Himura in Saitou's face at one point, and therefore shouldn't have much room to complain of feeling intruded upon; Saitou got the impression he probably would anyway. But that wasn't the look the boy was giving him now. 

Nor was it the frenetic _I have him and you can't_ defiance he would have expected had he thought Sagara had any idea... It wasn't even angry. Saitou couldn't think him at peace, even in his lover's arms; it must be that, having accomplished what he'd intended, his fury had abated. But why he seemed to be including Saitou in his brief period of contentment -- or at least not actively _ex_ cluding him -- the wolf couldn't understand. Was it simply Himura's long-sought company that had made him momentarily so unhostile? 

"Sano!" Once Himura had his breath back, his astonishment was great. "How did you get here? What are you doing here?" 

The strange instant had passed as Sagara's eyes returned to his lover. "I came with him," he said -- somewhat misleadingly, Saitou thought, and was that deliberate? -- "to help you." 

Saitou _abhorred_ having such a limited grasp on the nuances of a situation, even if it was merely the personal aspect that he shouldn't be allowing to distract him so much in the first place. "Don't you mean get in our way?" he asked caustically, and was pleased to feel the entire mood shift at once. 

Sagara broke from Himura with clenched fists and an irate face that also looked, oddly enough, vaguely betrayed. "What the fuck is your problem?" he demanded. Saitou just smirked. 

Himura's admonition, "Calm down, Sano," didn't seem to be the primary impetus for the boy's subsequent deep breath and angry sigh, but in any event Sagara _did_ calm down, somewhat, and turned pointedly away from Saitou back to his lover. 

"Anyway, I got a lot to tell you while we run; we should get going." 

"You're going to run to Osaka, ahou?" Saitou couldn't decide whether to laugh or to go over there and hit the boy on the head. "We'll take a carriage." 

"Is there some reason--" Sagara began, but Himura interrupted him: 

"I need to send a message to some allies here in Kyoto; Saitou, can you have someone deliver it immediately?" 

A little surprised by the request because it didn't seem Himura had only made it to diffuse the argument, Saitou nevertheless merely pointed to the office they'd just vacated and said, "Hurry. I have a telegram to send as well; I can have someone take yours at the same time." 

He'd expected a much greater delay to aggravate him before they could be on their way, especially given the current status of the Kyoto police force, but they managed to get their tasks finished quickly, and the carriage was ready for them soon thereafter. Then Sagara seemed oddly hesitant about climbing into the equipage, as if he had some other course of action in mind. Surely he didn't _really_ think he could run to Osaka...? But he sat down next to Himura without complaint, and they were off. As their rapid journey commenced, they all seemed to breathe a silent sigh and settle into their seats as if for a much-needed rest. Which is not to say the air among them was at all relaxed. 

It was too late for the Osaka police to set up roadblocks despite the telegram; Saitou was agitatedly aware they were departing late, that at best they couldn't arrive until nearly midnight, and he said so. "And if we have to search for him randomly once we get there," he added, "we have no chance of success." 

"He will undoubtedly have his ship disguised as something unobtrusive and hidden among the others," Himura replied logically, "but it will have to be a certain size and ready to depart. If we can get there in time, I'm certain we can find him without trouble." 

The officer nodded darkly. 'If we can get there in time' was the key point. 

Sagara was looking between them with a scowl. "Why the hell are you two so gloomy? So we don't make it... it's not like Tokyo can be destroyed by just one ship." 

Again Saitou couldn't decide whether to laugh at him or hit him... and, really, that he _was_ indecisive in such a matter was significant. 

"Shishio is not trying to _destroy_ Tokyo," Himura explained patiently. "Remember that the appearance of the black ships in Kaei 6 threw Edo into panic and led to the opening of the country and the Bakumatsu. Even though Edo has become Tokyo, the terror and uncertainty of that time and of the war still lingers in people's hearts. If an unfamiliar ship suddenly appears in Tokyo Bay and opens fire, the city will, without a doubt, fall into total chaos." 

"The government doesn't have the power to stop it," Saitou agreed. "Tokyo will become a lawless region, paralyzing the government in a single stroke. Especially," he added, "with so many of the Tokyo police relocated to deal with the other problems Shishio is causing." The man was playing this all exceptionally well. 

"Yeah, I see," Sagara muttered. "It gets worse and worse." 

"How many policemen are in Kyoto?" asked Himura. 

"Five thousand," Saitou replied. "That's ten times as much manpower as Shishio has. With that alone we should be able to hold off the fire." Then, as an afterthought, he inquired, "What was that message you sent?" 

Sagara looked at him sharply -- Saitou wasn't sure why -- but said nothing. The wolf thought the boy was just as curious anyway. 

"The police can hold off 500 soldiers," was Himura's answer, "but they cannot stop 500 sparks. To fight the Kyoto Taika, we need the help of the people who protected Kyoto during the Bakumatsu." 

Saitou smiled slightly. " _Which_ people who protected Kyoto during the Bakumatsu?" 

"The Oniwabanshuu," was Himura's reply. 

"What?!" cried Sagara. 

With a raised brow, Saitou wondered, "So Shinomori has decided to let you live?" 

Himura also gave a small, reluctant smile. "Not as far as I know. This group is no longer under his leadership." 

"I shoulda known there'd be more of those bastards..." Sagara grumbled. 

Himura's smile grew. "These are mostly women, Sano." 

"As I thought," Saitou frowned, "that girl..." He'd realized eventually what her clothing implied, but hadn't really been willing to believe it. 

Himura nodded. 

"What girl?" wondered Sagara. Suspicion sounded in his tone, and Saitou didn't entirely understand it. If Sagara suspected Saitou's preference, surely his reaction -- his entire demeanor -- would be a good deal less calm. But why would that suspicion arise if not from jealousy about the time Himura and Saitou had spent together while Sagara hadn't been around? Perhaps the boy just hated him. That would make sense on more than one level... but somehow, despite all evidence provided by their interaction up to this point, Saitou didn't think so. 

Himura had begun to explain about the girl Misao and the other members of the Kyoto Oniwabanshuu, Sagara was listening somewhat skeptically, and Saitou watched them both. Once the account was completed, nobody introduced a new topic of conversation, and the ride continued in increasingly tense silence. 

***

Kenshin wasn't sure what had prompted him to pay specific attention to the way Sano and Saitou interacted, but by the time they reached Osaka he was tracking it minutely. He toyed with the idea that he wanted to reassure himself that Saitou had no further plans for wounding Sano, but that couldn't be it; a mere half-minute's observation made it clear there was no murderous (or even semi-murderous) intention in Saitou's attitude toward Sano -- quite the opposite, in fact. Though what exactly would be the opposite of stabbing him in the shoulder, Kenshin couldn't guess. Perhaps to Saitou, simply allowing Sano to accompany him _was_ the opposite. 

Osaka Bay necessitated these thoughts move from center stage, but he couldn't help marking the _desperately_ frustrated tone in which Sano wondered why Saitou had to find fault with everything he said... the way Saitou, after surfacing from the dive off the ruined pier, glanced back almost inadvertently to where Sano had barely missed being struck by the cannon shot... 

In his own horror for his lover's safety and the easement thereof at Sano's nearly miraculous survival in the face of a gattling gun, he _almost_ missed the stricken look that flashed across Saitou's face and the profound relief that replaced it... but still he caught them. He just didn't know what they meant. 

He couldn't help noticing, also, the immediacy of Saitou's withdrawal from combat-intent at his urging... but that was entirely different. 

Or was it? Once Shishio had gone, Kenshin was at leisure to be surprised at the sound of Saitou's "Ahou..." and the glance at the ranting Sano that accompanied it. It wasn't that Saitou didn't mean it, but it lacked intensity. He might almost have called it... _indulgent_... if that would have made _any_ sense at all. It was at the very least a good deal more tolerant than the disposition Saitou had previously displayed toward Sano. Or had Kenshin been misreading that? There _had_ been the staring... Or else what had changed to make the officer so accepting? 

Largely experimentally, Kenshin said, "You are being too harsh. Without Sano, this would not have turned out nearly so well. He's more reliable than you think." 

Saitou specifically turned away as he replied, "I'm well aware of that. It doesn't change the fact that he's an idiot." But it wasn't so much the facial expression Kenshin couldn't see as the action he could -- Saitou extracting a cigarette he could not possibly light and smoke after the swim across the bay -- that led the rurouni to suspect there was more to the words than the wolf really wanted to express. 

Kenshin wasn't sure what to think or feel about that. But maybe this level of acceptance was simply the _opposite_ he'd been wondering about earlier. And it didn't mean much, really. A little more acceptance from Saitou still meant a disdainful 'ahou' for Sano. 

The latter was definitely standing next to the former, though, a good five feet behind Kenshin, as they looked out over the railing of the sinking ship for any signs of fire in Kyoto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At some point in here, I decided I didn't feel like writing any more of this story and gave up on it. Then I resumed it a few years later, writing whole chapters at a time instead of little scenes and not bothering with the daily-update stuff. I honestly can't remember where that occurred, though, so make your best guess.


	12. A First Time For Everything

Toward wherever Kenshin was taking them they walked through town in an indefinable silence. It was almost as if they _couldn't_ say anything, as if they were both trying but it just wasn't working. And why should that be? Well, the previous day and night _had_ been tiring; although it would have felt more natural to talk about what had happened than to maintain this unusually wordless state, people did odd things when they were worn out. 

They both, Sano noticed, seemed to be looking around them diligently at the bustle and arrangement of the city. Searching for signs of fire and destruction in the Kyoto streets was an excellent excuse not to talk. That they weren't finding any must be a source of joy and relief, but must also eventually lead to the discussion they were trying to avoid. Were they trying to avoid a discussion? He'd believed they were just tired. 

Saitou had been preoccupied when they'd left him, busy with the police chief, with numbers and reports and the wounded from last night's anti-arson efforts, and Sano felt the situation to be a little unfair: he and Kenshin were heading for some inn presumably to rest, while Saitou didn't seem likely to get any sort of break or sleep in the near future. Whatever he was, his dedication to this cause deserved a better reward than that. 

"So..." Kenshin remarked in a tone that was _almost_ casual. "You seem to have made up with Saitou." Obviously Kenshin's thoughts had been on the same topic as Sano's. 

The rush of emotion the younger man felt at this was nothing he could describe. It wasn't anger, it wasn't embarrassment, it wasn't fear; yet it partook somewhat of each, and he was certainly agitated. Yes, they _had_ been trying to avoid a discussion, and this was that discussion; it would be fruitless to deny in the face of this reaction that prompted a tenseness in Sano's frame and caused his fists to clench and twitch as if he really were angry. 

He certainly _sounded_ angry when he demanded in a growl, "Why the _fuck_ would I have made up with that asshole?" And why did that seem like such a... backlash? Sano tried very hard not to answer that question. 

Kenshin didn't look at him, and they said no more. The silence was now palpably awkward. _Why_ awkward? There was no reason for -- no, Sano didn't even want to _think_ about it. 

"God, I'm fucking hungry," he growled in nearly the same tone as his previous statement, little as he thought that would really help. "This place we're going to's an inn, you said? I hope they've got some good service." 

Kenshin shook his head slightly and spoke in the tone of one forcing himself onto the cheer of an innocuous topic. "Yes, it is, and yes, they do." He smiled faintly. "And I am certain you will find the staff entertaining." 

"Oh, really?" There wasn't much else to say. 

"Yes. This branch of the Oniwabanshuu is very different from the ones we met in Tokyo." 

"Great." 

Oh, god, this was polite conversation. Even a reference to a shared experience -- an emotional one at that -- hadn't been enough to turn it into a _real_ conversation. Why... how... he needed to say something _now_ to dispel this unprecedented atmosphere, to smash through this goddamn awkwardness that had come up out of fucking nowhere. When had he _ever_ been this uncomfortable with Kenshin? 

_Did it **really** come up out of nowhere, though?_ a surprisingly sedate voice in his head wondered suddenly. _Think back,_ it said. _When did it start?_

_I know perfectly fucking well **when** it started,_ was his surly reply. 

_Then it shouldn't be difficult to figure out **why** it started,_ the voice admonished calmly. He wasn't given to such cool and logical self-counsel, but there was a first time for everything; he must have been a little too much under the influence of... 

_I'm not even fucking going there,_ he shot back. 

_Eventually you're gonna have to. You're gonna have to think about him, and you're gonna have to admit--_

_I am not fucking gonna have to fucking admit anything I don't fucking want to!!!_ It was the mental equivalent of a bellow, and some of it must have leaked out his mouth, for Kenshin looked toward him. 

"Did you say something?" he asked, his tone still insufferably polite and benign. 

"No," Sano muttered. 

Could he keep this up? There was a distinctly rebellious tone to that collected and rational voice in his head -- which, after all, was merely part of his own consciousness and pointing out things he knew already; how long could he really resist it? Could he keep his thoughts under control enough not to start suspecting, to start blaming, to start resenting? Wasn't he already cracking just by admitting the possibility of those frames of mind? And what else might he find if he allowed himself to look at this situation from all angles, as he was beginning to ache to do? Did he even want to admit there was a 'situation?' 

He felt guilty already. Determining why he did would blow the issue open, since he was fairly sure the reasons were manifold and branched out through everything else he was feeling. And the only plausible reaction to _this_ frame of mind was an anger more profound than he'd experienced for some time. 

Time... yes, that was what it would take, wasn't it? If he could keep himself together until this ended... once Shishio was defeated, they would surely return to Tokyo and the way things had been, and he could let go and forget. Distraction, aspersion, confusion -- it would all vanish once this mess was over. 

_Hah!_ It was his damned head again. _Haven't you heard? 'You can never go back.' And the distraction isn't just gonna go away on its own, for you **or** for him._

_Shut the fuck up_ , he told himself, but it was no use. 

_'Once Shishio's defeated?'_ it demanded. _You know what has to happen before that. You know what has to happen tomorrow morning._

_God fucking dammit._ He really had nothing else to say. He could argue as stubbornly as anything -- against someone else. Against his own private logic, it was a battle lost almost before it started. Denial (and perhaps a subconsciously encouraged obtuseness) could only protect him for so long. Eventually he had to admit to himself that facts would have to be faced once they... well, tomorrow morning. But, hell, if he couldn't find something to distract himself with until then, he might well not be sane enough to face those facts when the time came; there were a lot of weary, pensive hours between now and then. 

"Here we are," Kenshin said, and probably had no idea just how good his timing was. 

***

Saitou felt as if he'd been wading carefully downstream in the shallows of a raging river, but had now misstepped and been swept away in its powerful currents -- in the direction he wanted to go, admittedly, but with absolutely no control over how or how quickly. And why not? he wondered with grim abandon. Why not let all hell break loose in this matter? What was at stake, after all? Only the fate of the nation. 

It was useless to try not to take so much upon himself. It didn't matter that he wasn't alone in this endeavor; if they failed, the responsibility would still rest with him. And _he_ was in a dangerous state of mind. 

The boy had been brilliant. 

No, _not_ brilliant -- he'd been telling himself that all day, but somehow the adjective persisted. Yes, Sagara had been _innovative_ and _effective_ and had managed to keep himself from getting killed at the same time... all in that flashy, jarring way of his where every move was unexpected and eye-catching, but not... Well, maybe, in a symbolic, luminescent sense of the world, 'brilliant' wasn't too bad a description. 

No, it was _still_ a bad description. The moron had gotten the bombs from somebody else and wouldn't even have known how to use them properly if Himura hadn't reminded him of the properties of gunpowder. And he'd nearly given a couple of people a heart attack with his antics. Sagara was still an impetuous child unworthy of someone like the former Battousai. 

But weren't practical use of the tools available and the ability to adapt one's plans at the last moment traits of a proficient warrior? No matter how sloppy the technique seemed, if the desired outcome was attained and the performer remained relatively unscathed, Saitou could not reasonably object. 

It was no good trying to drag his thoughts away from this topic. Now that he'd been pulled into the flood, he had very little choice left in the matter. He could let it overpower him and interfere with his duties, or he could assimilate the unavoidable -- he could sink, or he could swim, but there was no getting out of the water. 

And there was no denying he'd asked for it. _"What does he see in you?"_ he'd wondered of Sagara back when -- it seemed bizarrely long ago, now -- he'd knocked him through the wall of the Kamiya dojo. He shouldn't ask questions if he wasn't ready for the answers. Of course, that had been before he'd admitted how he felt about Himura, when he'd still thought he was strong enough to open an emotional issue in the midst of the other and keep it from getting in the way. 

Perhaps, in response to the half-formed resolution he'd made in the jail to find out what he wanted to know, he'd been subconsciously attempting to look at Sagara as Himura must, and was therefore being easier on him than he otherwise might... but the reason _why_ was neither problem nor solution. The problem was that he _was_ starting to see what Himura saw in the passionate kenkaya, and it threatened to be one distraction too many. And the solution? He hadn't the faintest idea. 

This feeling of nearly complete lack of control, of being a breath away from drowning, was irritating, agitating... And if the tasks of the day hadn't been engrossing enough to keep his thoughts relatively well balanced, it would also have been overwhelming. Fortunately, he had enough to do in cleanup after the events of last night and preparation against further assault from Shishio that he could have continued working without pause from the moment they got back to Kyoto until it was time to depart for the mountain the next morning; how fortunate he should really consider the general ineptitude of the police force was a matter of debate, but it was convenient for purposes of distraction. 

_"Do you know anything about having a normal life?"_ This time, somewhat disturbingly, these remembered words only made Saitou smirk slightly, ruefully, and shake his head. 

He had to rest eventually. God knew how much fighting, and what else besides, he would have to do tomorrow... but it was almost as if he dreaded the cessation of his work day. Though he'd never been given to brooding insomnia, there was a first time for everything, and this was just the situation to bring about that sleepless state. 

_"Everything I know about you so far pretty much proves you don't know much about relationships."_ Well, he knew they were damned inconvenient. Even when it was only someone else's relationship that wasn't his business in the first place. 

Midnight had come and gone before he found his bed in the cheerless inn near the police station. Sleep did not elude him as he'd feared it might, but uncomfortable images of rushing water in which he sometimes thought he could see figures and faces followed him relentlessly there and throughout the rest of the night. 

***

Why was it so cold? Kenshin already sat as close to the fire as was prudent; why was there still such a deep-set chill in his body? He rubbed absently at one arm with the other as he stared at the low flames and felt goosebumps rise across his flesh. Was it an after-effect of the swim in Osaka Bay? Had he caught something? 

The door slid open and then closed again, and quiet footsteps crossed the floor. 

The shiver that ran through Kenshin at the sound of Sano entering their shared room was not the usual one; it was neither pleased nor aroused, but rather... uncomfortable. Anxious, even. Why? It couldn't be Sano's mere presence he worried about... but, rather, interaction with him, a continuation of the atmosphere that had marked that interaction all day. 

Sano was trying not to show how disturbed he felt, and had been avoiding Kenshin -- or at least being alone with Kenshin -- ever since they'd entered the Aoiya. Even now he did not greet him, and walked as quietly as he was able (which, as always in Sano's case, wasn't particularly quiet). But surely he didn't think Kenshin hadn't noticed. Every last word they'd said to each other had been forced, uncertain, stilted, ever since... well, all day. Sano had used the reunion with Kaoru and Yahiko and getting acquainted with the Kyoto Oniwabanshuu as his unstated excuses for saying as little as possible to his lover, and Kenshin had accepted that... but it couldn't continue. Not when they had a potential deathmatch tomorrow. Not when dawn would bring... No, Kenshin couldn't just let this go without at least trying to work things out. 

Seeming somewhat indecisive, Sano now stood in the middle of the room. Kenshin's back was to him, but he could sense the younger man's perfect stillness. That stillness seemed to bring with it a fresh coldness, as if Sano were a door to the starry night, and Kenshin wanted to draw even closer to the fire. But that coldness, he could tell, lay only in the space between the two of them; no one else would have felt such a low temperature radiating from Sano. He feared Sano must be feeling the same from him. 

After seconds had dragged by without word or movement from his lover, Kenshin said his name quietly. "Are you upset with me?" 

"No!" Sano replied, with so much vehemence and so much haste that the rurouni, heart sinking, immediately doubted the insistence. "Upset with you for what?" 

"For... leaving you behind in Tokyo." 

"Oh." In that one syllable, why did Sano sound so relieved? As if he'd perhaps thought Kenshin would suggest something, _confess_ something else Sano might be angry at him for? But was Sano worried Kenshin would admit having suspected him of... _something_... or admit to... that same _something_ on his own part? 

No, that was impossible. That something was only a fragmentary thought in Kenshin's head in the first place; its very wild improbability was the only thing that even brought it to mind, and therefore made for a self-fulfilling prophecy: his search for the awkwardness that would certainly characterize it if it were true had caused awkwardness to develop. 

Yes, _he_ was the cause of this strange atmosphere between them, he and his... what could he call it but an overactive imagination? He wasn't generally given to that sort of fancy, but there was a first time for everything... and the vague ideas he avoided directly scrutinizing _couldn't_ have any basis in reality. He needed to stop thinking about it, stop looking for signs of its presence, and then things would improve. And he never should have mentioned... 

"No," Sano finally said. "No, I'm not mad at you for that anymore. Or for anything else." It was a stiff pronouncement, and ended on a note of indecision. "Just tired and tense," he added in an obvious and ineffectual attempt to put a graceful end to the fledgling conversation. "I'm going to bed." 

Kenshin nodded, and forced himself to say good night in as warm a tone as he could command. After that he could sense Sano's increased agitation, and he thought the kenkaya even reached out a hand toward him that fell back before making contact. Then came the shuffling noises of Sano preparing for bed, and at last quiet breathing. No reminder of the need for them both to be rested, no invitation to join him. Not that Kenshin thought Sano wasn't worried about his well-being or didn't want him at his side; he just wouldn't say it at this point, because of... whatever had come between them. And Kenshin found he couldn't insist on a more explicit discussion. 

He wondered that he wasn't feeling worse about this. Slight apprehension, yes, but nothing that would keep him awake when he eventually joined Sano on the futon. Certainly such unnatural communication with his lover should be a source of greater worry... and yet he found his only sensation was one of nearly emotionless cold. A clinging mist seemed to surround him, surround them both... well, if he was going to be honest about it, surround _all three of them_... in his mind -- but it was only cold, not frightening. 

Something was changing, certainly, though he couldn't quite see what it was... but he didn't sense that it would end in loss. The mist would clear, he would have all the facts and understand the situation more precisely; he was sure of it. For the moment he simply had to weather the adherent chill until the warm sun shone again. 

Eventually, when Sano's breathing turned to snores, Kenshin undressed and lay softly down by his side, sliding an arm around Sano's chest. They would overcome this as certainly as they had other difficulties. Whether his surety arose from faith in Sano or some subconscious understanding he already possessed, he didn't know; but his conviction was unfailing. He put his face against his lover's smooth shoulder and closed his eyes. 


	13. Wait

Sano wasn't sure how much sleep he'd managed to get, nor entirely sure why he felt such a massive wave of relief at finding Kenshin warm at his side in the early-morning darkness to which he awoke. He tried not to think about either issue. 

His movement, slight as it was, roused Kenshin immediately. There followed a moment of almost panicked apprehension as he remembered last night and the awkwardness -- but as they both sat up and looked immediately at each other as if seeking concord by mutual consent, Kenshin only smiled at him. And it was there, in Kenshin's eyes -- forgiveness? contrition? simple understanding? -- Sano couldn't quite define it, but it was there. 

Immensely cheered, he leaned over and kissed Kenshin gently and briefly. It almost seemed, just for that moment, that the strange, cold atmosphere of the night before hadn't really existed except in his suspicious or guilty imagination, that perhaps he'd only dreamed the discomfort, the tension. But during the next few minutes as they rose and prepared for the day (as much as anyone could prepare for the kind of day they anticipated), he realized how wrong he was. 

Things hadn't gone back to how they'd been ( _I told you so_ , whispered that unrelenting voice in the back of his head); the tension and discomfort were just as real as they really had been last night. The air between the lovers had merely settled into a sort of resigned patience -- as if they both knew their situation hadn't finished changing yet, that they could do nothing to halt the metamorphosis, and therefore they might as well just wait and see how things turned out. 

Sano wasn't sure he liked this -- in fact was almost positive he didn't -- but rejoiced, at least, that Kenshin was here with him. Whatever had changed, whatever would change, they still loved each other. Sano would just have to hold onto his faith in that, believe it was enough to get them through whatever was coming. 

From downstairs, the yard outside the window, and other rooms even on this level, noise indicated they were not the only ones in the Aoiya up before dawn. Sano had spent yesterday assiduously hearing what their Tokyo friends had to tell and getting to know the Kyoto Oniwabanshuu, and he wouldn't even try to deny he'd done it specifically so he wouldn't have to talk to Kenshin about the whatever. Now, with this tacit agreement to wait for things to stabilize and figure everything out once the dust cleared, it almost seemed cowardly to fall back on that same tactic -- but, while it appeared Kenshin could get dressed and wash his face in perfect silence without feeling at all awkward, Sano couldn't stand this. 

"So they all really did come," he commented, cocking an ear at the distant sounds to indicate which 'they' he meant. 

Kenshin's smile at this was somewhat bittersweet, his tone a mixture of light chiding, amusement, and resignation. " _You_ were the one I trusted with keeping them away." 

Sano was unsure to what extent Kenshin's attitude still bothered him. On the one hand, Kenshin had done and said nothing to indicate his reason for wishing Sano to remain in Tokyo had been anything other than what his note had indicated -- protection for the others in his absence -- or to validate Saitou's theory that Sano was a source of vulnerability to his lover; on the other hand, Sano couldn't help thinking someone would have to be fairly cold-blooded not to want the person they loved beside them going into a battle that might be their last, and he _knew_ Kenshin wasn't that heartless. Kenshin _was_ that selfless, though... 

Last night, at any rate, Sano had declared his forgiveness and lack of anger for being left behind, and he didn't want further contemplation on the subject to make him a liar. It was too complicated to think about anyway. So he just answered casually, "Yeah, you shoulda known better." 

Kenshin laughed softly. "I suppose so." 

"Hell, if Saitou kicking my ass couldn't get me to stay in Tokyo--" Breaking off almost in the middle of the last syllable, aghast, Sano found himself stiffening with horror at what he was saying, what he had almost said. The unspoken half of the sentence hung in the air -- what would Kenshin hear? _"There's no way **you** could?"_ Worse, more explicit, _"No way just a note from **you** , even if it did say 'I love you,' ever could?"_ Holy god, he hadn't meant anything like that; he hadn't meant to contrast those two influences; hadn't meant to bring up Saitou. _Fucking idiot,_ he told himself harshly. _Why **didn't** you fucking stay in Tokyo? All you're doing here is screwing shit up._

Just like Saitou said. 

Out of nowhere there was a tight, heavy knot of unhappiness in his chest, so abrupt and startling that he jerked reflexively toward Kenshin as if to reach out and cling to him, close his eyes and have Kenshin hold him until it went away. But part of the sudden sadness, he knew, was the feeling that he might very well have cut himself off from that source of comfort by his own stupidity. 

"Sano," Kenshin said. It was a firm but largely emotionless tone. 

The only acknowledgment Sano could manage was a deep breath. He couldn't even bring himself to look around. 

"We will probably be leaving here in just under an hour for Shishio's headquarters." 

Sano understood: Kenshin was admonishing him to set all of this aside for the moment. The overwhelming impression of the morning thus far was that he needed to _wait_. There were direly important deeds to be done today; this simply wasn't the time to be distracted. 

But patience was nothing Sano had in surplus, and he didn't know that he was strong enough to stay entirely focused when the source of distraction was so close, so vital to him. 

Wait. Not _strong_ enough?? Was he giving up, then? Giving up on his desire to prove he wasn't a liability, that he could handle this; on his desire to continue improving simply for his own sake? That is, was he giving up on the just respect of Kenshin, Saitou, and himself? 

Fuck, no. 

He could feel his fists clenching in determination almost inadvertently as he made his resolution: he _would_ remain steadfast, would keep his mind on the mission, would deal with the confusion later. It helped that Kenshin obviously believed he was up to this; it helped a lot. 

Finally he acknowledged his lover's remark. "Right." And as proof of his bravery, he turned to face Kenshin without hesitation. Although he didn't entirely understand the expression on the scarred face, he could at least see that Kenshin wasn't upset with him -- and that was enough for now. They would get through this. Impulsively Sano said, "I love you, Kenshin." 

If Kenshin was surprised at hearing this phrase spoken aloud for the first time at what was perhaps an odd moment, he didn't show it. He simply smiled gently and replied, "And I love you." 

And Sano found that in a heart on fire there really wasn't much room for doubt. 

***

Kaoru and Misao brought them breakfast and chatter, and eventually Yahiko joined them, ensuring they were adequately cheerful on this important day; between this thoughtful gesture and having heard Sano speak the words 'I love you,' Kenshin could hardly be otherwise. 

He could tell Kaoru was working to keep her voice steady as, when most of them had finished eating, she reached out to him and said, "Kenshin... take this." The object she held turned out to be a floral-patterned tin from which a faint medicinal smell rose as it changed hands. 

"I brought it on Megumi-san's behalf," Kaoru explained, "but I haven't had a chance to give it to you. It's her way of saying she hopes you come back safely. She's not the only one; we all want you to come back safely." She looked him in the eye, and, as he'd not infrequently noticed, there was a subdued dismay in her gaze that seemed to ask almost against her will, _Is there **really** no chance for me?_ But it was far weaker than the last time he'd seen it, and it occurred to him that this journey -- the journey from which he'd sought to bar her -- might have been very beneficial for her as well. Her being Megumi's designated messenger in this situation (not that Megumi had had much choice) might show progress on that front as well. 

Kenshin smiled and thanked her, but his words were drowned out by Misao's: "That's the hundredth time you've mentioned this Megumi-san -- who is she, exactly?" And as Kaoru went on to describe Megumi in terms that might have surprised her if she'd been listening to herself, Kenshin thought that, yes, some progress _had_ been made on that front. 

Under the cover of this discussion, "Kenshin," Yahiko said urgently and quietly. He glanced around to see if anyone was listening -- Sano was, but apparently Yahiko didn't mind him -- then went on with a touching sort of nervous defiance, " _Please_ let me come with you!" 

Kenshin shook his head. They'd been through this yesterday, but not thoroughly enough, it seemed. 

"Since we got here, I haven't missed a _day_ training!" protested Yahiko in a hiss. "I'm a lot stronger than you think!" 

Reaching out to place a hand on the boy's shoulder, Kenshin prevented him continuing. "I know that. And I am not just arbitrarily ordering you to stay here. Tomorrow when we fight the Juppongatana--" he gestured to Sano and himself-- "it's likely Shishio will send others to attack the Aoiya, and you will not be able to avoid fighting. I need you to be ready for that; you _must_ remain here on guard." 

Yahiko bit his lip and looked at once flattered and disappointed. After a thoughtful moment, he nodded. "But busu's right," he added pensively. "It's not just the girls who want you to come back safe." He looked away as he said it, lowering his voice even farther, as if embarrassed to be admitting affectionate concern for the leader of the little group _he'd_ named into existence in the first place. He was at that age... 

Despite Yahiko's quiet tone, Kaoru's ears seemed to have a special setting for the word 'busu,' and she broke off what she was saying to Misao in order to attack Yahiko with the usual string of angry reactions. 

Kenshin watched the scene with a mild smile. True, Kaoru worried more than she was letting on, and lamented that she couldn't be Kenshin's primary source of comfort; Misao still lacked the level of confidence Kenshin would have preferred in his ability to deal with the Aoshi situation; Yahiko might have been more hurt than he was willing to show by Kenshin's treatment of him; Saitou's arrival, which could occur any moment, was going to throw Kenshin and Sano back toward the awkwardness of last night and put to the test the silent resolutions they'd made together this morning; and of course the prospective battle or battles of the day, all the more ominous for their obscurity, were a looming threat to his tranquility as to his person. But all this he pushed aside for the moment, concentrating on having a good meal with people he loved in relative peace. 

Breakfast and their primary, lengthier goodbyes were over and the sun had just parted with the horizon when they made their way outside to wait. Standing in silence with his friends around him in the cool morning, Kenshin reflected that, worried though he was for their safety, he wasn't sure he really regretted their following him here, if only for this -- this last measure of strength he could draw from them in preparation for the end. Whether he was equally glad Sano had followed him was more complicated -- but, as it partook of matters he'd decided not to think about until a more opportune time, he pushed the question away. 

He couldn't help noticing the way Sano shifted when Saitou appeared, or smiling slightly as he recognized Sano's air as that of a man ready for combat. Of course Kaoru and Misao evinced a certain level of displeasure and agitation at the sight of the officer as well, but, for more reasons than one, it couldn't be anything to what Kenshin and Sano felt. 

Turning, Kenshin smiled at his friends. "Goodbye," he said simply, and moved forward to meet Saitou. Behind him, Sano did much the same. 

Saitou was smoking a cigarette and appeared largely unrested, and his greeting was a slow study of the both of them, almost as if looking for something, before he spoke. "I hope you haven't wasted the night." 

At the tone even darker than usual, Kenshin had a sudden sad vision of Saitou, lonely and bitter, working himself half to death and wondering how Kenshin and Sano were wasting their night. Still, there was nothing to be said; he had a feeling Saitou didn't really want to know the answer to the question implicit in his statement anyway. 

"So..." Sano's reflections were probably similar to Kenshin's; he spoke with some effort, and the rurouni didn't think Saitou could fail to notice. How he would interpret Sano's demeanor was another story. "No carriage today?" 

"The road to the shrine is too narrow," Saitou replied with a shake of his head; Kenshin thought he was glad to have business to discuss. "Rokutsurane-Torii-Hokora is a good place to conceal the entrance to a secret headquarters, since it isn't visited much anymore." 

Sano grunted acknowledgment and fell silent. And that silence went unbroken nearly their entire trip. 

***

Saitou had thought the carriage ride to Osaka awkward, but realized now that he hadn't known the meaning of the term until today. 

For one thing, there was an air of finality about this venture, more than there had been during any of their previous interactions, as if they really didn't expect to return this time; it sobered and stiffened their every word and gesture. The problem was that it seemed somehow too personal for Saitou to bring up, given the uncertain relations among them. And from the impersonal distance he was forced at this point to maintain, any sort of reassurance he could offer would seem asinine and fake. 

For another thing, he got the feeling Himura _knew_. Exactly how much he knew or how Saitou knew he knew it, he wasn't prepared to guess... but still he didn't doubt the impression. Obviously the clues must be there, and Saitou could undoubtedly piece together what had led him to the conclusion, but for the moment he was more concerned with Himura's reaction. In fact, he was concerned enough with Himura's reaction that he could think of almost nothing else as they walked, silent and tense, through and out of the city. But except for the increase in moroseness (and consequent tension) that had gripped all three of them, Himura, to all outward appearances, was behaving as he always did. 

As if after listening intently to silence he'd been startled by a loud noise, Saitou didn't realize just how hard he was concentrating on reading Himura's every slightest change of expression or gesture until Himura made one worth reading. Sagara had commented meaninglessly on some aspect of the walk, and Himura, after a brief reply, had thrown a glance back at Saitou as if to see whether he wanted to be included in the conversation. 

And what was in that look? For Saitou fancied it had been alive with emotions. Did Himura _want_ him included in the conversation? Did he want to drag him into such mundane exchanges and minutiae? Did he believe Saitou desired that sort of interaction, and pitied him its lack? 

He wanted to take Himura by the shoulders and shake him, to tell him _'I don't want your sympathy,'_ to state emphatically -- though he doubted even _he_ could find words sufficiently acerbic properly to convey the disdain such a statement would require -- that this sort of pretentious attempt at understanding was something he neither needed nor desired. 

Except that he _did_ desire it. 

His one consolation at the moment was that Himura didn't yet seem to have shared his realization with Sagara. There were so many divergent reasons Himura might have done this, and the implications connected to them so varied, that Saitou could postulate nothing with any certainty, but he was glad Himura apparently hadn't said anything; it would further complicate an already stupidly tangled situation, and escalate the awkwardness perhaps beyond enduring. If he had been in Himura's position, he probably wouldn't have said anything yet either. 

It was surprisingly, dismayingly, _appallingly easy_ to imagine himself in Himura's position. Why, _why_ had Saitou thought it necessary to try to see Sagara as Himura must? Hadn't he considered the possible consequences? 

He was aware -- once again, through clues so subtle he might as well simply have called it intuition -- of Sagara's desire to prove himself to him. Looking back over what had passed between them since their first meeting, it wasn't terribly surprising. And perhaps it shouldn't be too terribly surprising, either, to recognize his own growing desire for Sagara to understand him, to lose the misconceptions he'd formed thus far, to comprehend and vindicate his motives. Or, to put it another way, a desire to prove himself to Sagara that was or would be, quite possibly, as strong as Sagara's corresponding wish. 

This might have been embarrassing -- irritating, even -- at another time and under different circumstances, but by now Saitou had given up applying the logic of his life prior to recent times to the current situation. And he'd given up as well trying not to admit he wanted more from Sagara than just understanding... though he couldn't quite put exactly what more he _did_ want into words just yet. 

And from Himura... well, that was much easier to specify, since it had developed so much farther. It should be; it had had a good decade longer in which to form, repression notwithstanding. 

He wasn't generally the type to find himself at a loss for words. This was probably because he rarely had anything to say that didn't directly concern business of some sort, or at least rarely cared what the effect of his words might be if he did. A situation like this, where he had more than a passing desire to say _something_ but feared whatever he came up with would be either too little or too much -- or at least be _construed_ as too much by one of the people to whom he wanted to say it -- was unheard of. 

And yet he spent most of the latter portion of the walk trying to think of something to say. 

He also wasn't the type to give up easily or for no good reason. After all, he didn't undertake something in the first place if it wasn't worth a certain measure of trouble. Of course he hadn't precisely _undertaken_ this; it had, rather, _over_ taken _him_. But that didn't mean he was prepared to expend any less effort on it than he felt it deserved. Than he felt _they_ deserved. 

And yet he could think of nothing to say. 

As the path widened at the end of the trees and they emerged into the sunlight, as they started climbing a slope of cracked flagstones under the six arches, as that woman they'd earlier observed with Shishio came into sight standing before a giant pair of doors, Saitou knew it was time to give up. At least for now. 

He'd told himself perhaps a dozen times since this whole mess had started that this wasn't the time for it. _Wait!_ was the message -- by now rather emphatic, almost desperately so -- that his better judgment continually delivered to his less practiced and therefore less self-assured romantic sense. And for the moment he obeyed. He just hoped the chance he was waiving now to express even a touch of what he felt wouldn't prove to have been his last.


	14. Difficult as Hell

One aspect of love, Kenshin reflected, was the ability to restrain yourself and stay out of something you would really much rather be involved in. Would rather _take over completely_ in order to spare your lover the less pleasant effects of the situation. 

It had very little to do with faith in Sano's combat prowess; Kenshin wasn't sure whether or not he believed Sano could win this fight, but certainty either way would not have changed his behavior. It had very little to do with the fact that Kenshin would be over this railing with sword drawn the moment Sano's life seemed in legitimate danger; he would do that for anyone. What he might _not_ do for anyone was let it get to that point. 

He probably would not have stood by watching _Kaoru_ , for instance, battle a stronger opponent. Assigned her the task of dealing with a particular enemy while he faced some other threat, perhaps; been aware that she was elsewhere fighting and quietly worried, certainly. But stood still observing? Actually _watched_ her fight someone he wasn't certain she could defeat? Probably not. Allowing Sano this chance without protest or interference was a mark of respect he might not even be _capable_ of showing just anyone. 

And even in this case it was difficult as hell. 

The huge monk was obviously a world ahead of Sano in mastery of the interesting two-hit move they called Futae no Kiwami, and his ki was every bit as ragingly angry as Sano's. The latter's superior agility would only get him so far. More promising -- to Kenshin, who believed in the influence of attitude in combat -- was the fact that when faced with the corruption and misery of the world, one of them had chosen destruction while the other (with some encouragement) had chosen life. But even this could not be entirely reassuring. 

Then a hard voice to his left called down in the direction of the combatants, "Do you want me to take your place?" 

Kenshin glanced over, very startled. He certainly hadn't forgotten Saitou was there... but in his concern for Sano, Saitou had blurred into a vague, comforting essence of strength and solidity. 

Comforting? 

Yes, comforting. Why bother denying it? 

"Shut the hell up!" Evidently Sano didn't find him comforting. 

Startling as it had been, the suggestion did not surprise him. Kenshin had suspected -- _strongly_ suspected -- and now he knew; it was the elbow that gave Saitou away, really. The offer could just as easily have been exactly what it seemed -- a condescending jab at Sano's abilities -- but Saitou's elbow rested in his other hand as if needing support, and the hand seemed clenched tighter than was strictly necessary. One arm lay close across his body as if he wanted to project his subtly defensive stance at Sano, the other raised a cigarette to his lips. Kenshin had noticed that Saitou normally took no more than a drag or two on any cigarette before tossing it away. This one was steadily shortening, almost as if he didn't notice himself smoking it. 

Then there was the fact that Saitou had voiced concern even before _Kenshin_ could. No, there could be no question now. 

Did Kenshin resent this sudden apparent worry where none had been present before? Did he consider telling Saitou to mind his own business? Did he look down at Sano with new jealousy in his gaze, unsure whether he envied more the circumstance of being the object of Saitou's concern or the one feeling it for Sano? 

No. He knew any or all of these _could_ have been his reaction, but the only thing he could do was appreciate Saitou's attitude even as he felt the same. In fact, Saitou's presence rendered a little less painful the unendurable thoughts of _what if?_ that hovered just beyond the bright areas of his mind. It didn't matter what each of them was to Sano; the fact that they stood here side by side, both with his well-being in mind, made all the difference. 

"Sano!" he called out, feeling minutely better about things all of a sudden and wishing to share that, if possible, with his lover. "Even in kenjutsu, a man with two swords is not necessarily stronger than one with only one! I am sure you can find a way to win!" 

Though not as fierce as the one he'd directed at Saitou a moment before, Sano's reply to this encouragement was definitely a scowl. Realizing belatedly that his words, though kindly meant, might seem to imply a surety of the monk's superior abilities, Kenshin felt a little sheepish, and was actually rather glad to busy himself in a brief, meaningless exchange with Yumi about the suitability of cheering Sano on. 

He was watching avidly the next moment, though, when Sano landed a hit. Both the spectators were, Kenshin thought, interested in the effects of Sano's new move on a human body -- Kenshin probably with a good deal more speculative horror than Saitou -- and they both, he _knew_ , were shocked at the result. Though it seemed feasible to cancel out the energy of the blow, the precision with which the opposing force would need to be directed to avoid damage to self would demand an incredible level of mastery. To see Sano's opponent displaying such expertise could only dishearten. 

Despite Sano's swift retreat from striking distance, the monk's big fist grazed his stomach. Kenshin clutched hard at the railing as Sano staggered a step back and coughed up a handful of blood. At his side, Saitou shifted. 

"Retreat," the monk said darkly. "I'll let you go this time." It sounded more like an order than an offer, and it seemed to upset Yumi quite a bit. She and the monk argued the point for a few moments before Sano broke in with a glib and rather insulting comment on Anji's self-proclaimed authority over life and death. 

Though Kenshin focused primarily on the debate that would undoubtedly return to blows any moment, he couldn't help noticing Saitou's increasing tension. The wolf now had his free hand in his pocket, and had started another cigarette. Noting Kenshin's attention he murmured, "I meant it when I offered to take his place. He's not going to get through this with that attitude." 

Kenshin might have been inclined to agree with the statement had Sano not at that moment been voicing sentiments both convincing and familiar: a combination of what he'd told Kenshin bitterly when they'd first met and his more enlightened later thoughts on the state of the country, culminating in the defiant and utterly self-assured declaration, "I absolutely won't lose to you!" 

Letting out a deep breath, Kenshin turned a slight smile on Saitou, whose face now barely even concealed the worry he felt at the recommencing fight. "Sano said that to me when he and I first fought," he remarked quietly. "'I absolutely won't lose...' But this time it means a lot more." 

For a long, dark moment Saitou stared at Kenshin, brows drawing together and some kind of struggle going on behind his eyes. Saitou, Kenshin was fairly sure, had a hard time feeling faith in anyone besides himself; how lonely that must be. But he was also a very strong man, just as capable of changing himself for the better as he was of changing the world. Finally he too let out his concerned breath, his face relaxing and smoothing slightly as it turned back to watch the action below. He didn't say anything, but Kenshin knew he'd decided to take the reassurance seriously. 

Now to see how long they could endure in silence. 

***

With his body aching from head to toe, the halls they walked were a claustrophobic nightmare. Why the pain should make such a difference Sano wasn't sure -- nor could he guess why, under such circumstances, he should want to draw _closer_ to his companions as they walked rather than further away. 

He flexed his hand and let out an involuntary sound of pain. Trying to avoid worries about the long-term ramifications of this damage -- worries that, even in the midst of this very present turmoil and the need for concentration, _would_ continue nagging at him -- Sano stretched and contracted his fingers again, forcing himself to adjust to the unpleasant sensation. He wasn't out of the action yet; he needed his fist to function. 

Saitou at his side kept looking at him. For a moment Sano avoided his eyes, not really wanting to endure any more derisive comments than he already had, but eventually the fleeting (and, admittedly, somewhat irrational) thought that this might be his _last_ chance to look into Saitou's eyes overcame his reluctance. And the pensive, serious expression he found there, far different from the irritating disdain he'd expected, could not but surprise him. 

In direct contrast, Saitou's words were no surprise whatsoever: "If you're hurt, you're only going to get in the way. You should leave now." What Sano did _not_ anticipate, however, was the way they were spoken. Sure, it _sounded_ like Saitou's usual jerk-face attitude, but something about the suggestion was... off... somehow. 

For a few moments just a minute ago, after Anji's news, Sano _had_ been stupidly determined to turn back. Sense had returned, but the burning cold fear in his heart for their friends at the Aoiya had not disappeared. Was Saitou subtly trying to convince him to give in to that? Well, no, that didn't make much sense; what would Saitou care about their friends at the Aoiya? If it had been anyone else, Sano might have thought there was some concern for _his_ concern... but this was _Saitou_ ; he would no more care that Sano cared than care in his own right. Right? Sano was probably just imagining things anyway. He'd spent far too much time lately trying to solve puzzles in the light of Saitou's uncanny eyes. 

But perhaps Saitou simply didn't want _him_ to get hurt. Because of Kenshin, that is, of course; that would make sense. Saitou knew -- better than any other third party, probably -- the effect it would have on Kenshin if anything serious happened to Sano. The latter couldn't help recalling the way his two companions had stood together looking down at him as he fought Anji... neither seeming any more or less worried about him than the other... and Saitou's offer to take his place... 

Yes, that was undoubtedly the answer: Saitou was simply looking out for Kenshin, who was, after all, the government's specific answer to this Shishio situation. That was Saitou, all right: just doing his job; nothing personal about it. 

Sano found himself making another little pained noise. He'd been flexing his hand throughout these reflections, and didn't think it was getting any better for it. 

Saitou snorted, evidently accepting this non-verbal answer for the dismissal of his suggestion that it was. "This is what you get for ignoring what I told you and neglecting your defense," he said. 

Sano made a face at him. Disinclined to repeat the responses he'd already given to the admonition, however, he merely said, "Hey, fuck you." 

"Here and now? I wonder what Shishio's thoughts on that would be." Though Saitou's murmur was carrying, evidently meant to be heard by the two people walking down the hall in front of them, Sano chose to interpret it at being directed toward Yumi alone. She didn't seem to have much of a sense of humor, and her huffy, stiff-shouldered response _was_ pretty funny... a good deal more than the thought of the remark having been aimed at Kenshin and what that might mean. 

"Could only make his day better," Sano replied with a shrug and a grin... and realized even as he said it that, while there was nothing wrong with levity in general, these particular words were probably not the wisest. They could only bother Kenshin and bring to mind things neither of them were supposed to be thinking about at the moment. Honestly, he was a little shocked he'd even said such a thing to Saitou. Hell, he was shocked _Saitou_ had said what he had to _him_. 

He couldn't help being surprised as well at how amiable that brief exchange had been. Perhaps Saitou was surprised too, for he raised a brow and gave Sano a lopsided smile. It was a strange look, holding something more than skepticism and amusement, and it gave Sano the strangest feeling. There was something of finality in Saitou's eyes all of a sudden... finality and acceptance. Seeing that expression, Sano almost expected the man at any moment to say goodbye and just disappear. 

Earlier on in this venture, Sano would have been glad of the disappearance and told Saitou to skip the goodbye. Now... Well, it would probably get in the way of all that _waiting_ he'd resolved to do if he thought about what he would prefer now. Break his concentration on the tasks at hand, complicate things with Kenshin, and all that. 

But after the oddly friendly moment of banter and those looks, and in this current silence that (according to Sano's earlier, admittedly irrational fear) might be his last chance, it was difficult as hell not to think about this sort of thing. 

Kenshin glanced back at them just then, the very nonexistence of his expression expressive. He looked like a man holding his breath, reminding his companions that the air would slowly poison them if taken in. There was no trace of what Sano knew he must be feeling, the worry and confusion and god knew what else... only the determination to finish what he'd started, to complete the accepted task. Not even the awareness that their friends at the Aoiya were in worse danger, perhaps, than anyone here in the fortress -- a fact that, quite frankly, Sano was trying his best simply to ignore, though it lingered under everything else he did or said or thought as a live current of potentially detrimental concern... not even that showed in Kenshin's face. 

Sano smiled faintly at his lover, then stared at his back when Kenshin turned away again. Kenshin was so strong... strong in ways Sano had never thought about -- never been _aware_ of, really -- until recently, until Kenshin himself had made him recognize them. Sano admired and loved Kenshin as much for teaching him these things he might not otherwise have learned as for bearing that strength in himself. And observing Saitou's fixed, serious stare in the same direction as his own, Sano couldn't help thinking... 

No. _No._ He _could_ help thinking that, because he wasn't _supposed_ to be thinking about anything but this situation here and now at the fortress. Sano might not be as strong as Kenshin was in many ways, but he'd be damned if he let him down here and now by getting distracted and jeopardizing the endeavor. He returned his attention very pointedly to the continual, painful flexing of his hand. 

"We've arrived," Yumi announced at last, drawing to a halt in front of another pair of doors in a particularly dark stretch of corridor. "Inside is your second opponent. Once you enter this room, you won't be allowed to turn ba--" 

"Enough," Kenshin interrupted her, somewhat fiercely, and, to Sano's surprise, kicked the doors down. They clattered to the floor a few feet into the room beyond. 

The latter, as dim as this length of hallway, was decorated with stylized eyes on floor and wall and ceiling. In the solid circular center of one of these a man, blindfolded and bearing a large-headed spear and a shield, wore more of the same symbol on his clothing and sandals. He didn't sit; he crouched, evidently ready to spring into action at any moment. Piecing together certain things Misao and Chou had said, Sano identified this as Mouken no Usui. 

"One... two... three..." the man counted. He raised a hand and pointed at the people in the doorway, skipping Yumi but indicating the rest of them one by one with a precision that made Sano a little uncomfortable. Was the guy blind or wasn't he? Surely he couldn't see through the damn blindfold in any case...! "Anji couldn't even get rid of one of you?" Usui put a hand thoughtfully to his smiling face. "Well... that's fine, that's fine." 

"We don't have time for your bravado," Kenshin replied in an even harsher tone than his previous. Glancing at him, startled, Sano noticed he was already prepared to draw and fight. "Will you step aside and let us pass? Decide quickly." 

Sano struggled to fight off a deep, cold shiver. He knew that voice. It was Kenshin's first-step-down-Battousai-path voice. Perhaps the news of the planned Aoiya massacre was affecting him more than Sano had thought; or perhaps Kenshin, in steeling himself for the eventual encounter with Shishio, was inadvertently (inadvertently, Sano hoped to god inadvertently) pushing himself into Battousai territory. 

"Kenshin--" he began uncertainly, but cut off in surprise as Kenshin's forward momentum brought him into sudden, unexpected contact with Saitou's abruptly outstretched arm. Kenshin stumbled back a step, staring at Saitou just as Sano was. 

"It's good that you're angry," Saitou explained, his eyes never moving from the still figure of Usui, "but don't waste it on him." His tone was utterly flat as he continued, "Go on and leave this one to me." 

"Saitou..." Kenshin's voice was a great relief, for it had returned to normal; and the expression he gave Saitou, as he touched briefly the spot where the officer's fist had met his face, was all Kenshin. Silently Sano sighed. Was it all right to feel grateful to Saitou for this? Kenshin could undoubtedly have taken care of it himself, but the fact remained that the wolf had deliberately pulled him back from those first steps. 

"Go," ordered Saitou, and suddenly the import of his previous statement struck Sano. Go? Leave him here to fight alone? Move on to whatever came next without him? Just like that? 

Sano opened his mouth, but found himself devoid of words. 

Kenshin nodded. "Excuse us," he said to Yumi, and took off at that improbable speed of his toward the far doors. 

"Hey, wait!" the woman protested. "You can't just--" 

Deeming it best to bring her along, given the likelihood of their getting lost without her, Sano hefted Yumi up into his arms as he moved to follow Kenshin. "You're coming too!" 

Through the door Kenshin had flung open, carrying the struggling, loudly protesting Yumi, Sano had time for nothing more than the briefest glance back. And he couldn't even deny to himself the painful clenching of his heart as he took in the lean, tense, motionless figure in blue that they were leaving behind perhaps never to see again. 

The room stank of blood, but Saitou did not rush to leave it; unnecessary haste would only set him back at this point. He was quick about treating his injuries, though... It probably would have been better to bandage his legs _under_ his pants, but, squeamish as he wasn't, the thought of removing the garment in the presence of the pinned and blindly staring half body on the wall was unpalatable to him. 

_"Could only make his day better,"_ he seemed to hear in Sagara's tones, and he smirked faintly to himself. He still couldn't quite believe they'd said those things to each other. 

After retrieving his sword with some difficulty from aforementioned corpse, he finally left the room. As he lit a cigarette outside, covering up the last traces of the bloody scent, he spent several moments staring down the corridor to the right. Based on what he'd heard earlier, he believed his companions had gone that way. Unfortunately, based on what he remembered, he needed to go the other way. To be sure, he traded his cigarette case for the map in his pocket. 

It would be a struggle to concentrate on the information he needed to collect when he wanted so badly to follow Himura and Sagara. Supposedly only Seta Soujirou remained to be defeated before Shishio himself, but, even assuming he believed those really _were_ the only dangers left to face, he wasn't terribly happy letting the others face them alone. He knew part of this was his usual, deeply-ingrained disinclination to delegate difficult tasks; he was always surer of things he did himself. He knew what the rest of it was too -- he could finally even admit it to himself -- but it was no good thinking about that right now. 

He headed down the hallway to the left. Careless haste was still to be avoided, but he could hope to wrap up this part of his task quickly and rejoin the others before too long. And if either of them had been seriously hurt during this separation... 

He took a long drag on his cigarette. He needed to visit three areas of the fortress before he could do what he really wanted to do, so, though it was difficult as hell, he pushed Himura and Sagara from his mind (as far as that was possible) and moved, purposeful and silent, toward his first duty. 

That things went smoothly was not, he thought, in this instance, a bad sign. The complex was practically uninhabited -- emptied, perhaps, toward the unsuspecting Aoiya -- and those that remained were too distracted by the presence of Himura to notice Saitou. So it was with relative ease he found what he sought -- none of which could occupy his mind anywhere near as thoroughly as the emptiness he was enforcing in place of what he didn't need to be worrying about at the moment. 

On the way to the last and largest office-like room he intended to inspect, a door stood ajar. A glance at his map confirmed it led to a library, but even half a hallway away Saitou could tell that its recent purpose had been something very different. Moving even more stealthily than before, he stepped inside to have a look. 

The two rooms he'd seen in which the prearranged battles had taken place had been specifically suited for that purpose, tasteless personalized decorations aside. This chamber, with its narrow, shelf-walled lanes, was _not_ suited for the purpose, so presumably this battle had _not_ been prearranged. Saitou had been wondering all along, in the back of his head, about the location of almost the only unknown factor in this great equation; therefore, the presence in the dark chaos inside the doors of one Shinomori Aoshi was not terribly shocking. Nor was the fact that Himura had been able to defeat him. 

It was one hell of a relief, though. 

Judging by Shinomori's state and that he was _just_ getting to his feet and moving as if to leave the room, Saitou judged that it couldn't have been too long since the end of this bout. The Okashira actually moved two steps forward before observing Saitou's presence; Saitou wished very much he could have seen the battle that had left him in this condition. 

During the few moments before Shinomori noticed his presence, Saitou debated whether or not to speak to him. Time was nothing could spend extravagantly, but he was _so_ pleased to see Himura had won this battle that he actually felt rather positive toward Shinomori at the moment. Additionally, the Oniwaban's presence in the fortress had surely contributed to the general distraction of which Saitou had been able to take such convenient advantage... and the man might even have a further use against Shishio, assuming Himura had managed to convince him of the error of his ways. Since Himura could probably convince _Enma_ of the error of his ways, Saitou _was_ assuming. 

So, when Shinomori signaled by a barely visible start that he was finally aware of Saitou's presence, looking up from the wreckage of slashed books and shattered shelves he attempted to navigate, Saitou greeted him. "I see you got your ass kicked again." 

"Saitou Hajime." Shinomori didn't seem terribly pleased to see him, but it was a little hard to tell. 

"Hm?" Saitou lit a fresh cigarette. "You should know me as Fujita Gorou." 

"That Seta boy told me you were here," Shinomori replied shortly. 

"Sou ka," said Saitou even more shortly, smirking at the other man. 

"You've been taking your time." Shinomori seemed somehow even less pleased now than before. "Battousai's long gone." 

Saitou nodded. "Everything's going according to plan." Now he essentially had confirmation in Shinomori's own words of Himura's victory, he could get back to work in relative contentment. The Okashira was fading as an object of any interest, but he might still be useful. So Saitou pulled his map again from his pocket and flicked it at the other man. 

Shinomori caught the paper and snapped it open with a hand that was evidently regaining its vigor. As his eyes took in the fine lines representing the rooms and passages surrounding them, he managed by some means or other to appear almost astonished with no visible change of expression. 

Saitou turned to leave with another satisfied smirk. "Your intelligence network is effective," he answered Shinomori's surprise, "but the government's system is the best in the country. It's one of the reasons I work for them." He gestured briefly. "I don't need that now; it will lead you to Shishio, if you're interested." 

"So you're using Battousai as a decoy." The Okashira's flat statement made him pause. 

"Something like that." It certainly had been the plan all along; it was still the plan... it was just that Himura had become so much _more_ since that encounter in the Kamiya Dojo. This was nothing he felt like explaining to Shinomori Aoshi, though. "This battle will decide the future Japan," he forced himself to go on. "Nothing can come before that." And he was not so much expressing the opinion as trying to convince himself he actually believed it. He'd _known_ this would happen; he could only hope, now, that he really was as strong as he'd told himself he was. 

"Then what about your match?" Shinomori wondered next. "The grudge between you and Battousai from the Bakumatsu? If he dies here, what will you do?" 

Saitou wasn't certain whether Shinomori was trying to reiterate the efficacy of his network by showing how much he knew, or if he was aware that these questions would be bothersome and was just lashing out since Saitou had caught him in such a vulnerable position. Either way, Saitou considered remarking cryptically that the Okashira's information was outdated, and leaving it at that... but the thought of Himura dying here -- the thought of losing what he'd only just allowed himself to admit he cherished -- was too disturbing for him to answer quite so facetiously, even if Shinomori didn't understand. 

"Then whoever lives wins," he said flatly. Under normal circumstances, it would be true, which made it a good response. But he was less pleased with Shinomori upon leaving the room than when he'd entered it. 

Everything he needed to know was not readily available here in the fortress, but he hadn't really expected it to be. He'd still learned enough to justify the trip, and after the office near the library felt it was all he was likely to. Which meant he was free to rejoin the others and, hopefully, see the end of this drama. 

A large space that had appeared on the map to be an arena of some sort lay outside these dark corridors in a valley that cut right through the underground fortress; Shishio having already displayed an eye for showmanship, Saitou believed the battle against him would take place there. Picturing the route he must take to reach it required no particular effort of memory, since, under the assumption that Himura and Sagara were or would soon be there, his eyes had inevitably traced it every time they'd fallen to the map; he could probably walk it without looking. 

Anticipation and concern tensed his body further with every step he took along aforementioned path, until finally he turned the last corner. Daylight flooded this corridor... more of a room, really, where the hallway opened out into an atrium of sorts before a giant set of riveted metal doors that stood open. But while the real, natural light of the sun served as a pleasant reminder of the world outside this dreary fortress and the events taking place therein, the fresh air that should have accompanied it from the valley or gorge beyond the doors was tainted by a hot, acrid smell he didn't quite recognize at first. 

Uncertain though he was at what he might find beyond them, he took the fact that the doors were open at all as a confirmation of his guess about the final battle's location. He had only to step through and learn what was going on. Now for the end; now to hope his other duties, which it would have been impossible for him to shirk and which he was yet inclined to curse as he thought about the amount of time he'd spent away from Himura and Sagara, hadn't delayed him too long.


	15. The Point of Strength and Fire

Saitou had reached a point he had never thought to see, had experienced something that, for all his careful planning, all his meticulous calculations of possibilities and the outcomes of various paths, he had never anticipated -- nor would quite have known how to deal with if he had. The shock of this, he thought, did him little good at this point. It increased his pain, clouded his thoughts, and further reduced his ability to get hold of himself and the situation. 

It wasn't his failure that took him so much by surprise, for even that possibility was part of his calculations. The manner of his defeat was also no great surprise, as he'd been very aware of what a threat Shishio's strength posed. No, while it could dismay, this in general could not surprise him. Nor was he entirely willing to classify this as 'failure' yet in any case. But a number of other aspects of what was happening found him so thoroughly off guard he thought he must spend the rest of his life -- however much longer _that_ was likely to be -- wondering at them, at this point he never would have expected to reach. 

He would never thought he could regret so deeply a plan of his own concoction, nor wish so desperately he could have altered or even abandoned it. Not that he _would_ have -- his level of dedication to the country and its good lessened for no man (or men) -- but that he _wished_ to was enough to startle him. And as he'd stood behind the closed arena doors listening, striving to keep his intentions neutral and suppress the ki that might otherwise betray him, taking in the unmistakable sounds of a battle not proceeding in Himura's favor, he could do almost nothing _but_ wish it could have been otherwise -- that some other decoy could have been found or some other arrangement made to give them an advantage. Hell, even a straightforward battle with no gimmicks would have been better than this. 

When had he _ever_ wished, honestly, for a battle to be straightforward? 

He'd never thought to reach the point where a difficulty he had _anticipated_ would prove a genuine setback. That unexpected hurdles would arise he accepted perforce; he planned as best he could, and considered himself by no means deficient in foresight, but the unexpected would always take a part, for good or ill, in any venture. But for something he _had_ foreseen, something he had _specifically_ expected and readied himself to combat, nothing that had taken him blind but something of which he'd been long aware -- for such a thing to have become a stumbling block he almost could not believe. 

And yet, despite his awareness that his growing unrelated emotions might interfere with his ability to carry out his duty, despite his belief that he had this under control, the sound and feel of Himura's defeat on the other side of those doors and the far worse sight of Himura senseless and bleeding on the ground had absolutely undone him. Which begged the question of just how much under control he really had things; of just how foresighted he really was when he hadn't predicted or even considered this. 

Or perhaps he simply hadn't realized the strength of his own emotions. If that was the case, it was yet another surprise. 

For one vital moment, all he'd been able to think or feel was the desire to kill Shishio. Of course killing Shishio had been the objective all along, but if Saitou had had his head about him, hadn't been so utterly overcome, he might have aimed more responsibly. He didn't entirely believe, in general, that emotion was the antithesis of rational thought, but it certainly had been in this scenario. It had been utterly irresponsible of him to fail in the sneak attack that had been the purpose of the whole operation, and the blame rested with his overactive sensibilities. 

And now as he fell, unable to stop his descent, unable though he struggled to regain any sway over his injured form, conscious of almost no physical sensation beyond overwhelming pain, the last thing he heard as everything plunged into agonized darkness was Sagara's cry of rage and despair. At least _he_ had not yet fallen. There was little hope he would remain standing, so the emotion resultant upon hearing the shout partook very little of that foresight Saitou still believed himself to possess -- but for the moment, thank god, Sagara had not yet fallen. 

Saitou would never have thought to reach the point where comfort so destined to fail, as doomed to fall as Sagara was, could mean so much to him. 

***

"This is my fight," Kenshin had said, with that distant look of ten years past, that look Sano hated more than anything, that look that spoke of a responsibility that really shouldn't have been his. This had faded somewhat, though, as Kenshin had taken in _Sano's_ expression. "I must ask you..." And he'd trailed off and smiled faintly, silently acknowledging his inability to continue under that stare. 

Sano had known Kenshin wanted to ask him to stay out of the coming battle, both because of that damned unfair sense of responsibility and because he was still trying to protect him. But that was absurd; Sano hadn't come this far to _watch_. And the impossibility of Sano giving the promise Kenshin wanted had translated into impossibility of Kenshin even asking it. But even if words could not, the concern in Kenshin's eyes had demanded _something_ of Sano. With an effort the latter had said, "I'll do my best." 

Then they'd stared at each other for a long moment, and Sano had fought off the temptation to pull Kenshin to him for what might be their last kiss or remind him that he loved him. They were _not_ going to die here, and any statement or gesture of such finality as to imply he thought they might could only have lowered morale. 

As if understanding and concurring with this unspoken thought, Kenshin had nodded and turned toward the walkway. He _certainly_ had understood Sano's words, brief though they'd been -- that Sano would _try_ to stay out of the battle, _try_ to let Kenshin handle it... but that he had his limits. 

It turned out his limits lay just below the sum total of what he felt at seeing the two people most important to him cut down in front of him. 

Seeing either fall singly, he thought, would have caused the same shock, the same body-and-spirit-encompassing leaden despair that had gripped him when Kenshin's limp form hit the ground. But seeing them _both_ fall, whichever fell first, was enough to inspire a hotter rage, a deeper pain, and a greater need to move, to fight, to _kill_ , than he in his nineteen years had ever before felt. 

With a scream he launched himself, fists clenched and aching, with no more complex motive than this desire to destroy and very little awareness of anything beyond his anger and his agony. Anger and agony were all he took into the collision, and were all he found there, and the only additional reflection that could pierce the chaos and the blackness that swiftly began to swallow him as he hit the wall and saw the world dimming in a spray of blood was that Shishio was right -- he really wasn't strong enough for either of them. 

***

He couldn't sense them. 

Kenshin was half dead of blood loss and pain, more unconscious than otherwise, battered and shaken and anguished, and he couldn't sense them. 

He could feel Aoshi's presence, weary but undaunted, and Shishio's looming black-hot ki; he could vaguely make out the presence of the other two people on the platform. He could even hear a little of their discussion, though it was distant and garbled and incomprehensible as if he listened from under water. But Sano... where was Sano? Somehow Kenshin was sure Saitou was here too... how he knew this was less important a question than where Saitou _was_. Kenshin knew they were there, but he _could not sense them_. 

He had to... he _had to_... 

Why couldn't he sense them? 

In a movement of will closer to slow and steady than passionate or determined, he pushed against the haze that shrouded him. With growing awareness came an increase in pain, which only paved a quicker path to full consciousness, and still he could not sense them. 

Working, struggling, _battling_ to awaken, straining for any indication past Aoshi's chill and Shishio's heat that Sano and Saitou were still with him and still alive, Kenshin forced his senses back into place and his eyes to open. 

One glance was all it took to tell the tale: what Shishio had done, what Aoshi had done and why... what Saitou had done, what Sano had done... what Shishio had done to them. The blood running from Sano's brow down his cheek onto his neck and chest... the wounds to Saitou's legs and torso as he lay motionless... their pained, insensible faces... Saitou's fallen sword, Sano's limp fist... 

Kenshin had felt all along that this was his fight, but only by extension of old loyalties and events of ten years past, only because a burden he'd taken on his shoulders during the Bakumatsu had seemed to include a certain responsibility for the actions and choices of some of his confederates. 

Now Shishio had made it personal. 

Kenshin could burn too. It was time to see who burned hotter, to test the black flame against the white. It was time to save them, to put all his desire to protect on the line and see if it measured up. 

It was time to end this.


	16. The Color of 120°

Gazing across the gap in the path that was clearly too wide to jump, Saitou watched as everything wavered in the rising heat that here and there even gave way to high-springing flame, and wondered how in such conditions he could possibly be so cold. How could he look over there, meet Sagara's eyes across that divide, take in the devastation Himura's body had undergone, and say nothing, _do_ nothing in response? Sagara was screaming at him in a tone of such despair that his emotions were borne across the burning chasm as clearly as his voice was; how could Saitou listen to those words, those feelings, and respond by lighting a cigarette and smiling? 

Had he been this cold watching from the deck of the _Rengoku_ as Shishio ordered Sagara gunned down? Had he been this cold bursting through the arena doors to see Himura lying motionless on the ground? 

No, never this cold. Tense, breathless, irate, bloodthirsty, horrified, _terrified_. No, never cold at all, except perhaps on the exterior, and even that had cracked at least once in both instances. 

But in both instances, it had been they, not he, in danger of their lives. Had been a member of a pair that should not be separated, that he could not bear to see separated. This time it was merely a lone wolf that was only in the way. He'd done his job as best he could, considering the terrible dual distractions, and now could fade away -- die perhaps -- and leave them to each other as they were meant to be. This was the best of all possible endings, after all. 

He was going to miss them, though, if he got out of this alive. More than just a little, if the pang that went through his heart at his final glance at Himura's unconscious face was any indication. Still, he'd played a game against each of them and lost -- lost more than he'd ever thought he had to lose -- and he knew it. 

"Ahou," he remarked softly as Sagara finished his tirade in a voice that would echo in Saitou's ears forever. _I expected him, but not you_ , he did not add out loud as he took one last look and turned away into the rising flames and billowing brown smoke. 

***

The closer Kenshin drifted toward the shores of consciousness, the greater the pain. But with the memory of the battle against Shishio and those preceding it fresh even in his hazy mind, this was no surprise to him. However, innumerable glimpses of Sano's worried face and tortured eyes, indistinct and half viewed through barely opened lids as he repeatedly struggled and failed to reach the waking world -- _that_ was something he could not entirely explain. They'd come through the ordeal together alive, regardless of what state he would find himself in when he was at last able to take stock. Why should Sano appear so miserable? Kenshin didn't think he was dying... but why else would that utterly forsaken look be so constantly painted across his lover's face? 

Unless... unless something had happened to one of their friends, and Sano was just waiting for Kenshin to regain lucidity enough to break the news. But how -- _when_ , even -- could that have happened? Soujirou had informed them that the Juppongatana had been defeated at the Aoiya. Could he have neglected to mention it had not been a perfect defeat? Then, Kenshin remembered both Aoshi and Saitou standing, if not entirely healthy, well enough to walk and converse, after the battle on the platform. Might something have happened to one of them after Kenshin had blacked out? But though Sano would regret it, he wouldn't worry so much communicating bad news about Aoshi -- would not harbor such terrible pain in his eyes over that loss. Nor, Kenshin had to admit, about Kaoru or Yahiko or anyone else involved in this except for... 

But Saitou was... 

Kenshin knew he must have lost quite a lot of blood. Because Saitou was _not_ invincible, and anything even approaching such a protest spoke of muddled thoughts. 

His struggles for consciousness redoubled, and eventually through sheer force of will he managed to rouse himself sufficiently to whisper to Sano, who was seated at his side still with that horrifying pain in his gaze, "What happened?" 

"Kenshin," Sano whispered, "Saitou..." 

Kenshin took a deep, tremulous breath, closing his eyes and sinking back into the haze. 

He floated through memories, distant and recent. Blue haori and headbands mingled with blue police uniforms and cigarettes, a haughty smile presiding over all. A smile that had been turned toward Kenshin in genuine pleasure -- there was no mistaking it -- as he disembarked from that carriage at the police station and Saitou greeted him from the window. A smile whose absence had been conspicuous during the ride to Osaka, in as awkward a silence as three men could possibly attain and that had answered more questions than any words could. A smile that had never changed over all those years. A smile he would not be seeing again. 

When he was finally able to open his eyes and look around without immediately falling back onto the pillow in profound exhaustion, he wondered what the point had been, as, excepting (thankfully) Sano, all the colors in the world seemed to have faded to a dull brown. 

***

Sano couldn't think clearly, and he didn't know why. He couldn't remember having been in this much pain at any time during his entire life. And he couldn't be sure whether the pain was due more to the agony in his hand and his head -- the memory constantly replaying itself of that walkway, explosions, fire, and unexpected loss -- or the look in Kenshin's eyes, as if the older man had just been stabbed, when Sano had told him. 

He didn't know whether or not seeing Kenshin hurting was worse than the loss he felt in his own heart, and it didn't seem to matter much anymore whether or not that represented unfaithfulness. 

Hugging himself in the corner of a window-seat in the room he was sharing with Kenshin in the Aoiya's upper level -- not the same room as before, as that had been destroyed in the battle -- Sano stared blankly through the glass at the failing day. He felt so cold. 

Of course no one could be invincible. He'd reminded himself of that fact when Kenshin had left Tokyo, but _still_ somehow then put Saitou in another class, in a different category than Sagara-taichou and his lover. Possibly because he'd thought for so long that he hated Saitou, and therefore whether Saitou lived or died had less to do with Sano... or something like that. He couldn't even think straight, and it was all Saitou's fault. 

He remembered how Saitou had looked at him through the door of that cell, the first time they'd seen each other since Tokyo. How after that incident it had seemed a matter beyond question that Sano would be accompanying Saitou at least until they found Kenshin, if not... well, forever... 

"Damn you," he whispered, letting his head fall so his face rested against the cool glass. 

He was startled just then by Kenshin's hand on his shoulder, the first sign of the other man's presence. Sano looked up in silent surprise to meet his lover's weary eyes, that gaze that seemed to hold every bit as much pain as he thought his own must. Kenshin touched his face wordlessly and joined him on the window-seat, curling up with him, his head against Sano's chest, breathing laboriously just from the effort of moving here from his futon in his current condition. "You are thinking about Saitou." 

Sano nodded with a sigh. 

Kenshin echoed the latter, but didn't seem to have any further comment. 

"I'm just so..." Sano growled out an inarticulate syllable before he concluded, "...pissed!" That wasn't the right word at all, actually. "I just can't believe he... he's... dammit..." But there was no way he could finish that thought. 

"Sano, you do not have to try to hide that you loved him." 

Pressed against him as he was, Kenshin might have felt Sano's heart stop beating completely, but would not have been able to see how pale Sano's face went or how his lips moved silently not knowing what to say. 

The tone had been soft, containing no accusation or reproof, nor any more pain in particular than anything else Kenshin had said since their return from the fortress -- and yet how could Sano answer? How did you reply when your lover told you he _knew_ you were in love with someone else? Sano should probably start by reassuring Kenshin that he didn't love _him_ any less or any differently, which was quite true... but no matter how he began or what he professed, it would eventually come down to confessing that he had also loved Saitou so desperately that even with Kenshin here now, his heart was breaking. How did he admit to that kind of duplicity? He couldn't stand the thought of hurting Kenshin any further, and yet... he just couldn't deny what his lover had said, any more than he would have been able to deny that he loved Kenshin. 

He took a deep breath, still unsure of what he was about to say... and suddenly found Kenshin's hand gently covering his mouth, halting him. The redhead had raised himself and was looking Sano in the face, solemn and sorrowful. 

"I loved him too," he said, and his eyes closed slowly as he laid himself once more against Sano's chest. 

Neither one spoke again, for the true comfort they could offer each other was love and mutual understanding and this tight embrace. Their torn hearts beating out the same rhythm, they sat in the glow of a sunset that really seemed somehow more brown than crimson, and watched it fade slowly away.


End file.
